I'm Gonna Love You More Than Anyone
by Br00keSc0tt
Summary: Really long Brucas starting off right where the season finale ended.Can Brooke and Lucas over come new obstacles to be together? AWESOME STORY! Please check it out! :) New characters and old. Updated 8-20 COMPLETE! Sequel comming soon! Following Through
1. Default Chapter

I'm Gonna Love You More Than Anyone  
  
It was late and Brooke could not sleep. She had been up all night reading the letter. She had gone over it hundreds of times in her head. Each time the words had a different meaning...  
  
Dear Brooke, I know we left things pretty bad but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. I really hate the way things ended between us and just wanted you to know no matter what I will always be there for you. I also wanted to explain about some of the things I did. I feel like you deserve to know. I guess the only way to say it right is this. It's kind of like when you plan on going to one college for a really long time. You plan your whole life around it and think about it all the time. But while all this is happening an even better college accepts you. And even though you know it is a much better college and you know that's where you, you would be happiest part of you still wonders what if. I should have never wondered Brooke. I love you and I hope you can find it somewhere to forgive me. As for now Keith and I are moving to Charleston. Maybe I will see you when I come to visit.  
-Lucas  
  
How could he do this to her? Just when she thought she was over him and was moving on he had to go and write that really nice letter. She even had a date tomorrow tonight with the most popular guy in school. What did she need Lucas Scott for? Sure all this guy tomorrow tonight would want was sex but at least he wouldn't cheat on her. Even if he did it wouldn't matter because it wouldn't be with her best friend. What did it matter if Lucas moved? It was better that she didn't have to see him anyway! But as she thought about this she couldn't help but feel sad. She knew it was all a lie. She had been in love with Lucas Scott from the very first time she laid eyes on him. It wasn't love like you have with a hot movie star you see on TV or a jock at school. This was love like whenever she saw his smile her heart jumped. Sex or making out, none of that mattered with Lucas. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and now he was gone. Brooke turned over and looked at the clock. It was 1:36. Why couldn't she sleep? Her head was pounding. It wasn't a hang over. She hadn't had anything to drink since she sent Nikki on her way. Finally she closed her eyes and was asleep.  
  
Lucas woke up to the sound of Keith falling down the stairs. This was a morning ritual now. Maybe it was the fact that Keith had never had steps or maybe it was Keith was just too tired to look where he was going. Whatever it was Lucas could never sleep past 6:30 because of it. He grabbed his sweatshirt and running pants and jogged down the stairs. Keith was in the kitchen nursing his ankle. "Hey man... You okay? Stairs can be a hard thing to master" Lucas joked. Keith did not look amused. Lucas grabbed a chewy bar and jogged out the front door. He loved his morning jog. It always helped him clear his head and lately that had not been an easy thing to do. With everything going on in his life it was nice to have time where he didn't have to worry about anything. Since he and Keith had gotten here a week ago he had been jogging a lot. He had cleared his head of Peyton and her issues. He had decided it was best not to think about the whole Nathan Haley getting married. The there was Brooke. As hard as he had tried he could not get her out of his mind. He loved her. He had spent so many nights trying not to, trying to say that all he cared about was sex and how she looked but he couldn't do it. He liked who he was with her. She made him a better person. As Lucas jogged on he kept thinking a bout Brooke and what she had thought of his letter until he noticed a girl about his age stopped on the side of the road. She was about 5'8 and had short blonde hair. She was pretty but not pretty like Brooke a different kind of pretty more like Haley. "Hey... Can I help you?" Lucas asked. The girl looked really scared and as crying. "Yes... um do you have a phone? My car broke down and my phone is dead and my parents are going to kill me and" The girl was in hysterics "Look calm down... I live about ½ a block from here and my uncle is a mechanic. My name is Lucas" Lucas was trying his best to calm her down. "Really! Oh my Goodness you are the best! My name is Laney... Laney Smith" She looked calmer and her tears were stopping now. She seemed like a really sweet girl. Her clothes were modest and her hair wasn't done in any special way. As for make-up from what Lucas could see she had none on. "Come on... Lets go hey my uncle Keith"  
  
Brooke looked up at her alarm clock. It was 8:46. She had been awake since 7:00 thinking about what to do. Should she go to Charleston and tell Lucas what a Jerk he was but she loved him anyway or should she stay home and go on her date try to move on. She didn't even know why she was doing this to herself. She knew what she had to do. She would never be happy without Lucas. As soon as she stood up she had to sit back down again. What was wrong with her? She was dizzy all the time and had headaches. Maybe she was just run-down... Maybe she was too stressed. Whatever she was she had a feeling going to see Lucas was not going to make it any better. She walked over to her closet grabbed a suitcase and started packing. Packing was always hard for Brooke because she had so much she never knew what to take. In this case she would take it all. Desperate times call for desperate measures. As soon as she was finished packing, she drove to Karen's Café for some breakfast. Even though she and Lucas hadn't ended so well she and Karen still talked. As she swung open the diner door she scanned the place to see if there was anyone she knew. Just the usual were there. Haley was working. Nathan was sitting at a booth reading the sports section wit Peyton and Tim. She really didn't want to talk to them but she had to let Peyton know she was leaving so she wouldn't worry and so that she could break her date with Mark for her. She walked over and sat down. Peyton looked up. "Hey... Haven't seen you in a couple of days... You ok?" Peyton seemed concerned but Brooke didn't really care. Part of her was still mad at her for what she had done. "Yea... Look Peyton I gotta go out of town for a while... Can you cover for me?" Peyton looked confused but she knew from the tone in Brookes voice she didn't have a choice. "Yea sure... Anything I can do?" Brooke wasn't listening. "Look I gotta go I will call you when I get there" Brooke stood up and walked out. She wasn't hungry anymore. She had a lot of driving to do. Before she drove to Charleston she was going to stop and see her Grandmother for a couple of days. She hadn't seen her in a while and Brooke knew that she didn't have long. Plus She needed a few days to clear her head before she saw Lucas.  
  
It had been just 3 days since Lucas had met Laney and they were already hitting it off. She was 16 and a nice Christian girl. Even though Lucas didn't usually go for girls like this he knew that it would be good for him. She was nothing like Brooke and that was what he needed. He loved Brooke more than he ever thought he would love any girl. But the way things were looking she didn't feel the same way so he needed to move on. Laney was funny and was always teaching Lucas how to enjoy life without cussing or having sex. He liked how she was a virgin and proud of it. She was in a way a lot like Haley. Lucas was sitting on the front porch waiting for Laney... She was always early which meant Lucas had to get up earlier so he would look decent when she came. As she walked up in the parking lot she smiled and kissed him on the cheek then blushed looking like she had regretted it. "I'm sorry Lucas... I shouldn't have done that. I... I just think we should be more than friends" Lucas had no problem with this. "Yea sure" He said with a grin on his face "So we are dating now?" Laney smiled and kissed him on the lips this time "I guess we are" When she kissed him it wasn't what he had expected at all. There were 2 women he had really kissed him his life. Peyton which was mostly lust and Brooke who when he kissed her he really felt it. Of course he lusted for her but there was more to it and they both new it. Now with Laney it was like kissing Peyton. He would just have to get use to it. Laney turned to him looking hurt "Did I do it wrong?" she asked looking really nervous "No... You did it fine" Lucas said then started kissing her... "It was fine"  
  
Brooke was so tried of old people she didn't know what to do. She hated them. The way they always pinched your cheeks and talked about how big your boobs were getting. She was 17! Of course her boobs were bigger than when she was 11. She had ended up staying a lot longer than she had planned. In fact, 10 days longer. What was up with that? She didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe she was getting a soft spot. But now she was back on track. Going to see Lucas. That was one good thing about staying so long. She had A LOT of time to clear her head and now she knew exactly what she was going to do. She picked up her cell phone to call Peyton and her answering machine picked up "Hey Its Peyt... Yea I know you wanna talk but I'm not here so leave one" "Hey its Brooke... Look I am gonna be way longer than I thought... Call me ok? All right I'm outtie." She had been on the road for 30 minutes now and had a long way to go... As it turned out Greenville where her grandmother lived was in North Carolina... Not South Carolina like she thought so It was way more driving. As she went on her car started making a very bad noise...Brooke looked at the gas tank... Empty... "Great" she thought "just great." The car slowed down and came to a complete stop. She was in the middle of nowhere with no gas...On top of that she felt like crap this whole trip. What was she doing??  
  
Lucas was adjusting a lot better to Charleston now that he had a girlfriend. Even though they had only been dating for 11 days it seemed like a lot longer. His only problem was the longer he dated Laney... The more he wished she were Brooke. He knew it was bad but he couldn't help it. He had told Laney all about him and Brooke so that they would have no secrets. And even though she was disappointed to find out that he wasn't a virgin she seemed ok with the whole thing. Today they were going to drive down to Edisto Island with her parents for a week. As he finished packing Keith came in and had the look on his face like he really wanted to talk. "What is it Keith?" Lucas asked annoyed "Look Luke... I know I told you I wouldn't mess with your private life but do you think it is right to do this to this poor girl?" Lucas could not believe what he was hearing! Keith was judging him. Out of all the people he thought Keith would be the one to understand about moving on. "I've got to go..." Lucas said and walked out the door to meet Laney. Laney was waiting in the car with her parents Billy and Jean. Her father Billy was a preacher at the Church here and her mother had been a nurse on the maternity ward forever. They were both older... at least a lot older than his mom and look really scary. Lucas climbed into the backseat of the car and kissed Laney. Apparently her parents didn't like this. "Excuse me son" Her father said starting the car "Before you start kissing our daughter we would like to know a little bit about you" Her father looked very stern and serious. Lucas didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. He decided that telling the truth would probably be best because lying hadn't gone too well for him lately. "Well sir... I am from Tree Hill North Carolina. My mom owns a café there and we are really close. My dad and I don't get along..." Lucas explained the whole story about Karen and Dan and how he was born. Then about Nathan and how Dan was a jerk. Then about the Brooke and Peyton (leaving out certain details about sex and other things for obvious reasons) then finally got to the part about how moved here with Keith. When he was finished they had already been driving for an hour. Both her parents looked shocked. "Well Lucas... We... Umm... We are glad to have you here with us" Lucas then regretted the whole thing and didn't talk the rest of the way there instead thought about Brooke and wondered what she was doing.  
  
Brooke was sitting in her waiting for the damn tow truck. She had called over an hour ago and they were still not there. She hadn't eaten in 4 hours and was feeling really sick. She turned and looked at the clock. 3:30. What was she doing? Maybe she should just go home. She was in the town of Farmville NC. Farmville. What a name. She had already had 3 guys try to pick her up and she was just ready to get going. Finally she saw the tow truck pull up. A big man stepped out. He had to of weighed 400 lbs. He was huge. "Hi... I'm Bob," He said with is cheap cigarette in his mouth. "Ready to go?" Brooke sat up in the front seat and fiddled with the radio station while he was loading her car. "Miss... I need to see cash before I take you anywhere" Brooke pulled out her wallet and showed him a $50. "There... Now can we just go? I have to get somewhere." Bob looked annoyed but pushed himself in the drivers seat. "So... Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked with a devious grin on his face. "No actually a girlfriend... Her name is Peyton" Bob fidgeted a little "Right sorry... I couldn't tell" Brooke was starting to feel really sick. "Uh can you pull over" Brooke was serious "Lady we just got" "Pull over" Brooke yelled. She stopped the car so she could throw up. She hadn't eaten much today so there wasn't much to throw up. She climbed back into her seat and they left.  
  
Finally they were there! Lucas didn't think he could bear the silence any longer. He jumped out of the car and grabbed his and along with Laney's then followed Jean and Billy up to the trailer. "Now Lucas you are going to have to sleep on the couch" Jean said with her heavy accent. "That's fine... Can I help you guys with anything else?" All 3 of them looked offended. "Son... There is only 1 guy that you are speaking to and that is me. I would prefer it if you addressed with our names... That is why the good lord saw it fit to give us names" Lucas couldn't believe this. "Yes sir" Lucas said shyly. "Now you two head on down to the beach we will be down yonder in a little while," Jean said as she carried the last bag into her and Billy's room. At least when he was dating Brooke he didn't have to worry about her parents. Laney's were just creepy. "Lucas come on lets go!" Laney was getting inpatient "Alright beach here we come" Laney was wearing a green bathing suit with a built in skirt. It looked like something an 85 year old would wear. Nothing like the skimpy thongs Brooke would wear when they were in the Jacuzzi... That is when she wore something... most of the time she preferred to go naked... said it made her feel free. Lucas never complained. Here he was again... at the beach with a sweet beautiful girl and he had Brooke on his mind. As they reached the beach he noticed all the oyster shells sticking up in the sand. "What the hell??" He was amazed "Lucas it is heck and they are old oyster beds. They are really sharp so don't step on one." When Laney spoke she had this confidence about her that made Lucas not worry about her parents. He was here with her to have fun and he was going to.  
  
Finally Brooke was there. After 2 ½ weeks of driving and dealing with old people and tow truck drivers she was here! As she passed the sign that said "Welcome to Charleston" she picked up her cell phone and dialed 411. "Yes I need the address for Keith Scott... Yes he just moved here. Thank you" Brooke fingers started shaking as she listened to the operator give her the address. Again she started wondering if coming here was the right thing to do. As she drove down the crowded streets she noticed all the rainbow houses. It was the Rainbow Row. Lucas had told her about this while they were dating. It was a group of houses all beside each other each painted a different color. Lucas had said that one day he wanted one of these houses as a summerhouse where they could raise their kids. They had talked about that a lot when they were dating. Where they would live, how many kids they would have, what they would name them. She had always told him that if they did get one of those houses she would paint it hot pink. He had tried to tell her 100 times that she couldn't do that but always argued with him that when they were married that she could do whatever she wanted. Now things were so different. Now she didn't even know if they could work things out. Finally she came to the address the operator had given her. It was an apartment complex named Windy Ridge. The apartments were not trashy but she thought that maybe Keith could have done better. She drove up to the set where they were supposed to live and parked the car. She sat there for 10 minutes worrying and peeling all of her fingernail polish off and then finally knocked at the door.  
  
Lucas, Laney, Jean and Billy were almost home. Despite what Lucas had first thought he had had a lot of fun. He and Laney had played out by the pool pushing each other in. Jumped the waves in the ocean where he preceded to loose his bathing suit. They had stayed up late looking at the stars talking about stuff he didn't know anything about. Laney had showed him how to fish in the sound and how to water Ski. Over all Lucas had had a lot of fun. Every night when he wobbled into the den/living room/dinning room area to sleep on the couch the same thing had come to his mind. Was this who he was meant to be with? This girl who did not care about how she looked? Who was happy with who she was? Sure she was trying to change him to fit her parent's expectations but she was sweet. Sure she would take him into a store and tell him how he had to be a rich lawyer one day so they could have lots of money and a big house. But those were just dreams coming from a little girl who didn't have much. They were a lot a like and that made things fit together with then, and then it would happen Brooke would slowly creep into his mind and he would think about how she never wanted him to change for her. She liked him for who he was and what he had. She hadn't cared that he didn't have much money, or that his clothes weren't the best. All she had wanted from him was for him to be there for her in the morning when she woke up and when she went to bed at night. All she wanted was to be loved and to love him back. Why was he doing this to himself? He looked out the window and saw the sign "Welcome to Charleston". As they passed the rainbow row he wished Brooke were here to see it. It was so beautiful and it was what they had always said. They were going to get a house there and she was going to paint it hot pink. Brooke was funny like that. She didn't care about rules or what people thought. She lived life her way and taught Lucas to live life his way. "Look Lucas, Don't you love the rainbow row? Isn't it beautiful! I read in the newspaper the other day that there is the comity that wants to change the colors! Who in their right mind would want to mess up such beautiful art work" Laney said with an angry tone in her voice. "Yea..." Lucas muttered... "Why?"  
  
Keith opened the door with a very shocked look on his face. From his look you would have though that the Ed McMann had come to give him his million dollars. "Brooke... Uh what are you doing here" Keith said stunned. Brooke looked him straight in the eyes and could tell he already knew. "I came to talk to Luke... Is he here?" Brooke's fingers were shaking and she could feel her heart beating against her chest. "Um... He should be back any time now...Brooke we've been here for almost a month now... What took you so long?" Keith asked looking disappointed. She explained about the letter and how she hadn't known what to do and then the mix up with her grandmother and then about her car and how she had been sick but was feeling much better now and how she was still in love with Lucas. Keith sat there and listed contently. When she finished there was a long pause and then Keith spoke. "Brooke...I know you love him, and he loves you but Luke is doing good here. He found a sweet girl named Laney who he was taken a liking too. I'm sorry." Brooke was shocked. Not that she didn't think Lucas could find another girl, it was just she didn't think that he would be able to so fast. But then again it had been months since they had broken up. "Oh... Well good for him." There was another long pause "Keith I need to let him know that I am sorry. Even if we are just friends it is better than what we have now." Keith looked as if he knew exactly what she meant. "Come on maybe you should wait in his room until I get a chance to talk to him and get Laney out of here K?" Brooke agreed and followed Keith upstairs. Laney... What kind of a name was Laney? She walked into Lucas' room and sat down on his bed. A tear fell down her cheek. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come. "I am going to go get some work done downstairs. Give me a cal if you need anything" Brooke smiled at Keith and he walked out. She looked around Lucas' room. It looked just like Lucas. He had a new bedspread that was green with blue stripes and his old nightstand beside it. On his nightstand he had a few pictures. One of him and his mom when Lucas was about 8, one of him and Haley one Halloween where she was dressed up like a teacher and he was a pirate, and then there was one on the very corner. It was of him and her. She was grinning her big cheesy cheerleading grin and he had on some macho face and was giving her bunny ears. She had the same picture on her nightstand. Just as she turned to look at the pictures on his dresser she heard a car pull up. It was Lucas.  
  
As the Smith's pulled up into the parking lot, Lucas saw Keith in the front taking out the trash. Keith was motioning at Lucas with all of these weird hand signals, which Lucas had no idea what they meant. Jean parked the car and Lucas and Laney got out. Billy and Jean went and cornered Keith while Lucas ad Laney went into the house. Just as Lucas open the front door Keith yelled at Lucas "Luke wait..." He ran over to Lucas with a nervous look on his face. "You and I have some things we need to get done in your room. Maybe Laney can come back over later?" Lucas had no idea what Keith's problem was but he agreed. "Ok muffin. I will be back over about 7:00 ok?" Lucas nodded at her and the Smiths left. Keith and Lucas walked into the house and Keith motioned for Lucas to sit down. "Keith, what is up man? You are scaring me!" Keith looked down at his feet like he did that time he ran over Lucas' new bike. "There is a present in your room for you" Keith looked up and had a nervous grin on his face. Lucas had no idea what it could be. He walked up the stairs and opened his room door.  
  
"Brooke..." Lucas managed to say... he didn't know if she should hug or kiss her or kick her out. "Hey Broody..." Brooke said trying to break some of the tension. "I got your letter" Lucas sat down on his bed beside her and didn't know what to say. "Just now?" Lucas was kind of mad that it had taken her this long to come "No..." Brooke explained about how she didn't know what to do when she got it and then all about her trip. Then Lucas told her all about Laney and how they had met just a couple days after he came here. They talked for 2 ½ hours like there was nothing wrong until Brooke decided to be the first to bring up the touchy subject of "Them" "Lucas... I'm still in love with you" She said plainly and quietly. A tear ran down her cheek as she said it. "I think about you all the time and I understand... well I can learn to understand if you are with this new girl... I just needed you to know." Lucas was stunned. He hadn't expected Brooke to say that... any of that. He turned and looked at her. "Brooke... I... I love you too." He turned and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone one. After a few seconds they stopped and put their foreheads together. "What about Laney?" Brooke said with fear in her voice. Laney... Lucas had totally forgotten about her. "Shit..." Lucas muttered. Brooke looked hurt but he knew she understood. "Luke... if you break up with her... I will be the Peyton in this triangle and I will NOT let that happen. I love you Broody Lucas Scott and if I have to wait then well I will just have to wait" Lucas smiled "Brooke... Just as Lucas finished her name there was a knock at the front door. "I am guessing that would be Laney" Brooke turned to Lucas and kissed him on the forehead. She finished just as Laney walked in his room. "Hi... I'm Laney... You are?" Laney said in a sweet but snobby way. Brooke could tell Lucas was getting really nervous "I'm um...I'm Tallulah. I am Lucas' cousin from Tree Hill. His mom sent me to make sure he was eating enough...you know how moms can be. So... You're his girlfriend?" Brooke spoke so convincingly Lucas was even starting to believe her. She was talking like crazy Brooke. The crazy Brooke he loved. "Yea... We just got home from the beach and were going to go to dinner. Would you like to come? I have a brother who would love to double?" Laney seemed excited as she spoke. Like she was on one of those matchmaking shows. "I would love that" Brooke smiled her famous cheesy grin. "Okay... I ill go get him...I will see you too at Shoney's at 9:00... Sound good?" Brooke and Lucas both nodded and Laney left. "Shoney's" Brooke asked as she kissed Lucas "Ye hah... What should I wear?" Lucas spent the next 30 minutes watching Brooke model her sexy shorts and tops until he picked out the most revealing one she had brought with her. "I am going to break up with her Brooke" Lucas started but Brooke cut in "No Lucas... She is going to break up with you... Do these pants seem tighter on me than usual?" Lucas looked and Brooke and grinned. He loved her devious plans. "And why would she break up with a great guy like me?" Brooke looked at him in the eyes and kissed his nose. "Because at dinner tonight you are going to talk about me all night" Brooke smiled her cute smile and grabbed her pocket book. "You or Tallulah" Lucas grinned. He had missed this. He knew they still had a lot of talking to get through and he still had a lot of explaining but for now it was nice to just be Brooke and Lucas... Or in the case Tallulah and Lucas.  
  
Lucas and Brooke drove up to Shoney's in Brooke's convertible. "You ready Tallulah?" Lucas asked with a grin on his face. "Why yes I am..." Brooke said in a fake southern accent. Laney and her brother were already there waiting up by the entrance. "Now remember talk about Brooke non-stop because you love your cheery Brookee so much!" Brooke told him as they walked up to the entrance. "Tallulah... This is Jimmy... My older brother" Jimmy was tall and lanky much like Laney. He had bright orange hair and more freckles than could be counted. "Great... Lets eat" Lucas said as they started to walk in. "You owe me big"...Brooke muttered under her breath. The hostess sat them down at a booth. Brooke and Jimmy on one side and Lucas and Laney on the other. "So... Laney, How long have you tow been dating...is he really as kinky as his ex's tell me?" Brooke said with a smile on her face. Lucas kicked her in the shin from under the table. "Actually I am saving myself for when I get married" Laney smiled with a proud look on her face. "Haley??" Brooke muttered "No Laney..." Laney said back looking confused. "Right...So... Jimmy are you the same way?" Brooke turned her head to Jimmy who looked like he was in a daze. "Why yes ma'am. Daddy says it's a sin to have adult relations with another person before the good lord has blessed your relationship." Lucas could tell he better stop Brooke before she got on a role. "Brooke and I use to come and eat here..." Lucas spent the whole night talking about Brooke. Brooke spent the whole night making cracks at Laney and Jimmy saying things like "Oh My God that reminds me of the time that I had the 3 some with Mark and Josh" or "So am I going to go to hell because I have had sex?" By the time it was time to go Laney and Jimmy were thoroughly disgusted with Brooke and Laney was not too happy with Lucas. "Well Lane... I am going to walk Miss Tallulah to the car. Give you and Lucas some private time. Brooke gave Lucas an evil glare as they walked to the car. "Look Lucas we need to talk... I think you are still in love with this Brooke girl. Maybe you and I should not see each other until you figure things out. Laney looked hurt as she was speaking but seemed to be handling it ok. "Look Laney... The truth is Brooke is the love of my life. I cant get her out of my mind, and when I met you I thought that maybe if I fell in love with you I would forget about her" Laney had a tear running down her cheek. "Ok Then... I better go" Laney walked away and Lucas just stood there. He wasn't sad but he did feel guilty. Keith had been right. He had been leading her on the whole time. Because he and Keith both knew if Brooke hadn't come to him he would have gone to her at some point. Brooke was waiting by the car when he finally started walking over "You ok?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. "For the first time in months yea... I actually am." He kissed Brooke on the forehead and they drove home.  
  
Brooke woke up to the sound of crashing and cussing "What the Hell!" Lucas started laughing, "Keith hasn't mastered the stairs yet" Brooke turned over and kissed Lucas "How is anyone suppose to get any sleep around here..." Lucas looked her deep in the eyes. "Maybe is we had actually slept instead of doing what we did..." Brooke looked annoyed "yea, yea" She stood up and then had to sit back down because she felt so dizzy. "Hey... You okay?" Lucas asked looking really concerned. "Yea I've just been sick... I'm ok" Brooke lied. She didn't know what was wrong with her. "Hey I am going to go make some breakfast. What do you want?" Lucas smiled at her. He had treated her like a queen ever since she had gotten here. "Hmmm I don't know I will go with you" Just as they both got up her cell phone rang. "Its probably Peyton. I haven't called her in like 5 days..." Brooke searched her bag for her phone and then answered "Hello... Yes this is she. Are you sure? Maybe you are wrong this time too" Brooke was starting to yell "Yes I have but... Umm yea sure talk to my boyfriend Lucas" Here... Brooke said really annoyed... "He wants to talk to someone more rational" Lucas looked at her confused but took the phone anyway. Brooke went and sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands. "Hello... This is Lucas Scott... Right... I see... Are you sure...Ok I will talk to her... yes thank you... Bye" Lucas turned and looked a Brooke who was crying on the bed. "Brooke..." Brooke stopped him "No... Lucas... No we're to young. No..." She was breaking down. He walked over to the bed and held her in his arms while they both cried. Finally he broke the silence "Brooke... He says you need to go to a doctor and get some test run since we didn't know. He also says they will give us some options." Brooke pulled her head up out of his chest and looked him in the eyes "Lucas we can't have a baby... Not now... Not when we are just working things out," She was still crying. Her make-up was running and she was shaking. "Brooke... It's going to be on... Lets go. We can go to where I get my shoulder checked" Brooke stood up and grabbed his and. They walked down stairs and left.  
  
The ride there was quiet. Every once in a while Lucas would sigh or Brooke would sniffle. When they got there Brooke sat in the car for a few minutes before finally getting out. Lucas walked over and opened her door then, He grabbed her had and pulled her up. "Brooke... It's going to be ok." She just nodded knowing that if she spoke she would cry again. They walked in together hand in hand and checked in. As they waited the seconds passed like hours. Brooke cried some more and Lucas just sat there stiff. The finally "Brooke Davis the doctor will see you now" Brooke stood up and started to walk when she noticed Lucas didn't get up. "Lucas..." She was starting to cry hard again "You... You aren't coming?" Lucas stood up fast and ran to her side "I didn't think you would want me back there" A tear ran down Brookes cheek. She grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him with her. She wasn't going to do this alone.  
  
When she got back to her room she sat in the chair and the doctor came in. "Hi... I'm Dr. Weaver... Before we do anything I wanted to discuss your options with you. Do you know what they are?" Lucas and Brooke both shook their heads. "Ok then... Well first of all there is abortion" Brooke stopped her and looked at Lucas then turned back to the doctor "I... I don't want an abortion Lucas...We have to give this baby a chance" Lucas was relieved she said this he turned to her "Brooke... Whatever you want to do I am here for you" Brooke smiled and turned back to the doctor. "Well then there is adoption... There are millions of couples who want a child out there but can't have any." Brooke thought for a minute "I don't know if I can do that. Lucas... We're being selfish if we do that. It's not like we don't have the money or the time. And what if this child comes to us in 18 years and wants to know why the hell we didn't love I enough to keep it?" the doctor cut Brooke off before she could continue. Maybe I should run the test now and give you two time to think. "Yea... I think that would be best" Lucas said. The doctor took some blood and then did an ultrasound. "Right there... that's your baby. Would you like to know the sex?" Brooke looked at Lucas with pleading eyes. Lucas nodded at her. "Yea" Brooke said in a crackled voice. "Well it looks like a girl. Your about 16 weeks along. I am going to leave you 3 alone to talk" The doctor picked up the chart and left the room. Brooke and Lucas stared at the ultra sound picture for what seemed like ages until Brooke broke the silence. "Lucas... If we keep this baby are you going to regret it later? I know you keep saying it is my choice but this screws up your life too" Lucas turned to her and kissed her on the forehead "Brooke I'm not Dan. I am going to love this baby no matter what" Brooke smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. "Good because I really don't want someone else screwing up out baby... That's our job" They both smiled and sat there together looking at the picture of their little girl.  
  
It had been 3 weeks since they had been to the doctor and they were both starting to accept the news. Brooke had decided that the babies name was going to be Emma and Lucas wanted her to be named Katherine so they had compromised. Emmalyne Katherine Scott. And were going to call her Emma. Brooke always liked rich sounding names. No one knew that Brooke was pregnant yet because neither of then had had the courage to tell anyone. She was also starting to grow out of her clothes. Brooke knew that they weren't going to be able to keep this to them selves for much longer but they would as long as they could. Brooke turned over and looked at the clock... it was 4:30. "Luke...Luke... Luke are you awake?" Lucas groaned and turned over "I am now..." Brooke grinned, "Do we have any ice crème?" Lucas groaned again... "Brooke it is 4:30... How can you want ice crème now?" Brooke sat up and started to pout "Lucas... I don't want ice crème... but your daughter does" This always won Lucas over. "Ok, ok" he grinned "What kind? Brooke put her finger to her mouth "Hmmm Strawberry with chocolate syrup and whip crème" Lucas stood up and out his pants on...."And you wonder why you are growing out of your clothes" Brooke looked annoyed "Ha, ha now hurry before Keith wakes up" Keith knew Brooke was staying here but he thought she was in the 3rd bedroom. She had to wake up early every morning and move to that bed.  
  
It was 7:15 and Lucas, Brooke and Keith were eating breakfast. Brooke and Lucas had decided that they should tell Keith first. Keith turned and looked at Brooke "Wow Brooke we're feeding you well aren't we?" Brooke smiled nervously.... Then Lucas broke in "Keith... Um... Brookes pregnant." Keith dropped his fork and just stared. Finally he spoke "I though you two were sleeping in separate beds?" Brooke spoke this time "Keith... I'm 6 months pregnant" Keith turned and looked at her. "Oh...I thought..." Lucas explained how the test got mixed up and that she had been pregnant the whole time, that it was a girl and they were keeping it. After he finished Keith looked a Lucas with a very concerned look..."You need to go home and tell your mom" Lucas and Brooke both knew that they had too. "I know..."  
  
Lucas and Brooke had been driving for a while when they finally got to Tree Hill. Brooke looked down at her stomach. It was getting huge. "Broody... I'm getting fat" Lucas turned and looked at her laughing "Cheery... Your pregnant" Brooke hated when he did that. He always had an answer for everything. Just once she wanted him to say something like "No your not" or "What are you talking about" But no... He liked the fact that she was going to weigh 500 lbs. "I have an idea... I carried your child for 6 months now you carry it for the other 3" She always called it his child when she was annoyed or mad. "I would if I could but how would we explain that one to my mom? Brooke smiled she did love the way he could turn a bad situation into a good one and this was a bad situation. Finally they got to Karen's house and pulled in the driveway. "Here we go" Lucas said with a nervous look on his face. "Hey whose car is that?" Brooke saw a blue convertible sitting in the driveway. "Who knows" Lucas said. They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell just incase she had company. "Luke... Maybe we should wait and let the baby tell her." Brooke was shaking a lot like the day they found out they were pregnant. "Brooke... It's going to be ok..." Lucas said not too convincingly. Karen came to the door in a frazzle. Her hair was all out of place and her shirt was on backwards. "Mom... Are you ok" Karen came out and shut the door fast behind her. "Lucas, Brooke, What are you two doing here?" Karen was fidgeting. "Well mom it would be nice it we could talk inside" Karen thought for a minute. Just as she was about to speak the door opened and it was Dan. "Mom..." Lucas started "What the hell are you doing?" Brooke looked at Lucas's face. He was obviously shocked and hurt. "Lucas...It's... It's my life. Dan isn't as bad as I use to say. Lucas come in and talk" Lucas stormed passed her and Dan. "Brooke Sweetheart... come in" Karen said as she saw her stomach. When they all got in the den (including Dan) Lucas spoke. "Mom Brooke is 6 months pregnant with our daughter and we are going to keep the baby." Lucas spoke really fast. It was making Brooke really nervous. "What... Who did this happen?" Brooke thought it was better if she talked to Karen this time "There was a mix up with the test last time...Lucas and I went over all of our options and thought it was best that we kept the baby" Karen and Dan both looked shocked. Brooke looked down at Dan and noticed his zipper was down. "Lucas..." Karen started but she couldn't finish. She left and went to the bathroom. Now it was just Dan, Lucas, and Brooke. Dan had a smug look on his face. Brooke turned to him "Don't you say a word... Pregnant women have been known to kill people and then plead insanity. I am not past that." Brooke stood up and pulled Lucas into his room so they could talk. "Luke... Come on... lets just go to bed" Lucas laid down Brooke beside him and they both went to sleep.  
  
It had been 2 months since they had told Karen. They decided to stay in Tree Hill because it Brooke hated to ride. Plus Brooke was having fun with Peyton and Haley baby shopping. Between the 3 of them they had spent more money than she cared to tell Lucas on baby stuff. Peyton seemed okay with the whole thing, at least as far as Brooke could tell. Nathan and Lucas were spending a lot of time playing basketball and talking about the fact that Dan and Karen were sleeping together. Brooke was huge and had to buy a whole new wardrobe because none of her other clothes fit her. She had still not called her parents and told them about the baby because she figured she would just let the baby tell them when it was old enough. Today Peyton, Haley, Karen and Deb were throwing her a surprise baby shower. They had been talking about it for 3 weeks. Brooke knew about it because Peyton... the brilliant person she was left Lucas a message on the answering machine about it. Brooke came home, checked the messages and well she didn't want to ruin their fun so she had to act surprised. Brooke walked up to the café and open the door "SURPRISE" they all yelled. Brooke had a pretend smile on her face. "Oh My God you guys! I had no idea!" The party was fun. There were a lot of presents most of which she was going to return the next day because she didn't them. They played a bunch of dumb games that she didn't understand and now she and Lucas were on their way home. Brooke fidgeted in the seat. "You okay?" Brooke felt like she was dying. Her back was killing her. "Yea... I think... Aw my back" Brooke was tossing in the seat. "Come on let's go to the hospital" Lucas had a worried look on his face. "No... Luke... I'm fine." Brooke could tell that he didn't believe her and she was glad. Lucas drove up to the emergency entrance and helped her in. By now she was screaming in pain "Son of a bitch!" Brooke was yelling every cuss word in her vocabulary. "Can I get some help here?" Lucas yelled. A nurse came up to them and gave Brooke a wheel chair. "How far a long is she?" The nurse was walking fast and pushing Brooke. "Umm 8 months... Is she going to be ok?" The nurse pushed Brooke into the elevator and took her up to labor and delivery. "Lucas... Its too early" Brooke cried. "Brooke is going to be fine I promise you." Lucas tried to be reassuring but he wasn't doing a good job of it. "It hurts!" Brooke was yelling. "Its not fair! I had to get fat and have swollen ankles and now I have to do this! Lucas keep that thing in your pants next time!" Finally they got her to the room and the doctor came in. "Ok Brooke I am going to check you now" There was a short pause. "Ok Brooke you are 10 centimeters you have to push now." Brooke turned and started moaning "Your kidding me... Don't you have any pain meds! I'm dying here" They doctor was getting agitated. "Brooke push!" 15 minutes later Emmalyne Katherine Scott was born. Weighing 4 pounds 3 ounces, 17 inches long.  
  
Brooke sat in the bed with Emma in her arms. "Luke... She's perfect." Brooke was crying. She slid over on the bed to make room for Lucas. "Hey Emma that's your daddy. He is going to spoil you rotten. You just always remember who went though labor with you and had no pain meds." Brooke smiled and Lucas and handed Emma over to him. He rocked her back and forth and kissed Brooke on the forehead. "You did good mom" Lucas smiled... Brooke looked at him "Ok Broody don't get all hallmark on me now...I did didn't I?" They both laughed, "I love you Brooke" Brooke looked up from Emma "I love you too 


	2. Someting special

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I didn't even think anyone was going to read it! I have no idea how to work this place so sorry for the weird format. This chapter is shorter than the other one.... But I promise the next one will be really long! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Brooke unbuckled little Emma from her car seat. She couldn't believe how small she was. The doctors had made Emma stay a couple of days after she was born because she was so small. Haley, Peyton, and Nathan had been up there non-stop fussing over her and bringing her presents. Finally on Brooke's second day up there the doctor had to tell them all to go home because they were being a disturbance. Karen had come up to see her a few times but couldn't bring herself to hold baby Emma. Brooke could tell by the way she looked at Emma that all she saw when she looked into those little babies' eyes was the destruction of her son's life. A life she had spent 18 years on making sure he had whatever he needed. Teaching him right from wrong and mostly teaching him not to have sex until he was much older. Now it was Brooke's fault in her eyes that her little boy was now a father and Brooke knew she was right. But she couldn't worry about that right now. She and Lucas had their own child to teach these things too and Brooke really hoped that she could burn into that child's head what Karen and her parents hadn't been able to burn into hers and Luke's. She carried Emma into the house cooing at her and telling her how cute she was. After Lucas had carried all the flowers and baby gifts into the house he made Brooke hand over Emma. It was not an easy task but after a lot of coaxing she finally agreed knowing he loved her as much as she did. Once she had put everything away and Lucas had put Emma into her new crib to sleep Brooke pulled Lucas over on the couch and kissed him. "She's perfect isn't she?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. "Of course she is... look who her daddy is" She knew that Lucas loved it when she said stuff like that but now it was time to be serious. "Luke... Do you think if we pray really hard she won't turn out like me? I don't want her to be like me" This broke Lucas's heart. "Brooke..." Lucas started but Brooke cut in again "She is too sweet and to smart and she is not having sex until she is 30. Lucas... I don't regret for a minute having Emma. Not even a second. I love the 2 of you more than anything else in this world and if I could go back and change things I wouldn't...but" Lucas stopped her. She couldn't listen to this anymore "Brooke... I hope more than anything our daughter turns out like you because then I will know she will be smart and beautiful and have the best personality and attitude of anyone I know" A tear ran down Brooke's cheek. "Do you really mean that?" Lucas was hurt that Brooke had said all of that "Brooke I love you. Just because w had a baby together doesn't mean I have to be with you. We could just deal with the whole custody thing. But Brooke I am here because I'm gonna love you more than anyone. I would be here even if we hadn't had Emma because I love the person you are" Brooke seemed content with this answer and laid her head in his lap. "I am really scared Lucas. What if we aren't good enough?" Lucas pulled her head up from his lap "We are Brooke... We are"  
  
Emma was only 3 weeks old and Lucas could already tell she was going to be just like Brooke. This may have scared Brooke but Lucas loved it. Like Brooke, Emma loved attention. She screamed like she was dying when she was alone but as long as someone was talking to her or holding her she was fine. Brooke had gone out 3 days after they had brought her home and bought the most expensive video camera there was. She taped Emma non-stop. Lucas didn't mind he was glad that they would have all of this on tape. She wasn't going to be this small forever. Haley, Peyton and Nathan were over all the time trying to help. Poor Nathan. Lucas actually felt sorry for him. He hated kids and Haley drug him over every day. For a while she even wanted a baby of her own but Lucas and Brooke had talked her out of that really fast. Peyton loved to draw pictures of Emma. Some were really good, some just creped Lucas out. But he and Brooke loved all the attention. Karen on the other hand hated it. She would come over every once in a while to see Lucas. She barely even spoke to Brooke anymore. She had stopped things with Dan because he kept calling Lucas "Dan Jr." but Lucas was glad they had ended things. It was just too weird for him. He did wish that his mom would at least try and be nice. "Emma shouldn't be punished because of Brooke and mines mistake," he would tell her but she would just cringe and say, "I'm sorry Luke I just cant" and would then leave. Brooke had tired to talk to her but Karen had lost it... so they both now just decided to leave it alone hoping she would come around. Lucas walked into Emma's room and stared up at the pink and yellow walls. "Brooke wonders why she can't sleep in here" Lucas thought "It probably gives her a headache" He turned and saw Brooke rocking Emma to sleep. He loved to watch his to girls. Anytime anyone would mention Emma's name Brooke would start to gush about how beautiful "their" Daughter was and how she was their little princess. And if the truth were told she was. They had both made a pact before she was born that they wouldn't spoil her... That pact ended the day after she was born when Lucas went and bought out the whole toy store. He motioned over to Brooke who was putting Emma in her crib. She laid he down and walked out of the room with Lucas. "She is gonna be out all night I bet. She had a busy day... what do you want to do?" Lucas looked her in the eyes "Sleep..." He knew Brooke wanted the same thing. They walked into their bedroom hand in hand and fell onto the bed not bothering to change clothes. "Lucas..." Brooke started. The way Brooke said it Lucas knew this was going to be one Brooke's famous 10 hours conversations. "Yea" he turned to her and smiled. She looked so frail. "I think some things wrong." Lucas felt her head. She was burning up. "Brooke I am gonna go call Haley and see if she can watch Emma. You've got to get to the hospital... Stay here. He ran to the phone and dialed Haley's number... There was no answer. Then he called Peyton; there was no answer there either. As he hung up the phone to try Haley again he heard a thump. He ran to his room to see Brooke passed out on the floor. He ran up to her with the phone in his hand... "Brooke.... Brooke, look at me! Damn it! Brooke" He dialed the number 555-2934 on the phone. "Hello" A sleep voice answered "Mom... I need you to come sit with Emma... I have to get Brooke to the hospital" 


	3. What was, What is, and What Will Be

What was, What is, and What Will Be  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! I am trying to update fast... I am on a role! This chapter should be longer. Please send me more reviews! I need some more ideas and suggestions on what can make the story better! (  
  
Lucas sat in the emergency room waiting room. As soon as Karen had gotten there to watch Emma he had rushed Brooke as fast as he could to the hospital. She was so pale and hot. She was burning up with a fever and shook with chills the whole drive here, unconscious the whole time. Lucas had no idea what was wrong with her. They doctors weren't telling him anything. They wouldn't even let him stay with her. Brooke hated hospitals. She had even considered a having Emma at home but changed her mind because she wanted the pain meds. He needed to be with her. She needed him and they didn't understand that. Why hadn't he noticed that she was looking pale? Why hadn't she told him she felt bad? After all they had been through why was this happening to them? Lucas couldn't wait anymore... He had to know how she was doing. He stood up and walked over to the front desk where a short skinny lady was eating a Twinkie. "Yesir... can I help you?" Lucas found it hard to speak. "Umm yes I brought my girlfriend in over an hour ago... Can someone please tell me how she is doing? Her name is Brooke Davis" The lady looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face "Sir I am sorry if you are not immediate family or her husband then I can not give you any medical information without her permission now please sit down and I will see if I can get someone to talk to you" Lucas was getting really mad "Look Lady! She might as well be my wife! Just tell me how she is doing!" The lady was getting mad too "Sir, sit down now! Someone will be with you in a moment!" Lucas couldn't take this anymore. He was glad it was a woman sitting at that desk because if it had been a man then he would have punched him. Lucas walked back to his seat and waited. It was all he could do. 2 more hours passed. He called his mom a couple of times to check on Emma. Hoping that it would help pass the time. Finally at 3:23 what looked like a doctor came out to talk to him. "Are you Lucas Scott?" Lucas nodded eagerly "Yes Miss Davis has been asking for you." This had to be a good sign Lucas thought. She was talking. "Now Mr. Scott... I need to prepare you before you go into see her" He motioned at the chair for Lucas to sit down and Lucas did. "I understand that the two of you just had a baby?" The doctor had a very serious look on his face "Yes...about 3 weeks ago" Lucas's voice was raspy and his throat was dry. "Yes well as it turns out Brooke had an infection from the delivery. There was nothing either of you could have don't to prevent this. But we did have to do surgery and from the looks of things..." he paused looking at Lucas's concern on his face "I'm sorry... but it looks like you two aren't going to be able to have anymore children." Lucas was dumbfounded and speechless. There was a long pause before Lucas spoke again "So there's no chance?" The doctor looked sadly at Lucas. "There is always a chance... It is just not very likely... I am sorry" Lucas looked at the doctor's face as he spoke. He looked as if he had given this same news 100 times before. "So she is going to be ok?" The doctor looked up from the floor "She is going to be just fine...I haven't told her yet. I thought she might do better if you were in there with her" Lucas nodded. He was probably right. Brooke was not going to take this well. He followed the doctor into her room where she was resting. "Hey Broody... Why so grim?" Brooke asked in her usual cheeriness. From the way she spoke you would have never known anything was wrong. "Hey Cheery..." Lucas said as he kissed her on the forehead "How are you feeling?" Brooke looked up at him "Like someone just cut my stomach open... Where's Emma?" The doctor was standing in the corner apparently ready to talk. "Brooke we need to talk...Apparently you had an infection." Lucas paused. He didn't know how he was going to tell her this. Thankfully the doctor broke in. "Brooke... We had to do a lot of work in there... and to stop the infection we had to cut some important tubes in your uterus. So as of right now it looks like you may never have children again... I'm sorry" Lucas saw a tear run down Brookes cheek and then she quickly wiped it away. "So you mean like never?" She asked quietly. "I'm sorry" The doctor said and then left the room. Lucas and Brooke both sat there for a long time, neither of them speaking. It reminded Lucas of the day they found out they were having Emma. Brooke was crying but trying to hide it. Lucas was trying to be strong and not doing a very good job. Why had this happened to Brooke? She was only 17, 17 years old and having to deal with this, all of this. They were both so young...  
  
Brooke came home 1 week later. She was really happy to get home to her little girl. Brooke found it hard to believe that she had grown since the last time she saw her, but she had. Haley and Nathan were of course there when she got home, Haley fussing over everything and Nathan complaining. Karen had gone home once Haley and Nathan had gotten Lucas's message and Lucas had tried to call her but there was no answer. Brooke was lying in her bed with Emma and Nathan (Who had hurt his ankle in a game of basketball with Lucas). "No... No! Damn you Maria... How dare you cheat on Kevin with Paul!"? Nathan yelled at the soap opera on TV. "He really loved you" He like Brooke had been confined to bed and they had both gotten a chance to catch up on their soap operas. "Nathan... it's like wrestling... Its not real" Nathan looked at Brooke with a truly shocked face. "What...Wrestling isn't real? What next? Are you going to try and tell me that reality TV is scripted?" Brooke couldn't believe how a man so good at sports could be such an idiot. "Nathan... It is!" Nathan had an irritated look on his face. Brooke loved to push his buttons. She had nothing better to do these days. She could wait until Emma could talk. She would sit there sometimes drowning out the sound of Nathan's yelling and wonder what her first words would be. She hoped it would be mama but someone how she didn't think so. "Hey Nathan... What was your first word?" Brooke asked as she looked over at Nathan who was giving the finger to the TV. "I don't know... Probably dada. Mom was working too much" That's what Brooke had figured. She didn't know what her first word was. She didn't even remember a time when her parents had been there for a birthday, or Christmas. Work had always meant more to them than she did.  
  
Months passed since Brooke's surgery. It had taken some time but they had both gotten use to the idea that Emma would be their only child. She was 8 months old now and had developed he own personality. She was crawling everywhere and getting into everything. She learned that the camera meant smile so whenever she saw one on TV or anywhere else she put on a big smile. Even though Brooke and Lucas both spoiled her rotten she was a sweet child as long as she was getting a good amount of attention. She loved to shop with Brooke. Her first word hadn't been Mama or Dada like both Lucas and Brooke had hoped. It was "go". One day Lucas and Brooke were watching TV in the den and Emma crawled up, grabbed onto the table, stood up and yelled, "Go". After that everything was "go" according to Emma. She also loved it when Lucas read to her. Her favorite book was "No, No Bunny" about a little bunny who was trying to take things from his friends. Brooke always told Lucas that that wasn't a very good sign, that she was going to grow up to be a pickpocket. Brooke was sitting on the couch watching Teletubbies with Emma. Emma loved Teletubbies. Brooke thought they were gay. She had tried to get Emma to watch a cool show like "Young and the Restless" or even "Dawson's Creek" in the mornings saying to Emma "Baby... Teletubbies are gay... James Van Der Beek is a hottie... Don't you want to watch the hottie instead of the gay Teletubbie?" Emma would just stare up at her with a confused look on her face so Brooke had given up. Brooke stood up and walked to the kitchen where Lucas was trying to figure out their new blender. "Hey handsome..." Brooke said grinning "You don't think she is going to be one of those babies who is addicted to Barney and Teletubbies until she is like 6 do you?" Lucas laughed... "With you as her mother I seriously doubt it. She will probably be the only 6 year old that knows what gay means though" Brooke giggled. "She will wont she. Are you finished with that thing yet? I want a margarita." Lucas was trying his best to make it work. "Maybe we should just take my mom out to eat... I mean whatever she has to tell us she can probably do it just as well at Chili's right?" Brooke had accomplished what she had come in there to do. She hated to cook for Karen. Something was always wrong. Then after she insulted her food she talked for an hour about how they ruined their lives. Being a mother Brooke understood part of where she was coming from and she was pretty sure Lucas did too. But she couldn't imagine ever talking to Emma like that. She looked at the clock... It was already 4:00. "I'm gonna go call Haley and Nathan and see if they can watch Emma." She turned and walked out of the kitchen, then called Haley. "Great Ok... We'll see you guys in about 30 minutes"  
  
Brooke and Lucas waited at the entrance of Chili's. "If we can get here on time with a 8 month old at home you would think that she could too" Brooke shot off "Calm down Tallulah." Brooke hated it when he did that. Finally Karen pulled up "Who's that in the car with her" Lucas asked looking at Brooke. Before Brooke could answer Dan stepped out. "Dan!" They both said at the same time... "What the hell!" Lucas started but shut up was Karen got closer. "Karen, How are you?" Brooke said with a fake smile "Brooke, I am fine" Karen said with her teeth gritted. Dan was looking all of them with a smug look on his face. Brooke always thought it was interesting that when Dan Smiled he looked like The Grinch. She had even told him that one time. "Well let's eat" Dan said and walked ahead with Karen. "What the..." Lucas started but Brooke stopped him. "He's not worth it. Maybe he is going to tell us he is on death row!" Brooke loved making jokes about Dan like that. Plus it seemed to make Lucas a little less tense. They got to their booth and sat down. It was quiet until Dan decided to break the silence. "So how is my granddaughter?" He had his Grinch smile on his face. Lucas lost it "Well you see to be Emma's grandfather you would have had to have been my father and well... You weren't that so you have no claim to her as your granddaughter." Brooke could tell Lucas was really mad now. Karen must have known too because she chose that very moment to tell Lucas the news that would shatter his world... "Lucas... Dan and I well we are going to have a baby"  
  
Spoilers- More about Dan and Karen, Brucas and their child issues, Naley and Maybe Laney will be back! 


	4. Well well well

spoiled-chick08 – Thank you! I am so glad you like it! I am always open to ideas! (I am having writers block right now! hahahaha  
  
Thank you to everyone else who left reviews! I love to read them!! This chapter is funnier than the past 2. Hope you like it! Please review... I need reviews so that I know what to write next. Please tell me what you like and what you don't like! Thank you!!  
  
The whole table was quiet. Neither Brooke nor Lucas knew what to say to this. Dan and Karen? Well they do say that history repeats itself. Brooke thought. She just never thought it would happen to Dan and Karen. Karen was the first to break the silence. "Luke... Look I know you don't understand and well I don't expect you too but just think of it like this. Think of how much you love Brooke Lucas. That's the way I think I love Dan" Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Karen loved Dan? Well at least she said she thought she did. Brooke thought for a minute and realized she could relate with how Karen was feeling. She had still loved Lucas even when he had hurt her most. It was just something that couldn't be helped. She could never hate Lucas and not for lack of trying either. Brooke was starting to see things from Karen's point of view, but she could tell Lucas wasn't. He was sitting beside her steaming, fidgeting with his fingers the same way he had when she had lied to him about being pregnant the first time. Now that she thought about it she technically hadn't lied. I mean she really was pregnant. Now was not the time for this. Her mind had been wondering off a lot lately. Probably due to the amount of Teletubbies she was watching each day. "Back to Lucas" She thought. He was sitting there now totally still. It had been silent now for 10 minutes. Brooke had to do something. She couldn't take it. "So... Who else thinks that purple Teletubby is gay?" Everyone's focus changed straight from the situation to Brooke. "Oh don't look at my like that... Someone had to say something" Brooke shot out. She could tell by the looks on all of their faces they agreed with her. "Look Lucas... Maybe Dan and I should go home and let you and your mom talk?" Brooke knew he needed time with his mom right now. "Come on Danny boy. Your driving my to Nathan and Haley's to get Emma and then taking me home and if you're a good boy I will give you a lollipop." Brooke loved making Dan mad. She had done it since she was six and since her parents her big supporters of "Dan Scott" he wouldn't say anything to make her mad. "By Baby... Call me if you are going to be too late. Here are the keys." Brooke kissed Lucas and then walked out with Dan. He looked pissed. She was going to pay for this tonight but she knew in the long run it would be better. She and Dan walked out together. She of course was giving him grief the whole way out.  
  
Lucas sat there with his mom for a minute in silence. "Don't worry about Brooke... Dan will get her home safely." Lucas looked up at his mom. "It's not Dan I am worried about...Brooke may kill him" Karen and Lucas both laughed. "Lucas... I know we haven't gotten along as well as we use to over the past year... I just always thought that you would wait. I thought I taught you... I don't know what I did wrong" Lucas looked up. His mom was truly sorry. She had a sad and solemn look on her face. "Mom... You did teach me... You taught me well... It's just when I saw Brooke, All those teachings... Well they weren't there anymore" Karen laughed. "I know... That's how it is when you see your true love for the first time, Luke... Dan Scott is a despicable man. He is mean as a snake and you know why that is? It is because I made him that way. I pushed him. When you told me Brooke was pregnant I wasn't worried about you too with a baby... You are both smart and responsible. I was worried she would turn you like I did Dan. But now that I know her better I see how much she loves you Lucas. The way she looks at you. You two made me miss that. Now I didn't mean to get pregnant... That was an accident. But Lucas things happen for a reason. I have always told you that and I truly believe that. Here I brought you something." Karen reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a jewelry case. "This was your grandmothers wedding ring. It is 3 carrots... Not that it matters... I can tell by the way Brooke looks at you, you could propose with an onion ring and she would accept. You need to ask that girl." Somehow Lucas wasn't as mad at Karen anymore. "Mom... Thank you... and I do still hate Dan but I am happy that you are happy" Lucas paused "Oh god do you know what I just thought about... This baby is going to be Emma's Aunt or Uncle" Karen and Lucas both laughed. "Well you had better get thinking. I know Brooke Davis and when your propose it had better be flashy and romantic." Karen started. "But you said she..." Karen looked up at her naive son "I lied... Now come on lets get you home to your family"  
  
Brooke sat in the car with Dan. "So.... Danny boy is this kid gonna hate you too?" Brooke was thoroughly enjoying this. Dan had an irritated look on his face. "I don't know Brooke... It depends on what idiot girl comes and brainwashes it" Brooke turned to Dan trying to look offended. "Are you sure it is going to be a boy?" Brooke giggled at the thought of Dan Scott with a daughter. Finally they were at Nathan and Haley's. Brooke walked up to the front step to knock on the door. Haley came holding Emma. "Brooke we need to talk..." Haley said with a concerned look on her face. Brooke didn't know what was wrong. "Well I have to hurry Dan is driving me home... Long story call I will have to tell you later. Haley turned, waved at Dan and shut the door. "Well Nathan and I turned Emma on Telletubbies today and she well... she said Gay!" Brooke burst out laughing... "Its about time Emmy...Telletubbies are gay aren't they princess" Nathan came to the couch and sat down. "Brooke you have one very educated daughter." Brooke giggled and kissed Emma on the head "I know" She said looking proud... Well I gotta run. Drama waits for me at home. Thanks for watching her." Brooke started to leave when she noticed Nathan and Haley whispering about something. "Should we tell her" Nathan asked Haley quietly... "Sure..." Haley was smiling from ear to ear "Were going to have a baby!" Brooke was hearing that sentence for the second time that night. And apparently it didn't matter how many times she heard it because she was just as shocked as the first time. "Oh My God You guys that is awesome congratulations! Look I gotta run call me tomorrow!" Brooke hugged both Nathan and Haley and made her way out the front door with Emma in her arms. She was happy for them and for Karen and Dan but part of her was sad. She hadn't gotten the joy of finding out she was pregnant and she never would. When she had found about Emma all she felt was fear. Brooke quickly pushed these thoughts out of her mind before reaching the car. She had Emma and Lucas and that was enough. She opened the car door and put Emma in the back seat in her car seat. "There's the Grinch Emma look" She said pointing to Dan... Emma just giggled her squeaky giggle like she did whenever Brooke spoke to her. Brooke opened her door. "Nathan doesn't say hey" She said with a grin on her face. Dan just drove. Emma talked her baby talk to Brooke the whole way home and Brooke preceded to pretend like she knew what she was saying, looking at Dan saying things like "You think he looks like a Wiggle? Me too baby" or "No sweetheart that isn't the boogieman... That's just your scary grandpa." Dan just ignored them both and drove.  
  
When Lucas got home all the lights were off. He had stopped off at the store to get Brooke some Flowers. He owed her big for tonight and he knew she knew it. He walked into the house quietly and put Brookes flowers in a vase then went up stairs to see her and Emma asleep oh their bed watching ER. "Carter... wait" the TV echoed as he picked Emma up to move her to her crib. "Abby I love you" He could hear in the background. Now there was a relationship with troubles. Abby the alcoholic in love with Carter the drug addict, now both doctors. Whenever Brooke and Lucas would hit a bumpy spot in their relationship she would always compare them to Abby and Carter. After that there problems didn't seem so bad. That was one of the things Lucas loved most about Brooke. Life was life... whether it was TV or real... somehow in her mind it always mixed together and made her smart. As Lucas walked into the bathroom he heard Brooke rolling over "Luke...Hey handsome... How did it go?" Lucas looked over at Brooke whose eyes were barley open. "It was fine... We talked and I think we have both made out peace with the situations at hand" Brooke looked confused but then remembered what she had to tell him "Oh my God I totally forgot to tell you! Haley's pregnant!" Brooke said it with so much excitement it scared Lucas. "Wow... Talk about a baby boom" Brooke smiled and turned back over going back to sleep. She slept a lot lately... Chasing after Emma was no easy chore. He walked into Emma's room kissing her one last time before he turned in. She was more and more like Brooke everyday. Not just her looks but her attitude too. She made him laugh and smile everyday. He made sure her monitor was on and walked back to his room and fell into bed. It had been a long day. He grabbed the remote to turn the TV off hearing the last 5 minutes of the show "What do you want Carter?" Abby yelled at Noah Wyle's character "I wanna marry you he yelled back" Lucas turned the TV off and kissed Brooke on the head... "I know how you feel dude" He said back to the black TV screen. "I know how you feel"  
  
It was 2 days until Brooke and Lucas's "anniversary". They had dubbed July 19th "Their" day because that had been the day Brooke had gotten to Charleston. Brooke had no idea what to get Lucas. He kept talking about how he had her the perfect present and she didn't have him anything! Between watching Emma and dealing with all the drama around Tree Hill she didn't have anytime. Plus she and Emma had both had the flu and were both still warn out and cranky from the whole thing. It didn't help matters that she had a doctor's appointment today so she probably wouldn't get to shop today either. She walked into Emma's room where she was sitting quietly playing with her Busy Ball Popper. Out of all the toys she had in her room that is all Emma would play with. Lucas said it was because she was going to be a basketball player. Brooke refused to believe that. She picked Emma up and sat her on her whicker-changing table. Emma's whole room was done in white whicker. Emma squirmed. She hated getting dressed. Once Brooke brought out the pink dress Emma was going to wear she started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Emma... not today... Please just get dressed for mommy." Emma would not let up. "Emma... Please... You can be on TV" Emma's favorite thing in the whole world was to watch herself on camera. She would sit there quietly for hours. Finally Emma quieted down and Brooke dressed her. "Now that's mommy's sweet baby girl. I knew she was in there somewhere" Brooke sat her on the floor and turned on what she and Lucas called "The Emma show" and packed Emma's diaper bag full of toys for her to play with at the doctors office. Lucas had said he would watch her but he was off with Nathan and Tim. Brooke always made him do stuff with them every once in a while. He needed the distraction these days. Finally she finished the bag and grabbed Emma who didn't seem to mid leaving because she knew that the diaper bag meant, "go". She and Brooke went to the car and Brooke buckled her in her car seat and they were off on what Brooke liked to call "One of their famous adventures." Every day was an adventure with Emma. She turned on the radio listening to Jessica Simpson. "Wonder how many moms listen to Jessica?" she thought. They spent all day going to target and then to the mall still seeing nothing to get Lucas. Finally it was 2:35, time for Brooke's appointment. Emma was conked out in the back seat. She was dreading this. Doctors always gave her the creeps and with her history with them she didn't trust them. She drove up to the doctor's office. It was a small building with flowers all around it. She pulled Emma out of her car seat and walked in. It was so crowded. People everywhere. She was really glad she had an appointment. "Yes... Brooke Davis." She said to the desk clerk. She nodded at her and Brooke went and sat down. Emma was now wide awake and trying to pull Brooke's hair out. She moved from her hair to her eyes then her earrings. The old lady beside Brooke was staring. "Is that your sister sweetheart? She is adorable" Brooke turned and smiled at the old lady "No this is my daughter Emma" The lady had a disappointed look on her face and turned away. Brooke hated it when people judged her for having Emma. Emma was all she would ever have so people just needed to get over it. Finally the nurse called her name to go back to the back. Brooke stood on the scales. 108. Not bad... The she walked back to the exam room. Emma was sitting on the floor playing with her doll while the doctor talked to Brooke. "So you have been healthy since our last visit?" The doctor asked making notes on her chart. "Well other than having the flu last week yea..." The doctor smiled..."Ok well we are just going to do some blood work...." Then she looked down at Emma "Wow she is getting big... Looks just like her mama. Where's daddy today?" Brooke could tell the doctor was trying to pry. She always did that almost as if she were trying to find something wrong with their family life "Oh Lucas is out with his brother and a friend... He needed a break after last week." The doctor seemed satisfied with her answer. "Ok... Well I will send a nurse in here to draw some blood. It shouldn't be too much longer." She smiled and left the room. It was another 15 minutes before a nurse came in to takes Brookes blood. When she stuck the needle in Brooke wanted to cuss so bad...but had tried to stop... at least sometimes for Emma's sake. "Ok sweetie... We are just going to run this to the lab... it shouldn't take more than 30 minutes" The nurse grabbed up her stuff and left the room. 30 minutes? Broke couldn't spend the rest of her day here. She still had to find Lucas a present. She looked down at Emma. "Maybe I will just give him a puppy... I want a puppy... Hey maybe he got me a puppy!" Brooke thought to herself getting excited. "Hey Emmy... Do you want a puppy? We can get 3 puppies... Chihuahuas and name them Nacho, Taco, and Bella!" Emma just stared at her and then let out a little giggle. "Oh well" Brooke got down on the floor and played with Emma until the nurse came back. But the nurse didn't come back. It had been 45 minutes and no one had even come to apologize. Finally the doctor came in and had a nervous look on her face. She was fidgeting with her notes and wouldn't look Brooke straight in the eyes... "Brooke... We need to talk... Something came up in your blood work"  
  
Lucas, Nathan and Tim were playing 2 on 1 and of course Lucas was the one. He didn't mind though... He was still killing them. It was nice to finally get out of the house. Being cramped up in the house with Emma and Brooke for a week was not his idea of fun. It wasn't that he didn't love spending time with them... He loved that more than anything. It was just that they were both very demanding when there were sick and to have them both sick at the same time... well he was just glad it was over. It had given him time to think about how he was going to pop the question to Brooke. He had gone over so many plans in his head that they all kind of ran together, except one. The one he had decided to use. He was going to ask her on their "Anniversary". It was perfect. They were going to send Emma to his mom so they could be alone. He looked over at Tim and Nathan who were coming up with a new strategy. "Hey guys can I tell you a secret?" Both guys stopped and looked at Lucas. "As long as it doesn't involve another pregnant woman I'm in," Nathan spouted off. He had apparently had it with Haley. Her hormones had kicked in and she was acting like the wicked witch of the west. "Does it have to do with naked girls.... Wait naked Brooke??" Tim said excitedly. "Dude... no and that is my soon to be wife you are talking about" Both Nathan and Tim's mouths flung open "Dude... I knew you liked her and all but if I had known that you liked her that much I would have stopped my fantasies about her along time ago... Sorry dude... I didn't know" Tim was so stupid sometimes. "Of course not... I mean people have babies with women they don't really like all the time" Lucas said sarcastically. "Well Nathan is" Lucas and Nathan both shot evil looks at Tim "Tim... Haley and I are married!" Tim looked confused "No way dude... When did this happen?" Tim wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. "Dude... Like a year ago!" Nathan said in disbelief. "Guys... back to me...I wanna show you the ring" Lucas pulled the ring out of his coat pocket. "Damn... Don't show that to Haley... She'll he wanting one too" Lucas took it that Nathan liked it. "I am going to ask her Friday... and well I want you too to be my best men" Both Nathan and Tim grinned like monkeys. "Dude... I am truly touched... You and Peyton make an ok couple" Tim said hugging Lucas "Tim! I am asking Brooke!" Tim shook his head "Brooke? But didn't you just have a baby with her? I thought... Dude whatever... I am happy for you and whoever you are marrying." Lucas hugged Tim back. He was starting to regret asking him to be a groomsmen. He turned to Nathan next "You in little brother?" Nathan smiled and hugged Lucas... "Yea... I guess I am big brother" Now all Lucas had to do was ask Brooke. That was going to be the part that was hardest.  
  
Brooke stared up at the doctor. "What do you mean?" she asked looking confused. Maybe she was dying. Maybe she had something like cancer and she only had like 6 weeks to live. So many things were acing through her head. "Brooke... Have you been having unprotected sex?" Brooke couldn't believe she was asking that. Yes she and Lucas had. Maybe he had given her some god awful STD from sleeping with Nikki. She would kill him. "Umm yes but just with Lucas" Brooke spoke softly. "Well Brooke it looks like... Well I don't know how to tell you this... We didn't think it could happen but you are pregnant" The doctor finally spit out. Brooke didn't know what to say. She was pregnant? How had this happened... Well of course she knew how it had happened but they had told her she couldn't have children. "Are you sure?" was all Brooke could choke out. "Yes I double checked... I am as shocked as you are... We need to do an ultra sound to see how far along you are." Brooke couldn't believe this. As if her being pregnant wasn't shocking enough, her, Haley and Karen all three pregnant at the same time. That was crazy! The doctor put the jelly on her stomach and did the ultra sound. "It looks like you are about 12 weeks along." Brooke smiled "Is it healthy?" The doctor smiled back. "Good strong heart beat... Looks like Emma is going to be a big sister. Here... Take these home to Lucas." The doctor handed her pictures "Show him his new baby" Brooke took the pictures. She now knew what she was going to give Lucas.  
  
Spoilers: Brooke tells Lucas and Lucas proposes. Karen has complications. 


	5. Old Friends and New ones

Thank you all for the great reviews! Just to clear up a few things... Brooke's infection was taken care of. It was said that it was VERY unlikely that she could have another baby but not impossible. I thought that Lucas and Brooke needed another baby. I am glad you guys are liking the story! I am really enjoying writing it. Ok well I am going to start on the new chapter. Please READ AND REVIW!! I really need some reviews!  
  
On her way home from the doctor Brooke stopped off at Target to get a box and tissue paper to wrap Lucas' present in. It had finally started to sink in she was actually going to have another baby. It had also hit her that she was going to be 19 with 2 kids when this baby was born. Sometimes it worried her that she was more like Emma's big sister than her mom but she was a much better parent to Emma than her parents had ever been to her. Maybe if they had been there for her she wouldn't be in this situation. She looked at Emma who had picked out a Dora the Explorer doll and was hugging it. It wasn't such a bad situation. She carefully put the box, paper, and doll in the cart and headed to the check out. "Okay baby... We cant tell daddy mommy bought you another doll ok.... ok" Brooked cooed at Emma. Brooke and Lucas had both agreed that they had bought Emma way too much stuff lately that she really didn't need. Plus her parents had called her last week asking what all these strange charges were for. Brooke had lied and told them that a friend had had a baby and these were birthday presents. It was nice living off her parent's money and in their house but she was always paranoid that they were going to figure it out. She and Lucas had their own money with his job at the café and could probably do just fine living on that alone with a little budgeting but the way Brooke saw it why do it? It's not like her parents were ever home to use the house. It had a big backyard for Emma to play in and a Jacuzzi for Lucas and Brooke to play in, which apparently they had done too much of lately. Brooke looked at Emma who was doing her best to rip open the box by chewing on it. "Sweetie... No... Don't chew on Dora... Mommy will open it when we get home" Brooke said smiling. It wasn't like Emma was going to respond back with anything other than "Go", "Gay", "No", "Mama" or "Dada". Brooke was standing inline when she saw Karen on the baby isle. She thought for a minute about whether or not she really wanted to go speak and decided that she had better considering the news they were going to have to give her pretty soon. Karen had a cart full of baby clothes all colors like yellow, green, and white. Probably because they were mutual colors. "Hey Karen" Brooke said walking over hugging her. "Hey Brooke.... Hey Emma... How's Meme's little monkey?" Meme was the name that Emma had come up with for Karen. Emma started giggling and holding her arms up to be held. "Is that a new doll?" Karen asked as she picked Emma up and put her on her hip. "Yes but we cant tell daddy right Emmy?" Brooke said tickling Emma. Karen laughed. "He owes you... I saw him in here the other dad buying her that yellow Telletubby thing... Didn't I Emma" Ah hah! Brooke had known Emma hadn't had that. Lucas had spent an hour trying to prove to her that it was old. "Baby shopping?" Brooke asked pointing at the cart. "Yea...I know it's early but its just so exciting. It will be nice to have someone in the house again." Brooke smiled at Karen's words. She knew what it was like to be alone. She was glad Karen would have someone to keep her company. "Well we had better go check out... Lucas has no idea where I am and I have to get home to cook for Haley and Nathan... What fun! Emma...Say bye to Meme" Karen kissed Emma on the head and handed her back to Brooke" "Ok sweetie... Well I probably need to get home too. Dan is well... I don't know where he is and it's just me at the café tonight" Karen hugged Brooke and Emma one last time and Brooke started to walk but stopped "Hey Karen... Why don't you come to dinner? I know Lucas would love it. And Emma loves it when "Meme" comes to play" Karen's face lit up and she put on a big smile. "I would love that...I can call Deb and see if she can work the Café... 7:00?" Brooke smiled and nodded at Karen and went to the check out. Three pregnant hormonal women at the same table, Nathan and Lucas should love this...  
  
Lucas had come home to find the house totally empty. There was no telling where Brooke and Emma were. He was starting up the grill so that the steaks would be ready for Haley and Nathan when Brooke came in the door. "Hey Handsome... put on an extra steak... Your mom's coming" Brooke said loudly trying to be heard over Emma's shrieking of "Dada! Dada!" Lucas nodded, picked up Emma who was showing him her new doll and went over and kissed Brooke. "Hey Cheery... How was your doctor's appointment? Was everything okay?" Brooke smiled. "It was fine... I am healthy... Stop worrying Broody... I saw our mom at Target buying baby clothes" Lucas felt relieved. He always worried about Brooke's doctor's appointments. "I'm not worrying...OK I was worrying...Hey wait, what were you doing at Target... Emma is this a new doll" Brooke knew she was caught. He could see it in here eyes. "I was buying wrapping paper to wrap your present... and I bet mines better than yours by the way...Oh and your mom busted you about the yellow Telletubby" Brooke had a devious grin on her face. Lucas was caught too. He decided he should change the subject really fast. "So... were all the clothes she was buying ugly?" He could tell Brooke knew what he was doing but she let him get away with it this time "Lucas... All baby clothes are cute" Brooke paused "Ok, ok yes... They were horrible. Poor kid" Lucas loved his mom dearly but when it came to clothes she was not the greatest person to ask for fashion advise. There was a knock at the door. It was Haley and Nathan. Brooke walked over to the door and let them in. Nathan walked in looking miserable. Haley had a big smile on her face. "Hey grumpy... What's wrong with you?" Brooke asked with a grin on her face. "Haley said we couldn't name the baby Victor. Victor is a good strong name. Victor Newman Scott. So then I asked if it were a girl if we could name it Michelle Santos Scott and she said no to that too! So I said fine... If it is a girl then you can name it whatever but if it is a boy it has to be Nathan Jr. and she said no again!" By this time Brookes gut was about to bust she was laughing so hard. "Nathan... I think it is time you turned off The Young and the Restless and maybe turn on ESPN." Nathan shook his head "Haley blocked that along with the porn channels... I have lost all joy in life." Nathan looked thoroughly depressed. "Well its not blocked here... well at least EPSN isn't go watch it" Haley through her arms up in disbelief and went and sat on the floor to play with Emma. Brooke followed. "So tutor girl... What do you want to name the baby?" Lucas thought it was hilarious how Haley and Brooke had become such good friends and yet she still called her tutor girl. "Well Haley started... If it is a girl I want to name it Amber Marie. I don't know what I like for a boy." Lucas knew Haley had always liked Amber Marie. When they were little and played house she had always named their "Child" that. Lucas always wanted to name it Spidey... The shrieking of Brooke's voice interrupted Lucas's thinking. "Boys names... this should be fun... I like Tristan and Carter and Dawson and Matthew and Michael and Cooper and Nicolas and, and... I think that's about it" Lucas could tell by the look on Haley's face she didn't like any of these names. He was tired of listening to girl talk so he went out to check on the steaks. Finally Karen arrived along with Peyton...Who they were not expecting. "Peyton!" Brooke shrieked and ran to give her friend a hug "YAY! Now it's a party! Wait no Tim... Ok it's a boring party. But we have Emma... YAY!!" Brooke was going on and on. Just as Lucas was bringing in the steaks someone walked in that none of them were expecting to see. "Jake!!!" Brooke shrieked again. Poor Emma was going to be deaf. "Oh My God is that Jenny!" Lucas looked down at the little girl. She was no more than 3. She had short strawberry blonde hair, cut to her chin and more freckles than Brooke had shoes. "Jenny say hi." Jake said picking Jenny up and putting her on his shoulders. "Hi" She said timidly. "And that must be little Emma..." Jake walked over to Emma and put Jenny down beside her. "Peyton has told me a lot about you... Brooke, Lucas she is beautiful." Emma looked at Jake and then Jenny stopping at Jenny and then handed her a baby doll. "And look Jenny she knows how to share" Jake walked over to Lucas and the rest of the crowd. Lucas couldn't believe the whole gang was here. As soon as the steaks were ready they put Emma and Jenny to bed and they all sat down and had dinner. They talked forever. Brooke of course telling the whole table she and Lucas whole life story starting from her trip to Charleston to how she pretended to be Tallulah finally ending talking about what happened yesterday. Haley and Nathan told Jake all about their marriage and how they were going to have a baby. Jakes response was "So dude... you finally got her into bed I see," Jake told everyone what had happened when he left Tree Hill and how he was back to Tree Hill to stay. Finally around 2:30 everyone decided it was time to leave (except Karen who had left around 11:00.) Nathan carried Haley out to the car since she had fallen asleep on the couch. "Bye Bro... Call me tomorrow maybe we can shoot some hoops," He yelled on his way out. Jake and Peyton left together, Peyton carrying Jenny out. Finally the house was clear and quiet... Well almost quiet... Now Lucas had to go into the house and listen to Brooke's 3- hour theory about everything that happened tonight. He was never going to get to sleep. He also had to get everything ready for his proposal, which was only 1 day away. He locked up the house and met Brooke upstairs in their room. She was already in her pajamas and ready to talk. "Oh My God... Was tonight fun or what? We need to do this more often!" Lucas laid down on the bed and Brooke laid beside him... talking his ear off. He really hoped she wasn't saying anything important because he wasn't really listening. All of them being there tonight made him realize how much things had changed over the past 2 years. They were only 18, some of them already 19 and most of them already parents, or at least going to be. Brooke was right tonight had been fun, everyone talking like they use too. Telling all about their lives and what they had done and were going to do. That was the part where Lucas had left out a few minor details in the conversation for Brooke's sake. He hadn't had a chance to really talk to her after she had gotten home and figured it was too late to tell her his big news tonight. He had gotten a phone call from UNCC asking him to play basketball there on a scholarship. They had been to a few of his games this year and were impressed. He didn't know how to tell Brooke. If he accepted it, it could mean moving all the way to Chapel Hill where they didn't know anyone. He didn't want to think about it anymore tonight. Finally Brooke grew quiet and fell asleep. He would tell her later... Maybe in a couple of days.  
  
The next day Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Karen went shopping in Raleigh (Taking Emma and Jenny with them). They went to South Point Mall and then to Crab Tree. They made Build-a-Bears for Emma, Jenny and Haley's and Karen's new babies. Brooke made one for her new baby too but had to tell Haley, Karen and Peyton that Emma needed 2 because she was spoiled. They went to the cheesecake factory and ate lunch and they also learned that Jenny was more spoiled than Emma when she threw a temper tantrum at KB toys. But it overall was a pretty normal day. Nathan, Lucas, Tim, and Jake played basketball and secretly watched Young and the Restless. Lucas told Jake about how he was going to propose the next and asked him to be a groomsmen too. Finally when the girls got home they all ate dinner and finished talking about the stuff they didn't get a chance to talk about the night before. They all left at a reasonable hour and that day ended.  
  
Brooke woke up at 6:30 the next morning to a knock at the door. Haley was here to pick up Emma. She heard Lucas taking Emma to the door and talking to Haley so she didn't bother to wake up. Instead she went back to sleep for another hour. 1 more hour... That was all she needed. Finally at 10:00 she woke up and looked at the clock. 1 hour... yea right. She stood up and had the familiar feeling of morning sickness. "Great" she said to her self "You're a trouble maker already" she said looking down at her stomach. Brooke went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready. Today was the day. She was so nervous about telling him her hands were shaking. How would he react? Of course they both wanted more children and had been crushed when they found out that they probably couldn't have anymore. But it was just so soon, maybe too soon. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she finished brushing her hair and met them half way. "Hey beautiful... Sleep good?" Brooke smiled and kissed Lucas a long passionate kiss. "Yes but apparently you didn't.... 6:30 Broody...?" Lucas pointed at the kitchen table "I had to get up early to make that breakfast" He smiled. Brooke wasn't buying it and he knew it. "Ok I had to get up early to order this breakfast" That was more like it. Lucas never cooked and when he did... Once in a blue moon it was horrible. "Okay then handsome. So what fn surprises do you have planned for me today?" Lucas was grinning like a monkey... "I'll tell you if you tell me what you got for me" She should have seen that one coming. "Lucas Scott... I thought you knew me better than that. Do you really think I am going to tell you first?" Lucas looked slightly disappointed but he knew she was right... "So are we gonna eat or what?" They both sat down and enjoyed breakfast... alone with Emma. When they finished Lucas brought out a box. "Ok... here is your present... well at least one of them... Emma picked it out." Brooke looked down at the purple and pink box with a ribbon tied around it. It was no bigger than a shoebox. She carefully untied the ribbon and pulled the top off. "A puppy!" Brooke shrieked. "Oh Lucas it is so cute!" It was brown and when she picked it up it could fit in her palm. "Emma and I went to get it this morning... We went into the pet store and saw all these beautiful Cocker spaniel puppies. They were all so sweet and loved to be hugged and petted. "Lucas" Brooke broke in "I hate to tell you but this is a tea cup Chihuahua... Not a Cocker Spaniel. "Well if you would let me finish my story then I would get to that part" Lucas said looking annoyed. Brooke nodded and Lucas continued "Anyway...Emma and I had the puppy all picked out when we were walking to the check out and saw this little Chihuahua puppy all alone in a cage. So we walked over to look at it. But when we got close to it, it started barking and acting like it was a big dog trying to tell me it was boss. It loved Emma but didn't like me so much. So I looked at that puppy and compared it to the one I had in my hand and it had so much more personality and reminded me of you so... I got that one instead." Lucas smiled through the whole story. Brooke could tell he was very proud of himself. "What's her name?" Lucas asked as the puppy was trying to bite his fingers off. Brooke looked the puppy over. She didn't want to name it something common like Rover or Tiny. But she had to name it something that would be easy for her to call or Emma to say. "Taco Belle... And I will call her Bella!" Lucas burst out laughing "What... You don't like it?" She asked disappointed. "No its funny... I have never heard of a dog name Taco Belle... But it's your dog. You name her whatever you want." Lucas said still laughing. "Well she doesn't like you much... We could name her Dan." Brooke said getting back at Lucas. "No... Bella is fine" Lucas said quickly. He had brought that one on him self she thought. Brooke and Lucas played with the puppy for a minute and then Brooke got bored with it and was ready for something else. "Ok... What now?" They spent the next few hours doing very random things. They went on a walk and talked about their year. They went on a picnic lunch and did well "Other things". Before they knew it, it was 5:00. They whole day had been so romantic and Brooke never wanted it to end. The only thing that Brooke worried about was for the past couple of hours Lucas had been acting really weird. It was kind of freaking her out. It wasn't a guilty weird like he had acted when he wad cheated on her with Peyton. It was more of a nervous weird. Maybe he was pregnant too! She thought. After they had both gotten dressed (again) they walked into the living room. Lucas turned the CD player on and put in Gavin Degraw. He put it on number 10. "I'm Gonna Love You More Than Anyone". That was their song. "Your not gonna be all corny romantic on me now are you?" Brooke asked playing with his fingers. "Now I am trying to do this right so just don't talk... you'll mess me up!" Lucas said very seriously. "Ok Broody... I'll shut up," Brooke said giggling. The next thing she knew he had pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Oh My God Lucas..." Lucas motioned for her to shut up "Can you like be quiet for 2 seconds so I can get this out" He asked smiling and looking really nervous. Brooke really shut up this time. "Brooke Davis... I've known since the night you called me for help and we talked that you were the girl for me. I know I have made mistakes and we have both been through a lot since then but I live you more than anything" His voice was shaky and starting to crackle. "I love you Brooke and ok maybe I should just say it.... Will you marry me?" Brooke felt a tear run down the side of her cheek. "Yes Lucas Scott I will." Lucas looked up and her "Really?" Brooke giggled "Don't sound so surprised! Now are you going to put that beautiful ring on my finger or what?" He slipped the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her. "Ok my turn!" Brooke said grinning and looking at down at her ring. She left the room to go and get his present from its hiding place. She had hidden it in the dryer. Since neither of them ever did laundry she wasn't worried about him finding it there. She came back in the room a few minutes later and handed him the present. He looked down at and started to open it. Just as he as pulling the ribbon off the phone rang. "Should we get that?" Lucas stopped and asked, "It might be Haley" Brooke got up to answer the phone "Hey Fiancé ... don't open that yet!" She said running to catch the phone giggling. "Hello... Karen what's wrong? Karen you have to calm down. Don't worry we are on our way" Brooke hung up the phone and turned to Lucas. "Something's wrong with your mom... She is in the hospital... Its something with the baby"  
  
Spoilers: Lucas finds out about the baby and tells Brooke about UNC CH's offer. Karen has more complications. Laney returns. Dan is a Jerk... (What else is new) 


	6. What's to come

This chapter isn't as good as some of my other ones but I had to make it this way because it is leading up to the BIG things that are going to happen in future chapters so please bare with me. Ok I am taking a poll now. I know what I want Brooke and Lucas to have and I know what I want I want Haley and Nathan to have but I have no idea what to make Karen have. Boy or Girl? Please send in your thought when you review. I also need a name for Karen's baby. I hope you guys like this chapter... Some things may not totally make since but just bare with me they will. Ok Please READ AND REVIEW!! I love reviews! (By the way I have a torn up ankle right now so writing and the computer is all I can do! So I really appreciate everyone reading my story. Thank you so much!)  
  
Brooke and Lucas rushed to the hospital to see Karen. Neither of them knew exactly what was wrong with her. All she had said on the phone was "Something's not right... Something is really wrong... Deb is taking me to the hospital" Brooke and Lucas had locked the puppy in the bathroom with food and water and then left... not even bothering to lock the doors. Lucas was speeding down the road when he saw lights and sirens behind him. "Damn it!" he yelled and pooled to the side of the road "I'll take care of this Luke... Trade seats with me fast!" Lucas didn't argue... he was willing to try anything. The officer stepped out of the car just as Brooke and Lucas got situated. "Excuse me ma'am... Do you know how fast you and your little boyfriend were going?" Brooke put on her famous pout. "I'm so sorry officer... It's just I am trying to get my brother here to a bathroom!" The officer seemed pleased when Brooke said the word brother. "Miss" Brooke broke in "Are you an Aquarius? Both Lucas and the officer looked confused then the officer smiled. He was young... not much older than Broke and Lucas were. "Why yes ma'am I am ... how could you tell?" Brooke put on her sexy smile and touched the officers shoulder "Because you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on a man and every sexy man I have met with nice eyes was an Aquarius." Brooke touched his shoulder again. The officer was smiling now. "Now miss what are you?" Brooke was getting irritated but played along. "Why I am a Capricorn... It has been so nice talking to you... Maybe we can do it again one day. Without the lights and sirens and well my brother" The officer smiled and looked at Lucas "Ok young man... You use the bathroom before leaving next time and miss... What is your name?" Lucas couldn't believe this. "Tallulah... Tallulah Jennings." The officer nodded "Ok Miss Tallulah... You have a nice day and maybe I will give you a call" The officer taped the window, went back to his police car and pulled out so fast that Brooke was sure he hadn't had time to read the license plates... and if he did it wasn't like it mattered... She was driving her mom's BMW. "Wow... Brooke what the hell?" Lucas said in disbelief... "Hey... I got us out of a ticket didn't I?" She started the car back and started to drive... slower this time. She could tell that Lucas was worried. She was worried.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours they got to the hospital. They ran in and found the desk clerk "We need to know how Karen Roe is?" Lucas said in a hurry. It was the same lady that had been there when he had brought Brooke that night. "Are you family?" She said in a bored voice. "Yea damn it! I am her son!!" Lucas yelled the desk clerk didn't look amused. "Ok... Take a seat and I will tell the doctor to come and find you when he is ready" Lucas wasn't happy about it but nodded and he and Brooke sat down in the waiting area. "Lucas I am sure she ok... I mean she was Ok enough to call us right?" Brooke was trying to be positive. Really she had no idea if Karen was going to be ok or not. Lucas didn't move. He just sat there brooding. When he did this it always reminded her of why she called him Broody. After about an hour of waiting he picked up her cell phone to call Haley and let her know what was going on. "Hey tutor girl, Its Brooke. Look Lucas and I are at the hospital because something is wrong with Karen.... Yea we don't know... Could you? Thank you! We left the doors unlocked you can just go and get whatever you need for her. Ok will call you tomorrow... Kiss Emma for me... Bye" Brooke turned to Lucas who looked like he hadn't even noticed that she had called. "Haley and Nathan are going to keep Emma over night" Lucas nodded and sat back in his chair. Brooke grabbed his hand and kissed it "Luke... She's going to be ok." Lucas did what Brooke thought might be a little smile and went back to brooding. Finally the doctor came walking down the hall. "I am looking for the family of Karen Roe," He said loudly to the whole waiting room. He was a tall lanky doctor with a receding hairline. "Over here" Brooke said waving her hand in the air. Her and Lucas both stood up to meet the doctor. "Is she ok?" Lucas asked before the doctor had a chance to speak. "She is now... Your mother went in to premature labor but we were able to stop it. She lost a lot of blood so we had to give her a transfusion. The baby seems ok but we will no more in a couple of months if it affected the baby or not...we're still not sure what caused it. Usually there isn't that much bleeding... Are you 2 going to be here a while? She is asleep now but I am sure she will want to see you later. Maybe you could ask her if she has eaten anything unusual lately." Lucas and Brooke both let out a sigh of relief. "Yea we'll be here." The doctor shook his hand one more time, nodded and walked off. Lucas held Brooke in his arms. "See Broody... I told you everything was going to be ok" Lucas kissed her on the cheek and they both sat back down. "So how bout telling me what was in that box?" Lucas asked with a pleading look on his face. Brooke thought about it for a minute. She really didn't want to tell him here or like this. But on the other hand she had gotten both her presents. Plus they were in a public place so he couldn't freak out like he could at home. She looked at Lucas who was waiting very impatiently. "Ok... But only under one condition. You can't freak out. Promise?" Lucas looked at her like she was crazy but then agreed because he really wanted to know what was in that box. "Ok well Lucas there is no easy way to tell you this. This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you but it looks like I don't have much of a choice. Ok here I go... Lucas I'm... We're going to have a baby." Lucas's mouth literally dropped open. He was speechless. "I've known for a couple of days but I wanted you to open the pictures and see it for yourself... I knew I should have waited..." Brooke was ranting now. Lucas had to top her before she got out of control "We like you and me are going to have a baby?" Brooke could tell that he was having the same reaction that she had had when she found out "No Lucas me and my boyfriend on the side... YES YOU AND ME!" Brooke said trying her best to make it stick in his head. "But... But I thought that that wasn't possible" Lucas was totally dumbfounded. "It wasn't likely... But it wasn't impossible" Brooke said trying to figure out if Lucas was happy about this or upset. She couldn't tell. Finally Lucas came around. He grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her up out of the chair... "Come on we have to go celebrate!" He said dragging her out of the waiting area. "Lucas we're in a hospital... How are we going to celebrate?" He kept walking... Pulling her along right behind him "They have a cafeteria... come on" Brooke didn't argue... She was really hungry.  
  
The cafeteria was dead. There wasn't anyone in there other than a few candy stripers and nurses. Lucas and Brooke walked through the line picking up stupid little foods like Jell-O and mashed potatoes. After Lucas paid they found a table and sat down. They hadn't been sitting 2 minutes when they heard it. "Oh my Goodness... Lucas Scott and Tallulah Jennings. What on earth are you too doing here?" They both almost jumped out of their seats. Laney Smith was standing right there in front of them with her candy-striping outfit on "What... What are you doing here Laney?" Lucas said nervously looking from Brooke to Laney. Laney giggled and gave Lucas a big hug. "My mom got offered a transfer so she accepted here! You should bring your families to my dad's church... Oh and bring that Brooke girl... I told my dad all about the horrible things she did and he said she is in major need of saving." Brooke smiled and looked Laney straight in the eye. "Well we will just have to give her a call. You know what else I heard? I heard she just had a baby out of wedlock and now she is pregnant again." Laney had a disappointed look on her face. "My, my... How could people want to screw up their lives like that? Anyway what are you two doing here?" She asked again looking curiously at Lucas. "My mom is up in OB...She had some complications" Laney had a big grin on her face "Karen Roe? My mom is her nurse! It's a good thing my mom likes you!" Laney was just going on and on and on. Lucas just wanted her to stop before she got him in any more hot water with Brooke. She looked really pissed off standing there. "I am glad she has a nice lady like your mom... Well Broo... Tallulah and I have to go... It was good to see you again." Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and started to coax her to come with him when Laney spoke again "Yes... I have to get back to work... Since it looks like things didn't work out with Brooke the way you wanted... Maybe I will give you a call," she said walking past Lucas and winking at him. Brooke looked over at Lucas who looked totally mortified. "Church huh? ... Luke... we no you have to tell her that you are engaged..." Lucas looked over at Brooke who was dead serious. "I know... and I will but I think I should wait until maybe my mom is out of the hospital... Considering her mom is my mom's nurse." Brooke nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize Karen or the baby's health. "No where were we?" Lucas smiled at Brooke... trying his best to make out if she were mad at him or just annoyed with Laney. "Celebrating our new baby..." Brooke said pointing to her stomach. Lucas smiled "Right so do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Brooke thought for a second. He hadn't thought about what it was. "I think it is a boy." She said finally. "Really what makes you think that?" Lucas said touching her stomach. "Because it a trouble maker already just like you" She said smiling. "Come on lets go see your mom I bet she is awake" she was now the one pulling. "Hey... Wait a minute... That means you and Haley and Mom are pregnant at the same time! Dan will be a dad and a grandfather again within weeks of each other..." Brooke smiled at him and then started pulling him out of the cafeteria. "Come on handsome... Lets get out of here before the devil finds out that I am having another baby and kills me. Church...Me.... Right.... When have I ever taken the holy sinless path? Why would I start now?"  
  
When Brooke and Lucas got to Karen's room she was awake watching Jerry Springer. "Hey mom... How ya feeling?" Lucas said walking over to his mother. "I'm ok... I'm sorry to have messed up you two's night... Did you take care of what we talked about?" Karen said trying to catch a glimpse of Brooke's hand. "Yes he did" Brooke said smiling and waving her hand back and forth. "Looks like I am going to have a daughter after all. That is if this baby is a boy." Lucas was motioning to Brooke trying to mouth something that Brooke for the life of her could not understand. Finally Lucas gave up and said out loud "Can we tell her?" Brooke looked at Lucas who was obviously excited. "Why not... She's going to find out anyway" Karen looked so confused "Mom... Brookes pregnant." There was a long pause. For 5 minutes no one said anything. Brooke and Lucas were getting very nervous. Finally Karen spoke "Wow... I am happy for you too. I think it is a little soon but considering the circumstances Congratulations." Karen said in a voice that sounded as if she were trying to be supportive. Brooke and Lucas could both tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't thrilled about it but she was dealing. At least it wasn't like when she found out about Emma. After they talked for a while the doctor came in. "Mrs. Roe... Could I talk to you alone for a second?" Lucas and Brooke both felt their hearts drop. "No... Its fine... They can stay." Karen said. Her voice was quiet and fragile. "Well then... We found an herb in your system called Emmenagogues. It can cause miscarriages. Have you taken anything unusual lately?" Karen was quiet for a minute and then spoke "Just some tea that Dan brought me. He said it was good for the baby. He said it would help it" Karen was crying now. Both Brooke and Lucas knew what was going on. Dan had tried to get rid of the baby. "Mrs. I suggest you do not drink or eat anything else if you do not know where it is from" Karen nodded still crying and the doctor left the room. "That son of a bitch" Brooke said with her teeth gritted. "Could I have some time? I need to think" Karen asked. Brooke and Lucas both nodded. "Lucas has something he has to take care of anyway... Come on fiancé...I believe there is a candy striper you need to find... I don't care if her mom is a nurse or not... Its not like she can do anything" Brooke and Lucas left shutting the door behind them so Karen could think.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Lucas said almost yelling. "Lucas, Honey, Sweetheart... There is nothing we can do about it right now... Your mom needs us more... and while she is thinking you need to find that goody too shoes and tell her the truth!" They walked all over the hospital looking for Laney. Asking everyone from janitors to surgeons if they had seen her. No one had a clue. Finally they found her up in the 4th floor feeding the babies in the nursery. "Ok handsome... Go work your magic" Lucas stood there for a minute and then changed his mind. "You know... I was going to tell her that night that you came to Charleston. You wouldn't let me... so it's kinda your fault too" Brooke somehow hoped he wouldn't remember that. "Ok but just remember you are dealing with a pregnant hormonal woman here" They walked over and taped on the glass for Laney to come out. She saw them and handed the baby over to a nurse and came out. "Hey Guys! So what's up?" Brooke and Lucas both looked at each other as if telling each other that they had to start. "Here... Laney you might want to sit down." Lucas said pointing her to a chair. She looked worried. He short blonde hair was in her eyes and she still didn't wear any make-up. "Laney... Listen. My name isn't Tallulah. It's Brooke. And things obviously did work out between Lucas and I because we have a baby girl named Emma, another one on the way and we are engaged. I'm sorry that we lied but..." Brooke stopped so that Laney could take some of it in. "So are you tow second cousins?" Lucas and Brooke knew that that question was just a cover up for what she really wanted to say. "We're not cousins... at all" Laney looked hurt. "So you lied to me... You lied to me about everything! How could you? You will pay for this Lucas Scott. Your whole family will pay. You wait... Mark my words, No one is safe" Laney stood up and marched off.  
  
Spoilers: Ok the nest few chapters are probably going to be really long and dramatic! Dan deals with the police, Keith comes back to find out that Karen is pregnant. Deb gets in on the action. Laney... well you read the last paragraph... SO sorry about this boring chapter... The next ones will be addictive. PLEASE review. You guys are killed me in reviews last chapter I only got like 3. 


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews! This chapter is a lot more dramatic. I had a lot of fun writing this one! My dog Bella helped me hahaha. It is really long too. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! The faster you guys review the faster I update because then I know what to change and what to leave! I still need people to vote boy or girl for Karen! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
"And I thought I psycho when I found out you were cheating on me!" Brooke said watching Laney walk down the hall. "Brooke, aren't you worried?" Lucas said standing up out of the chair. "Lucas... she is a 18 year old who doesn't wear make-up and has the maturity level lover than Emma. She asked if we were 2nd cousins... Luke she is just mad. I was pretty mad too if you don't remember." Lucas did remember. "Yea and you made my life hell!" Brooke smiled remembering how well she had done. Her original plan had been just to torture him for a couple of days but it had worked out that she had gotten to do it for weeks. She did feel a little guilt but in her mind he deserved it. Look where it had gotten him. He was a nice well-rounded non- cheating man now. Because of what she had done he knew better. "Look Broody... what is she going to do? Tell daddy? So we did some a few things that people thought were unconventional... Ok we did a lot of things that people thought were unconventional but no one is dead or hurt physically because of what we did... If you ask me everything has turned out pretty ok. We have a beautiful spoiled rotten daughter and a baby on the way and we are getting married. What more could we ask for... So what if we are only 18. We are mature adults." Brooke was rambling... but she did have a point. And she could tell by the look on Lucas's face that he knew she did. "Okay handsome... come on... lets go call Haley and check on our little angel... make sure she hasn't killed Nathan." Brooke started walking not really caring if Lucas followed her or not. She was tried of explaining to him. He was a big boy if he had any more questions he could figure them out himself. He followed her just like she knew he would. They walked in silence until they got to the pay phone and then Brooke realized she didn't have any change. "Hey fiancé... I need some money" Lucas reached into his pockets and pulled out a couple of quarters. "So this is how its gonna be now? ... You stealing my money?" Lucas said handing over the quarters. "This is how it has always been... You just don't know it" She put the coins in the phone and dialed. "Hey tutor girl its Brooke. How's Emmy? Awwww... Yea to make a long story short Dan did it... I'll tell you about it later. Yea her name is Bella. Thanks. Ok...Hey baby... are you being god for Aunt tutor girl? Uh huh... Ok well we will talk to you guys later... Good luck... Bye" Brooke hung up the phone and turned to Lucas who was playing basketball on his cell phone. "You could have told me that you had that... would have saved me a lot of trouble" Brooke said annoyed. "It was more fun to watch you try and figure out the pay phone" Lucas said laughing "Lucas" Brooke said in a stern voice "You better run" She went chasing him down the hall. "I'm pregnant you are suppose to be helpful! Not stressful" she yelled. "Ah crap aren't you suppose to have to run slower and get fat" Now he was in for it and he would have gotten it if the security guard hadn't come up. "Excuse me...Is there a problem here?" Brooke and Lucas both burst out laughing. The guard had to have been no younger than 70 and talked to them like they were children. "No sir..." Brooke said still laughing. The guard was not pleased with this answer. "This is a hospital where people are sick and dying... you should not be running around." He proceeded to lecture them. "It was her fault" Lucas spouted out. Brooke glared at him. He knew he was in for it now. "You kids run along. I don't want to hear about you two getting into any more trouble" He said sternly and walked away. "That was close" Lucas said smiling "You were worried about Laney? Its me who just may kill you" Brooke said trying not to laugh. They decided that Karen had had long enough to think about her issues so the started to walk back to her room. "So you really think this baby is a boy?" Lucas asked in all seriousness. "Why yes I do Lucas Scott and do you know what we are going to name him?" Brooke said trying to talk like someone from the 1800's. "No I don't have a clue... hopefully not Taco Belle or Burger King" Brooke wasn't amused "Austin Lucas Scott" From the look on Lucas's face she thought that be approved. "So I don't have a say in this?" Brooke looked at him like he was crazy. "You wanted to name Emma, Patty" Brooke hated common names like Patty and Susie. "I like Austin" Lucas said with a smile on his face... but what if it is a girl?" Brooke had thought of that too "Then her name would be Alexandra Isabel and we would call her Allie... But its not a girl" Brooke said confidently. Lucas was surprised that she was so sure of herself "Okay... If you say so," Lucas said finally reaching Karen's room. Just as Brooke was about to open the door they heard a conversation going on. They heard Karen's voice and then what sounded like Keith's. "But Karen how do you know it's not mine? We had that one night," Keith was saying but Karen interrupted. "Well I guess there is a chance Keith but I'm just saying with the time frame and all its not likely" There was a long pause and then Keith started again "Karen why Dan... You know how he is Karen" Then they heard something slam on the table "Well what about you and Deb? You didn't think I would find out about that?" By this point Lucas had decided that he and Brooke didn't need to hear anymore. "Come on Brooke... We can't listen in" Brooke wouldn't budge "Why not... It's just getting good Lucas... This is my joy in life PLEASE" Brooke was pleading but Lucas wasn't going to fall for it. "No Brooke. This is why there is Jerry Springer." Brooke still wouldn't budge "Oooo Maybe I should write to him! Come on Lucas your family would be perfect on Jerry Springer!" Lucas was not physically pulling Brooke away from the door "Lucas no... I wanna listen... Come on Lucas you know they are never going to tell you any of what they are talking about. Don't you wanna listen just a little bit?" It was tempting. Keith and Karen had always pretended like there was nothing wrong with them even through the worst of times in front of Lucas. But no he wasn't going to listen and neither was Brooke. "Lucas..." She was whispering as he carried her away from the door. That didn't work either. As soon as he let go she just ran back to listen. He had to think of something. He walked over to the door grabbed Brooke and kissed her probably more passionately than he ever had. That stopped her "Wow... If I had known that it took me being bad for you to kiss me like that I would have done it a long time ago" Brooke said seductively after the kiss was over. "Well there's a lot you don't know about me" Lucas started. Brooke wasn't falling for it. "Lucas... Its not gonna work... I am still gonna listen" She said as she walked over to the door "Brooke" Lucas groaned but it was so use... So we walked over to the door to listen too. "What are they saying?" He asked when he got over there. "Well I could hear if someone wasn't talking!" Brooke said in all seriousness. They listened intently for what seemed like forever. Karen yelling things like "You knew better" or "Keith, you and I are like Lucas and Peyton... We don't work!" and "I'm not doing this right now" And then Keith would start in "I only did it because I love you so much" or "Don't you try and bring Lucas into this. He and Peyton are totally different than you and I" and "Fine maybe I should just go stay with Lucas and Brooke!" This was the sentence that Brooke and Lucas decided that they should break in. They both liked Keith and all but when he stayed with them he was nothing less than a royal pain. They open the door and walked in like they had just gotten there. "Hey... Keith man what are you doing here?" Lucas asked trying not to be obvious... but he was. Lucas was the worst lire. "Ok..." Karen started "How long have you tow been standing out there?" She asked... knowing good and well they probably had heard most of the conversation. "About an hour" Lucas said looking at Brooke who couldn't believe he had just busted them. "So Karen tells me you two are going to have another baby" Keith said trying to change the subject. "Yea...and we're getting married!" Brooke said waving her hand in the air. There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me... there are too many people in here" the nurse started then realized who Lucas was. "Oh my goodness Lucas Scott. The man who broke my daughters heart last year... How are you?" She said almost in a laugh. "I... I am fine..." Lucas said nervously..."Well Look I am sorry to have to do this but there are no more than 2 visitors a room. Someone is going to have to leave" Brooke, Lucas and Keith all three volunteered. "Well don't I feel loved" Karen said smiling. "All of you go get some sleep. It's late...I will still be here in the morning" They all nodded and said their goodbyes to her for the night and left the room. "Well Fiancé... Wanna head home?" Brooke said laying her head on Lucas's shoulder. "Yea... Keith you need a place to crash?" Lucas asked. "Umm not tonight no I have some business to take care of. I will see you guys later" Keith said and started to walk out. Lucas had a bad feeling about what Keith had just said but he was too tired to worry about it.  
  
Lucas drove up to the house to see lights on. "Ahh I forgot to turn off the lights off" he said to Brooke but then noticed she was asleep. He pulled up in the driveway and parked the car. Brooke was sleeping so soundly he didn't want to wake her but with his shoulder he couldn't possibly carry her, so he had to wake her up. on wake up" Brooke opened her eyes and started to get out. "Do I look cheery to you? She asked sleepily. "Cant we just sleep in the car?" she said grabbing around his waist. They walked to the house and opened the door and there they were, Brooke's parents standing in the kitchen. "Brooke... We need to talk." Her father said sternly. "Who is this?" Her mother asked pointing to Lucas who was in total shock. "Umm Mom, dad, this is my fiancé Lucas." Brooke said showing them the ring. "Brooke you are 18. You are not getting married" Her father yelled. "How would that look on the family" Brooke looked both her parents in the eyes. "That's right I am 18. Which means I am an adult and I can do what I want and I want to marry Lucas and I am going too!" Brooke said quietly. Lucas had never seen her this way. Usually she was so in control and out there. But it was like her parents had some kind of power over her and he wasn't sure why. She had always talked about how much she hated them. "So would you like to explain all the baby stuff in the hall bedroom?" Her mother asked in a cold voice. "Yes... Lucas and I have a daughter. She is almost 1. Her name is Emma" Brooke was squeezing Lucas's hand as she spoke. "Brooke you and I need to talk... We will leave your father here to talk to this Lucas you said his name was?" Brooke looked up at Lucas and he nodded letting her know it was ok. She gave him a quick hug and left the room with her mother leaving just Lucas and her father. "Now listen here son... We don't blame you for any of this. We know how our daughter is. She has always been like that so if she seduced you or whatever. We don't expect you to have to stay here with this child." He motioned for Lucas to sit down. "We know our daughter is a slut. She has been one from the day she entered kinder garden. She and Peyton always had their system Boys went to Brooke when they wanted sex and went to Peyton when they wanted a serious relationship. We are not proud of our daughter. We didn't even mean to have her. We were 30 when my wife found out she was pregnant. Just getting our careers started. We considered having an abortion but then decided against it because of the public ridicule. So we both hoped that when she was born everything would change and we would grow to love her... but that didn't happen. So we let the nannies raise her. Maybe that is way she is the way she is, always attention seeking. We will pay you for whatever emotional damages Brooke has caused you and as for the baby well we can find an orphanage or a foster home. I am sure a young man like you doesn't need a baby who probably isn't even his tying him down. I think that that would be best for everyone. I am sorry for any pain my daughter has caused you. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't take this matter to court or tell anyone." Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brooke had told him that the situation with her parents was bad but he had never imagined this bad. Her parents could care less about her. And he thought having Dan for a father was bad. Brooke was probably the sweetest girl he had ever met. Sure she did some crazy things. But who didn't? She had taught Lucas to be a better person and he was so in love with her for that, for who she was. He couldn't imagine not being with her. If there was such a thing as soul mates Brooke was his. Lucas looked up at the tall man. He looked so normal. Just like a businessman who worked too much. Not like a man that could say such horrible things about his own daughter. He couldn't even imagine the things that Brooke's mother was saying to her right now. It was Lucas's turn to talk "No sir you listen to me. I remember the day I met Brooke. Like really met her. I was in the 3rd grade. I was on the playground at recess playing with Haley when Peyton and Nathan came up and started teasing me about my dad. Brooke was there with them but she didn't say anything. She just stood there. Finally when they had me crying for my mom Brooke went up Nathan and punched him out. This little skinny girl punched out chubby Nathan. I laughed and thanked her and she told me that if I ever spoke to her again she would do the same thing to me... So I didn't. Not until the beginning of our sophomore year when I joined the basketball team. You see I had a thing for Peyton and Brooke well she decided that she was going to date me. She tried everything possible to get my to go out with her but I wouldn't because I had heard of her reputation. It want until one night she called me to help her at a party that I got to know the real her. She wasn't the mean cheating slut that everyone said. She was a sweet scared girl who just needed someone to love her. So we started going out and she fell for me, then I cheated on her with Peyton. There was a lot of drama after that like her finding out she was pregnant and me moving but we found our way back to each other because we were in love. There are only 2 things I really care about in this world, those 2 things Brooke and our daughter Emma. I'm sorry you wont ever know what it is like loving Brooke. She made me a better person." As Lucas finished her father looked blown away. "You take her then. She is 18 years old with a baby. She is not welcome in this house anymore. I am sure her mother will agree"  
  
Brooke was in the other living room listening to the wrath of her mother "So is it even his? Or did you trick that poor boy into thinking that it was for his money? Do you know what this could do to your father and I if this got out?" Brooke was trying her best not to cry. "Yes it is his mother and Lucas doesn't have any money... and mom... I don't care what this does to you and dad. That isn't my problem." Brooke's mother looked thoroughly disgusted. "And what can you give this child Brooke what can you teach it? How to pick up boys?" Brooke stopped her right there. She could yell at Brooke about a lot of things but not that. She was not going to tell her how to be a mother to her daughter. "I can give her a mother... Something I never had. Do you know what it was like to be 6 years old and at a mother daughter sleep over and not have your mother there? Or to have your 13th birthday and not have your parents there to throw you a party? You know when Peyton's mom died I wished it were you? Emma has a mother. I am there for her every day when she wakes up and every night when she goes to bed. I take her shopping and tell her how beautiful she is. But most importantly I tell her I love her every day. You never did that ever. I may be 18 but I am way more mature than you were at 30." Brookes mother was infuriated. "You have no right to say that to me Brooke. I sent money so that you got everything you ever wanted or need. EVERYTHING!" Brooke couldn't believe she still didn't understand. "It wasn't the money mother... I don't need Gucci pocket books or Tiffany's Jewelry, none of that matters. I needed a mom." Brooke looked at her mother who had a blank gaze on her face. "Fine Brooke I will be your mother right now and tell you that you can not keep that baby. You are 18 and we will not have it" Brooke knew her mother would have something like that to say. Not that it mattered. She was 18. Then Brooke thought of something. Why were they here? They hadn't been home in almost 3 years... Why now? "Why did you come home...why now tonight?" Brookes mother glared at Brooke with pure hate "We had a phone call from a young girl telling us that their had been an emergency and we needed to get home fast... I believe her name was Laney... Laney Smith." Brooke didn't even let her finish. She stormed into the main living room where Lucas and her father were talking. "Lucas... It was Laney... She called them... She told them to come... We have to go get Emma from Haley and Nathan's what if she does something to her?" Brooke was in hysterics. She could barley stand up she was crying so hard. Lucas didn't know what to say to her. This whole night had been a shock. Instead of talking he walked over and put his arms around her and held her. After a minute or so she let go and he kissed her forehead. "Lets go get Emma. We can stay with Nathan and Haley tonight." Lucas grabbed her hand. "Ok... Haley and Nathan also have Bella" Brooke said. Her crying had died down. "Ok let's go." They walked out together... Not looking back.  
  
When they got to Nathan and Haley's the first thing Brooke did was hug Emma. She held her hugging her for an hour while Lucas explained everything that had happened. Haley was shocked but Nathan wasn't because he had met Brooke's parents a few times before. "You guy can stay with us as long as you need" Haley said hugging Brooke. "Yea dude... We will be happy to help with anything." Nathan said adding to what Haley had said. It was now 2:00 AM and everyone was so tired. Nathan and Haley set the pull out couch up for Brooke and Lucas. Just as everyone was set up for bed Lucas's cell phone rang. "What now?" Brooke said as she laid Emma down in the crib "Hello... Keith, You're kidding me? What were you thinking? Okay... We'll be right there" Lucas closed his phone. "Nathan and I have to go bail Keith and Dan out of Jail. They were trying to kill each other." Nathan looked really mad "Dude... your kidding me." Lucas gave Nathan the 'Don't play around with me' look. "I'll call Jake and see if he can stay with you two." Lucas pulled out his cell phone called Jake. Peyton answered the phone. "Yea...Peyton? Look I need to talk to Jake... I know what time it is just give him the phone... Jake I need you to come to Nathan and Haley's... I don't have time to explain just please come...and hurry" Lucas hung up the phone and they waited for Jake to get there. "What a night this has been... Who wants ice crème?" Brooke asked in her usual cheeriness. Lucas had no idea how she could be so tired and have had such a bad night and yet still be so well cheery. Finally Jake got there. Lucas and Nathan met them half way down the steps of the apartment complex and told him that the girls would explain everything. Jake didn't look too happy but he did as he was told and went up stairs. Nathan and Lucas got into Nathan's car and left for the jail.  
  
Lucas and Nathan managed to get to the police station without any speeding tickets or wrecks. They walked into the station to see a bunch of criminals. And then there were Keith and Dan, both scratched up pretty bad still yelling at each other. Nathan and Lucas couldn't help but laugh. Dan and Keith were no criminals... just 2 idiots. Lucas couldn't believe Keith had done this. He knew that Keith loved Karen but this was taking it the the extreme. "So... who are you here to bail out?" The officer asked Nathan and Lucas. "Those 2 goomers over there." Lucas said pointing to Keith and Dan. "We were hoping someone would come for them. They're really annoying." The officer said laughing. Lucas and Nathan followed the officer to where Dan and Keith were behind bars. "Well, well, well..." Nathan said with a smile on his face. "His bail is $100." The officer said pointing to Keith. "But this one over here has to stay over night. We got a call from the hospital that he attempted man slaughter." Dan stood up and started yelling at the officer. "Man slaughter? It wasn't even a baby... It was the size of a peanut!" The officer put his hand to Dan's mouth. "It's sill against the law." Nathan gave the officer the money for Keith and they left. Dan was screaming at the officer and the officer threatening to beat him. This was the happiest both Lucas and Nathan had been in a while. They told Keith everything that had happened and decided that there wasn't enough room at Haley and Nathan's place for all of them so they decided to drop Keith off at Debs. When they got to Debs the place was quiet and all the lights were off. Nathan knocked on the door for 10 minutes waiting for her to open. Finally she came to the door with only a bra and underwear on. "Mom... Gees... Put some clothes on!" Nathan yelled when as soon as she opened the door. "Nate... What are you doing here?" Deb asked. Nathan was still covering his eyes. "Can we come in? It's going to take a while to explain." They all went inside and Deb went and put some clothes on. Lucas told her everything that had happened that night over a cup of coffee, everything about Laney, to Dan, to Brooke's parents. It took a lot longer than an hour. Finally when Lucas had finished telling the story for the third time that night the sun was coming up. "Wow..." Was all Deb could say. Keith thanked Lucas and Nathan for their help and they left, wanting to get back home to the girls.  
  
When they got home about 8:00 Haley and Broke were already up with Emma and making breakfast. "Haley... their home" Lucas heard Brooke yell as the walked into the house. "Hey Handsome... Have fun at the jail house?" Brooke asked handing him Emma. "Hardly" Emma was excited. She was talking her baby talk. "Where's Keith?" Brooke asked while trying her best to work the blender. "We dropped him off at Debs and then we had to tell her the whole story..." Lucas looked so tired. "Awww poor baby... Go to bed... You to Nathan." Brooke said taking Emma from him. He and Nathan made their way to the bedroom... neither of them caring if they went to sleep in the same bed. When they got into the bedroom Bella was on the bed asleep. When Nathan went to lie down she went psycho and tried to bite his finger off. Finally after they put Bella off the bed and locked her out of the room they got to sleep.  
  
Brooke and Haley were in the kitchen. They had both given up on breakfast since neither of them could cook and were now trying to get Emma to talk. "Come on Emmy... Say tutor girl... Come on you can do it" Brooke would say. Then Haley would respond with "No Emma say Haley... Hay lee." But all Emma would say was "Dada." And wave her arms around. "No baby... Daddy is sleeping." It was now 3:00 and they had been sleeping for hours. Both Haley and Brooke were getting annoyed. They hadn't gotten to sleep late. Brooke hated being awake with out Lucas today. All she had been able to think about was Laney and the fact that they had no money. Surprisingly Brooke wasn't too upset about the whole thing with her parents. It had been something that she had needed to do for a long time. She was happier now than she had ever been. She had real friends, a wonderful fiancé, (she loved the word fiancé). Plus she had a beautiful baby girl and another baby on the way. Sure... There was a psycho girl out there who wanted to pretty much kill her... but she couldn't think about that right now. She looked at Emma who was trying her best to pick Bella up. Bella just lay there contently taking the abuse. There was a loud knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Haley said running to the door. "Umm Hi Mr. Scott sir" Brooke heard Haley say. Brooke got up and walked to the door. There was an elderly man with white hair standing there. "Come in" Haley said sounding nervous "Nathan is asleep..." Brooke realized that it was Nathan and Lucas's grandfather. "I'm not here to see Nathan today Haley... I need to speak to Lucas" Brooke and Haley were both shocked. "Well now where is he" Royal Scott said in a deep voice. "Hi Nathan and Lucas's Grandpa... I'm Brooke." Royal smiled. "Ah you are Lucas's fiancé... This must be my great granddaughter." He said looking down at Emma. "Lucas is asleep... He and Nathan had a long night." Royal looked disappointed. "Well then I will give this too you." He handed Brooke a check for $750,000. When Brooke saw the numbers she almost fainted "What... what is this for?" She asked her voice quivering. "Deb called me this morning and told me about your situation. I had been thinking lately about how I always gave Nathan Christmas and birthday presents and things like that and I have never given Lucas anything. He too is my grandson so after I got off the phone with Deb I added up all the things I have bought Nathan over the years and that is approximately how much I have spent on him. I have spent nothing with Lucas so I thought that maybe this was the right time to give him something." Neither Brooke nor Haley knew what to say. Brooke looked down at the check again. Well she didn't have to worry about money problems anymore. "Thank you... You have no idea what this means to us." Brooke said smiling and giving the old man a hug. "Is there anything we can do for you?" She asked seeing the satisfaction on his face. "I have been a bad man for a lot of years... Right now I would like to sit down and play with my great granddaughter." Brooke handed him Emma. "You can play as long as you want." Emma seemed content with him so Brooke went to wake up Lucas and show him the money. She couldn't wait to show him the check. She looked at the check one last time. "What if it isn't real?" She thought...."He is almost as bad as Dan... or at least he use to be" She looked at him with Emma and decided that he most likely wasn't that bad. She was walking down the hall to the bedroom when Lucas's cell phone rang. She ran to answer it incase it was something important about Karen or Laney. "Hello? No this is his Fiancé. Can I take a message? UNCCH... Yes.... No I didn't know...Yes Thank you I will tell him. Oh don't worry... I wont forget. Thank you.... Bye." What the hell was that all about? Why was Carolina calling him about his basketball scholar ship? Since when did he have one of those? They had said that they had talked to him last week about it. Last week! Why hadn't he told her? Brooke was getting really worried really fast. Really bad things started flashing through her mind. Dan had left Karen to go to Carolina. No Lucas wasn't like Dan. He would never leave her, Emma or the new baby. But it did worry her that he hadn't said anything. Lucas never kept secrets from her. Well at least not since the whole Peyton thing and that was a long time ago. She walked into the room where Lucas and Nathan were sleeping. They were cuddled up next to each other. "Aw... Lucas... If you had a thing for Nathan you should have told me" She said. Both boys jumped up. "Eww dude... were you cuddling me?" Lucas asked looking at Nathan. "No! It was you!" Nathan yelled back. Both guys looked thoroughly digested. "Hey Nate... Your grandpa is in the den with Haley and Emma. They were stripping for him last time I checked" Brooke was trying to get Nathan out of the room so she and Lucas could talk. "Alright... I get the picture... I am leaving... Nathan started to walk out but then stopped "Hey Bro... Brooke don't say a word... But was it just me or was the like the best nap you have ever had?" Brooke was trying really hard not to laugh "Dude...Yea it was a good nap." She could believe Lucas was agreeing. This was just too funny she had to laugh. "My life is such a soap opera" When Brooke said this something lit up on Nathan's face "Hey I can still catch Young and The Restless at 4!" Nathan walked out. Now Brooke could talk to Lucas alone. She shut the door and looked Lucas straight in the eyes. She wasn't quite shore how she was going to bring this up. She decided yelling would probably do the trick. "Lucas what on earth is wrong with you!" Lucas jumped back and looked really confused... "UNC CH called. They wanted to know if you had decided to accept their offer or not! Lucas why didn't you tell me!" Brooke was almost crying... Being pregnant did not make this easy. "It scares me when you don't talk to me Lucas... You have to talk to me. That's what makes us work. We are open and we don't keep things from each other." Brooke couldn't hold it in anymore. "It scares me because how do I know you aren't going to leave me like Dan did Karen?" Brooke sat down on the bed with her face in her hands crying. Lucas didn't know what to say to her. But he had to say something fast. "Brooke... I wont ever leave you... EVER!! Are you hearing me? Brooke you have to trust me or this isn't going to work..." Brooke was still crying "I know and I do trust you Lucas more than everyone but" Lucas knew what she was about to say. He said given her a similar speech before he had broken up with her for her best friend. "I said that last time," He said slowly finishing her sentence for her. "Brooke... Last time was different... You have to know that. Brooke I couldn't leave you right now if I wanted too. You are too damn important to me." Brooke looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's just that... Lucas we are 18. Most people don't marry their high school girlfriend. They go out and meet new girls and marry them. Lucas you are going to meet new girls and I don't want you to see them and think what if." Lucas didn't know what to say to this. She was right in a way... most people don't marry their high school sweethearts. "Brooke... If I weren't 100% positive that we were meant to be together... we wouldn't be together. I love everything about you and how do I know that you wont go out and meet some guy?" He asked Brooke who was still crying "Because I knew the first time I ever saw you in 3rd grade after I punched Nathan that I was going to marry you." Brooke choked out. "And you were right... Whenever you think about me with another girl just remember that you are the one with the ring on your finger... Not them..." Brooke smiled and he kissed her forehead. "Oh I almost forgot. We're rich!" Brooke shrieked. "What do you mean we are rich?" Brooke pulled the check out of her pocket and showed it to Lucas. "Oh My God... Brooke... What bank did you rob?" Brooke smiled and pointed to the den "The bank of Royal Scott... He had a guilty conscience about not treating you fairly. So he forked over all the money he would have spent on you" Lucas was counting the zeros. "But why now?" Brooke took the check away from him. "Deb..." Lucas smiled and shook his head. "We owe her big" They stood up and walked into the den where Nathan was watching soaps and Royal and Haley were playing with Emma. Royal stood up and shook Lucas's hand. Lucas shook back and then gave him a hug. "You have a fine daughter their Lucas." Brooke and Lucas were both glowing with pride. "Well I had better get home to the Mrs.'s." Lucas hugged him and thanked him one last time. "You have no idea what this means to us" Royal smiled and "It was only fair. Tell your mother I said hello and to give me a call when that new baby is born." Lucas nodded and Royal left.  
  
Brooke and Lucas spent the next day apartment shopping but they couldn't agree on anything. Brooke wanted one that was big and fancy while Lucas wanted something that was cozy. They had been to at least 20 different apartments and were both getting frustrated. "Lucas... We are going to have 2 kids and a dog... Come on... It has to have more than bedrooms. Brooke whined to him every apartment that had less than 3 bedrooms. "Brooke they can share a room and the dog only weighs 1 pound... How much room is it going to need?" Lucas tired to fight back but it wasn't working. Brooke was hormonal and was going to complain until she got her way. Brooke really didn't care as long as it had at least 3 bedrooms... she just felt like annoying Lucas. She loved it when his face got all scrunched up and he tried not to act mad when he really was. If she was going to have to me miserable so was everyone else... except Emma. Emma was her partner in crime. When Brooke wasn't whining Emma was. Poor Lucas was ready to pull his hair out. Finally they got to an apartment that Brooke really loved. It was on the 2nd floor so they wouldn't have to carry to kids but so far. It had 3 big bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a den, a kitchen and 2 balconies. The thing about it that Brooke loved was the 2 kids bedrooms were already painted Pink and Blue. "Lucas... We have to buy this apartment! It is perfect!" Brook whined after they had finished looking. "Are you sure this is the one you want?" Lucas asked in all seriousness. He really hoped she said yes because he wanted it too. It wasn't huge... but it was big enough. It had a park outside and a pool. "Yes please... Lucas please..." Brooke whined more. "Ok... if this is the one you really want." Lucas could see the joy on her face after he had said ok. "YAY! Ok... Lets go find that lady with the bad hair and tell her we want it!" They walked down the stairs and looked for the relater. "We'll take it" Brooke shrieked before the relater had a chance to speak. "Great. Okay well if you could follow me back to my office and fill out this paper work its yours." Brooke was bouncing up and down. She was going to give that poor baby brain damage. But she was happy and that was all that mattered to Lucas. They got into the car and followed the realtor back to her office. They were going to have their very own apartment.  
  
Spoilers: The next chapter is going to be in the future a few months. Brooke, Haley and Karen will probably be about 6 months pregnant. There is going to be a lot more drama with Brooke's parents and Dan, plus a lot more that I don't want to say because it will ruin the story. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. The bigger plan

Thank you everyone who left me a review. I was going to leave a special reply to everyone of you but I decided I should start writing because I am running behind. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing! This is one of those chapters that is leading up to another chapter like chapter 7 so it is pretty short and to the point. The next one should be long and dramatic! Hahaha those are my favorite to write! It may take me a few days to get it posted though. Please review and I hope you like it!  
  
Sorry about the really long paragraph's. Usually when I write I write really fast because I had some kind of inspiration and don't start a new section until I have writers block again hahaha. Then when I am finished I am so ready to post it I forget to go back and make them their own sections. I will try and remember! ( Ok now for this chapter. Oh and Thank you all for he great reviews! Please review this one too!  
  
Brooke and Lucas had finally been in their apartment for 3 months. Not much had happened since they had moved in. He and Brooke had gone back to her parents' house and taken all the furniture that was theirs and moved it to the apartment. Brooke's parents hadn't been too happy about it but decided that it was better than Brooke living with them. Karen had been sent home and put on full bed rest so Deb was running the Café full time now. Dan was released from jail because there weren't enough Eva dents to hold him. Karen had gotten a restraining order and Keith was now living with her to help out. As for Laney... There had been nothing. This worried Lucas but Brooke didn't seem to really care. She was too concerned with shopping for the new babies with Haley. Since Haley didn't want to know the sex of the baby she bought both boy and girl clothes. Brooke on the other had sworn that their baby was a boy and bought only boy clothes. Even the doctor had tried to tell her that from the ultra sound it looked like another girl but she refused to accept it. Karen knew she was having a boy and didn't worry about buying any more clothes saying she would just use all of Lucas's old ones. Emma was now 14 months old and to everyone's surprise was almost talking in complete sentences. She was walking and talking non-stop. Her chess-nut brown hair was down to her shoulders and she loved dresses. "Yup... Defiantly just like her mother" Whitey laughed and told Lucas when he was visiting one day. Emma seemed to understand that she was going to have a baby sister or brother but when ever someone would start talking about the new baby she would scream "No" and run to Brooke as if trying to tell everyone that she was Brooke's only baby. Brooke would pick her up and say... "Emmy... Aren't you going to help mommy and daddy with Austin?" and Emma would shake her head whining "No... mama... me" and cuddle up to Brookes chest. They were both a little worried about it but hoped that in the next 3 months she would change her mind. Lucas had decided that he would hold off on the basketball scholar ship for a while at least until the new baby was born. There was no point in moving Brooke all the way to Chapel Hill just in time for her to have a baby and not have any friends there to help her. UNC was disappointed but they told him that he always had a place there. Poor Nathan was going insane living with Haley. Lucas felt bad for him. Haley was a very demanding pregnant woman. He knew he was lucky with Brooke because there had only been a few times where she had just totally lost it. Haley would come and knock at their door at 4 in the morning at least once a week swearing that she was leaving Nathan and moving in with them. One time she even went as far to throw all of this clothes in the parking lot. Then of course Nathan would come and beg her for forgiveness, and then before Brooke and Lucas could blink... They were making out on the couch.  
  
It was Sunday and Brooke was sitting on the couch with Emma trying her best to teach her, her ABC's. "Now Emma... A is for.... What? Can you tell mommy what A is for? Aunt Tutor girl!" Brooke shrieked pointing to a picture of her, Haley Lucas, and Nathan 2 Halloweens ago. Emma just started blankly. "Play pony" Emma said pointing to the floor. Brooke looked at Emma who wanted her to get down on the floor on all fours like Lucas. "Baby... Mommy is way too fat to play pony... Mommy wouldn't be able to get up" Brooke stood up off the couch and tried to put Emma in her playpen, but couldn't lift her high enough because of her stomach. She hated being this big. She was never this big with Emma. It did make her feel better that Haley was bigger though. "No pony?" Emma asked again pointing to her toy horse on the floor. "Sweetie... Austin makes mommy too tired and fat to play pony... But mommy can go shopping and play Barbie's and baby dolls with you..." Brooke said trying to sit back down. "Bad Awusin" Emma said pointing to Brooke's stomach. "Bad boy" Brooke hated not being able to play with Emma the way she used too. Poor Emma shouldn't have to be bored because of Brooke being fat. Maybe Lucas could help. "Lucas...." Brooke yelled loudly... There was no answer. "Lucas..." She yelled again. Finally he yelled back "What?" He sounded sleepy. "Broody... Come play pony with Emma..." Emma started clapping her hands and smiling. Lucas made his way to the den. His hair was sticking every which way and he had bags underneath his eyes. "I thought you two were going shopping?" When he spoke his voice was raspy and soft. "In just a minute...you ok? You aren't looking so hot." Brooke said hearing him sniffle. "Yea... Just my throat is killing me" Brooke walked over and felt his head. He was burning up. "Your hot... Poor baby, do you want me to stay home with you?" Brooke said making a pouty face at him. "No" Lucas coughed out. "You go shopping... I think I am just going to sleep." Brooke couldn't believe this. Lucas was never sick. But lately he had been feeling bad a lot. Maybe he was just stressed. With the new baby and planning the wedding and Emma's new found mobility. It was a lot for two 19 year olds to take in. Well at least Brooke was almost 19."Ok... Well I have my phone... I am gonna send Nathan over to check on you later" Brooke smiled and started to kiss his forehead but changed her mind. "Sorry Handsome... Don't wanna get sick." Lucas shook his head "You just don't wanna kiss me" So Brooke blew him a kiss. Brooke walked over to Emma who was on the floor trying to feed Bella her cheerios. "Eat Belwa," She was saying in the puppies ear "Come on baby...lets go shopping. Bella isn't hungry." Brooke said trying to bend over and pick her up but that just wasn't going to happen. Lucas had already gone back into the bedroom so Brooke didn't want to make him get up again. "Ok... Baby...I need you to crawl up on the couch for mommy... Ok" Poor Emma looked so confused. Lucas was always trying to tell her not to climb on the couch because he was scared she was going to fall off and get hurt and now Brooke was asking her too. "Come on Emmy... Daddy doesn't have to know... Mommy will buy you a prize" Brooke said with a pleading look on her face. Finally Emma stood up and made her way on the couch giggling like she was doing something wrong and getting away with it. Brooke picked Emma up and grabbed her pocket book. "Ok Lucas... I'm gone... Be good... I love you," She yelled shutting the door.  
  
Lucas stood up out of bed, picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's number for what seemed like the thousandth time this week. "Hey... Yes she is gone... Don't worry about it.... Peyton she isn't going to find out... Peyton... We have been doing this for 2 weeks we can't just stop now. No one knows except for Nathan and he isn't going to tell. Peyton this is for us to do... It's none of their business. Look just hurry up before she gets back and we get caught...Ok...Bye" Lucas hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was 1:06. That meant that he and Peyton had at least 3 hours if not more. Brooke and Haley always spent at least 3 hours shopping if not more. Lucas walked over to his dresser and cleaned up the fake thermometer and heating pad he had put on his head to make it feel hot. He felt guilty for doing this to Brooke but with the way things were right now...maybe this would make everything seem a little less chaotic. He had thought about telling Haley what he and Peyton were doing but then figured that since she and Brooke had become such good friends lately that she would probably be on Brooke's side about the whole thing. Nathan on the other hand... Well he thought the whole thing was funny and just wished he could do something like that. He walked over to the closet and found his best causal shirt. He needed to look nice but not too nice. While he was looking he saw one of Brooke's skimpy shirts. He knew she missed wearing clothes like that. Now she was having to wear sensible clothes and she hated it. Finally he found his shirt and walked into the kitchen to cook, something romantic but easy to cook. He was looking in the pantry when he hard a knock at the door. He walked over to see Peyton. She was looking around and trying to be sneaky so that no one would see her. He unlocked the door and let her in. Her short tight curls were still wet from the shower. She looked Lucas deep in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Brooke drove up to Haley's as she was walking out. She opened the car door and tried to fit in. "Ugh Nathan... I swear! What was going through my head when I married that man? Don't get married Brooke... It isn't worth it!" Haley slammed the door. Apparently Haley and Nathan were still having issues. "Its nice to see you too tutor girl" Brooke said cheerily scanning Haley's stomach trying to figure out who was bigger. "Don't worry Brooke... I'm still bigger... I will always be bigger... This baby takes after Nathan...It's a pain in the butt!" Haley started to rant. "So how's our favorite boy?" Haley said talking about Lucas. "He is sick... He said he had a sore throat and he has a fever... I think he is just stressed." Brooke said pulling out of the parking lot almost hitting another car. "And how is my favorite niece?" Haley was reaching into the backseat tickling Emma. "Dada no pony" Emma said showing Haley her stuffed pony. Haley laughed and turned back around. "She is getting so big Brooke! I can actually understand her when she talks! Nathan on the other hand... He has been talking for like 16 years and I still have to ask him things like 5 times!" Haley was right about Emma. She was growing up before Brooke's eyes. Before long she would be in kinder garden and then high school. Brooke hated to think about Emma in high school. She was so much like Brooke that it scared her. The thought of her baby going out with boys and breaking their hearts, and them breaking hers, She would never be ready for that. Every night when Brooke tucked Emma in she told her 3 things. Number 1 was how beautiful she was. Brooke though it was very important to tell her that she was the prettiest baby there was. Maybe this would give her high self-esteem. Number 2 was she would tell her how much she and Lucas loved her. Then there was number 3. Telling Emma sex was bad. Lucas had tried to talk Brooke out of number 3 saying that Emma didn't have a clue what sex was but she had insisted that it was very important. She couldn't bear the thought of Emma ending up like her. Not hat she wasn't happy but she wanted Emma to be 30 before she ever even thought about having sex. She wanted her to go to college and get a job and get married and then have kids, In that exact order. Brooke looked over at Haley who was patting her stomach. "You trying to give that kid a head ache?" She asked as she turned into Karen's driveway. "No... Just trying to make it come out! Please don't be stubborn like your daddy baby... Please" Haley yelled at her stomach. Brooke parked just barley missing the mailbox. She unbuckled Emma from her car seat and they knocked on the front door. Keith opened it and let them come in. Poor Keith looked bad. His hair was getting long and he had a beard. Hey Keith... Here's Emma... Can't talk..." Brooke said and handed Emma to Keith. She and Haley walked down the hall to Karen's bedroom. She was lying on her back watching Martha Stewart Living. "Hey Karen..." Brooke said plopping down on the bed. "How's life?" Haley asked sitting down beside Brooke. Karen smiled at the girls. "Its... well you can imagine lying in bed all day doing nothing" Karen said groaning. Brooke really couldn't imagine. She wouldn't last. She had to be able to get up and cause some sort of trouble or interfere in someone else's life. Something other than watch soaps. They talked about random things for about an hour while Keith was entertaining with Emma in the living room. "Well just 3 more months... I don't think I am going to last 3 months. I can't do it Karen... It's too hard...why cant Nathan carry the baby? It's not fair" Haley started ranting Brooke knew she had better get Haley out of there before she drove Karen insane. "Well we had better go... The mall is calling" Brooke said standing up and then having to help Haley up. "Call us if you need anything" They waddled out of the room best they could, picking Emma up on their way out. "Ok baby... Tell Uncle Keith Bye, bye" Brooke said after thanking Keith for watching her. Emma waved her little hand and blew a kiss. Brooke had taught Emma that blowing kisses to boys was cute. Now Emma did it to every boy she saw. It didn't matter if they were at the mall or on the street... She blew a kiss. "Thanks Keith..." Brooke said one last time and then they left for the mall.  
  
Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the couch. "You know that when Brooke finds out about this she is going to hate us," Peyton said with a worried look on her face. "She'll understand" Lucas said trying to reassure her that everything was going to work out. At least he hoped it would. You never knew with Brooke. "I don't know Lucas... Maybe we shouldn't be doing this... I mean she is going to find out sooner or later... I think I am just going to go home... I had to lie to Jake and tell him that I was helping Karen out." Peyton had a down right scared look on her face. Lucas could tell that she really didn't want to do this today. "Peyton... Brooke will understand...once she sees the big picture. I know Brooke better than anyone... She is going to be mad as hell at us at first... But once we explain why we did it she will probably understand" Peyton still didn't look reassured. "Probably? Fine... But I'm telling her it was all you... I was just along for the ride... You know last time we did this she wanted to kill us both if you don't remember...and she almost did! He made both of our lives HELL! And now she is pregnant and hormonal... What do you think she is going to be like this time?" Peyton did have a point. "Look last time was different" Was all he could think to say. He was tried of having to coax Peyton into doing it. Sometimes he wasn't sure it was worth it. "And what about Emma?" Peyton asked. She was really starting to annoy Lucas. "Emma is getting older... It's fine... Look Peyton if you don't want to do this then we wont but if we are then we have to do it now! We only have a few hours left before Brooke gets home." Peyton nodded in agreement. She knew it was now or never and they went into the bedroom.  
  
Brooke and Haley finally got to the mall. What was usually a 10-minute trip from Karen's took 30 because Haley had forgotten to use the bathroom before leaving Karen's and Brooke had forgotten to put gas in the car again. The walked into the crowded mall. Brooke was glad Emma had fallen asleep on the way there so now maybe they could shop in peace with out little hands pulling things down. "Ok... where to first?" Brooke asked walking down the isles between tables in the food court. "I'm hungry" Haley said pointing to Chick-fil-a. Brooke could believe her. They had just eaten at Karen's. No wonder she was huge. "You go eat... I'll wait over there." Brooke pointed at an empty table. Haley smiled and walked over to Chick-fil-a. "Yes I will have an 8 piece nugget, a large fry, a Cole slaw, a brownie and a coke." Brooke was laughing from her table. She didn't understand how Haley could eat. Her baby was smushing her stomach so she wasn't ever hungry. Finally Haley finished eating and they started to walk. Emma was awake now blowing kisses to random men and giggling. "Brooke Davis... is that?" Brooke heard a voice say. She turned around to see Fitch standing beside her. She couldn't remember his last name. "Well, well, well look who it is." Brooke said turning to Haley. "Who is it?" Haley asked confused. "Fitch... He was before Lucas and I got back together." A big grin came over Fitch's face. "So you did get back together with that cheating jerk... I figured you would." He said with a smug look on his face. "Yes I did... and I have a beautiful daughter, a huge ring and another baby on the way to show for it... How bout you? Still cant get anything but dog's to hit on you?" Brooke asked smiling. "I have a girlfriend. She isn't the kind of girl you would like though... She actually has a brain." Brooke wasn't going to take this. Not from him. "Oh really? Well she can't be but so smart dating you" Brooke could tell that Haley was trying not to laugh. "Well it looks like you aren't the only girl with the hotts for me" He said looking down at Emma who was blowing him a kiss. "Oh yea Fitch... a 1 year old... You're doing real well there. Now if you would excuse me I have some shopping to do" Brooke and Haley walked away leaving Fitch blindsided. He stood there for a minute until his girlfriend walked up to meet him. "Hey Laney babe...I talked to her and her little friend...I think our plan is going to work." Laney smiled "Yes... me too... Fitchy... Me too."  
  
"Ok... Brooke I think we have covered every store in the mall... I cant walk anymore...lets go home." Haley whined carrying her shopping bags. "Ok... but just one more place" They had shopped all over the mall going everywhere from Claire's to Hex and Belk. Brooke had gotten 8 shirts (all sizes that she could wear after the baby born) 4 skirts, 7 tank tops, 3 dresses, 8 outfits for Emma, 6 more the new baby, and 5 shirts for Lucas. Now she was exhausted. Lucas was going to kill her for buying all this stuff but as she told Emma. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Haley on the other hand was boring Brooke thought. All she had gotten were 2 shirts, 2 pair of pants and a shirt for Nathan. She had already finished all of her baby shopping. This drove Brooke crazy. She had barely started. Every time she went out to baby shop she ended up buying more for herself or Emma than the new baby. She was thankful Lucas had wanted to do the nursery. Of course she had pitched a fit saying that she wanted to do it and it was special to her but really she could careless. She had too much to do. Lucas had gotten a basketball boarder off the Internet saying that was all the room needed. By the end of the week he had ordered the whole room set complete with the crib, changing table and rocking chair. Everything in that babies room was basketball and Carolina blue. Brooke was glad that he was having so much fun with Austin's room. She could already tell that he was going to be just as spoiled as Emma. Hopefully he wouldn't like Telletubbies though. She and Haley walked down to the leather store. "I want a leather coat," Brooke said randomly. Haley looked at her like she was crazy "Why?" Obviously Haley and Brooke had very different taste. "I don't know... I just do... I've always wanted one" Brooke said staring at the short black leather coat. "Well then buy it" Haley said getting frustrated. "Not until I have the baby... It would kill me to have it and not be able to wear it" Haley was getting madder and madder every second. "Well then why did you drag me down here?" Brooke laughed. "I just like to look at it... come on lets go to my place. Its fun to listen to Lucas whine"  
  
Lucas and Peyton walked into the den... "Wow..." Peyton said looking up at Lucas. "I never knew you could do that!" Lucas smiled with pride "Yea Brooke taught me, you just put it in and bam! But sometimes you have to move it back and forth to make it work right" Peyton looked impressed. "I am going to have to teach Jake how to do that." Lucas was pretty proud of himself. He and Peyton had set up for Brooke's surprise party in less than 3 hours and then he had taken her into his room to show her how to print off the digital pictures from Emma's birthday party. They had called everyone, except Nathan who already knew but was too lazy to come set up and Haley who was shopping with Brooke. They both knew Haley would tell Brooke. Brooke was going to kill them for this. She hated parties thrown for her. It was great when they were someone else's where she could crash it but when it was all about her it made her mad. She had tried to kill Lucas and Peyton the year before when they had tried to do it but she walked in on them setting up one day. She told them both that if they ever did it again then she would dump Lucas and never speak to Peyton again. Lucas knew once she was here and saw all the presents she would love it. At least she had better because he and Peyton had spent the past 2 weeks getting things ready. He would have to fake sick or that they could shop for the party or he would lie and say he was going to go shoot hoops with Nathan. They looked at the decorated den one last time before taking a break. "She is really going to kill us" Peyton said one last time. Lucas couldn't wait to see the look on her face. She needed this. Lately everything had been about Emma or Austin or Lucas's scholar ship. Now Brooke could have time all about her. The doorbell rang. It was Tim. He had 5 kegs of beer in his car and 2 in his hand. "You think this will be enough?" He asked. "Tim! We put you in charge of drinks! Like soft drinks...some of us are pregnant and can't drink. "Tim and Lucas both froze. "Some of us? Well I'm not pregnant and I am pretty sure my man Lucas isn't... That leaves you" Peyton turned red "I...I... I'm not sure... With the party I haven't had time to take a test but there is a chance." Peyton was looking down at her feet. Lucas thought for a minute. They were 19! Dr. Phil would love this. Three 19-year-old girls,1 who was married and pregnant, 1 who was engaged, had a 1 year old and was pregnant, and another one who thought she might be pregnant with her boyfriend who already had another child. Lucas loved Emma but he did wish they could have waited and had her when they were older...like maybe 25 and now Haley and Peyton... Brooke was always a trendsetter. "Does Jake know?" Lucas finally said after a long pause. "No... I... I thought I should wait and tell him when I was sure... I didn't want to scare him for no reason." Lucas knew this was going to be hard on Jake if she were pregnant. The doorbell rang again. This time it was Nathan with soft drinks. "I was thinking today about the party planning and remembered you put Tim in charge of drinks...BAD IDEA! Peyton what is your problem? TIM? I figured that you learned when we were dating that Tim cant be trusted with stuff like that." Nathan laughed. "I know... I am just scatter brained right now" Nathan carried the drinks to the kitchen. "So what... No kegs? You said this was Brooke's party... I know Brooke... Brooke likes to drink... This is her party... isn't she going to be pissed if there are no kegs at her party?" Nathan and Lucas shook their heads "Dude... you can't drink when you are pregnant" Nathan said putting ice in the cooler. "What? That is crap! My mom drank and smoked when she was pregnant with me and I turned out ok!" Lucas and Nathan both agreed that the Kegs should be hidden and Tim should be tied up. They didn't have long before Brooke and Haley would get home. The doorbell was ringing non-stop until Tim put a sign on the door that said, "Just come in damn-it!" Deb came bringing food off all kinds since Lucas's cooking this morning hadn't worked. Mouth was there as DJ. All of Brookes cheerleading friends and their boyfriends were there too. Now Brooke just had to get there.  
  
Haley and Brooke were almost home when Haley decided she was hungry right then. "Please can we stop?" She begged. "We're almost home... NO!" Brooke said. Haley had eaten 4 lunches and Brooke was just ready to get home and check on Lucas. She had tried to call him all day but he didn't answer. She hoped he was sleeping. They pulled up to the apartment. Her and Lucas's was place was dark. "Good... It looks like he is sleeping." Brooke said over Haley's whining. She parked and unbuckled Emma who was eating a sucker from the candy store. Her face was red and sticky. "Emmy... Is it good? Did you actually get any into your mouth?" Emma was giggling. "Dada play pony?" She asked pointing to their apartment. "I don't know... But I bet when uncle Nathan comes to get aunt tutor girl he will play pony with you" Emma seemed content with that and she carried her up the steps behind Haley. Brooke handed Emma to Haley and got her keys out of her pocket book. She put the keys into the door and trued the knob. "SURPRIZE!" Brooke about jumped out of her skin. "Oh my god... Lucas you aren't sick!" She walked over to him "You and I are going to have a long talk about this later" she whispered to him. "Ok... but I don't think you will feel that way after you open your presents" Brooke knew he was probably right she just wanted to scare him. The party went on for hours. Emma got passed from person to person loving all the attention, Brooke got to see people she hadn't seen in years and show off her baby and her ring. Tim decided that he wanted to be a stripper and took all the cheerleaders into a room and did a strip show. Haley ate everything in sight and forgave Nathan for earlier that day. Everyone partied until 1:15 when Lucas and Brooke decided that it was too loud for Emma to sleep and they were both dead tired. They thanked everyone for coming and everyone left except for Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake. Haley and Peyton were both conked out on the couch along with Jake and Nathan who were on the floor. Finally at 2:30 Brooke and Lucas got into bed. They were both barely awake. "Hey Luke... Thanks" Brooke said kissing him. "I love you Brooke" Brooke smiled. "I love you too Broody"  
  
Next Chapter(s): I need you guys to tell me if Peyton should be pregnant or not...Laney strikes again! This time REALLY BAD! Babies, babies and more babies! More about Brooke and Lucas's Engagement/Wedding. More Dan too. If anyone has any idea's please let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	9. Laney

OK... I am not quite sure how much I like this chapter. I was having major writers block... I decided instead of writing 2 HUGE chapter like I originally planned I would write about 3 or 4 smaller ones. That way I can post them faster. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I hope you like it!  
  
Laney sat in Fitch's big orange truck while he was in the gas station. She was using her new click pencil checking off her list, the list that was going to make everything right in her, and her father's eyes. She had gotten the list from the courthouse. It was amazing how knowing the right people in a small town could get you anything you needed. The man had told her that if 6 or more of the 10 conditions were checked off the list then she might have a case. So far she only had 3 and the 3 she did have were stretching it. Irresponsible teenage parents are raising the Child; Child is exposed to large amounts of alcohol, drugs, or parties, and Child is frequently left with babysitters. She wasn't sure how well this would go over in court but she was going to try. If she didn't get to have Lucas Scott's baby then no one did. Her father agreed. They both thought that the children should be put in an environment where they had 2 married older church oriented parents who could teach them morals. All Brooke and Lucas seemed to think was important were the clothes they wore Laney thought. Fitch walked slowly back to the truck carrying a huge bag of what looked like pure junk food. "Well Fitchy... Are we go?" Fitch smiled..."Yea... baby... we're go"  
  
"Lucas... dandelions are weeds! We are not having weeds at our wedding. I want roses... PLEASE! Roses are romantic" Brooke begged. Lucas shook his head. "Brooke... Roses are dumb... anything but roses please... I am tried of this!" Lucas said looking up from the 5th wedding planning book they had looked today. Brooke couldn't make up her mind. She wanted everything she saw. "Fine... Then what about lilies?" Brooke said pointing to a picture. "Did I say Roses were dumb? I meant lilies are dumb... Roses are fine." Lucas said seeing how much worse the lilies were than the roses. "Lucas, there is no point in doing this if you aren't going to be serious! This is our wedding! Emma would be more help then you!" Brooke said getting frustrated and starting to yell. "Fine roses... but if you get roses then I get to wear the stripped tie" Lucas said knowing he was going to get his way. "Fine... You can wear the ugly tie," Brooke said in defeat but she obviously getting mad. "Now can we please move on?" Brooke couldn't believe how hard this was. She had no idea that planning a wedding was so stressful. Haley and Nathan had the right idea. She turned the page of the book. "Ok... now... what time of day do we want it?" She asked looking at Lucas who wasn't paying any attention. "Lucas! I am not kidding... You don't have to help if you are going to be like this... Look you go call Nathan and you guys go do whatever you 2 do. I am going to call Haley and Peyton to help me. Brooke said closing the book. Lucas was so relieved. He had only told Brooke he wanted to be a part of the planning because he thought that it would make things less stressful on her and the baby... Apparently he was wrong. "Thank you!" he said kissing her on the cheek then running off to grab his phone. Brooke looked down at Emma who was playing with her dolls. "Hey Emmy... wanna help mommy plan a wedding?" Emma looked up at her and showed her, her doll. "No" She said turning back to her dolls. Emma loved dolls. Brooke and Lucas had been really worried about how Emma was going to react to Austin but once she explained that Austin was like a baby doll in Mommy's tummy she couldn't wait. She was always kissing Brookes stomach and talking to it. Much different from a month ago when she would yell things at it and cry whenever someone mentioned the baby. Brooke was really relieved. "Ok... Nathan and I are going to the river court...He is dropping Haley and Peyton off when he comes. Do you want us to take Emma?" Lucas asked walking back into the kitchen. Brooke knew what that meant. He really didn't want to take Emma but asked because he had this new thing where he was trying to relieve her stress. "No... She will help us... You go have fun..." Brooke said trying to stand up from the chair. "But you can watch her tomorrow at 3:00. Haley and I have a doctors appoint" Brooke stopped mid sentence. She knew what she had just said was a very bad thing "No... mama... I go see Awsouin on TV" Emma said running to Brooke's side starting to cry. Emma was going through a phase where she hated to be separated from Brooke. Brooke's doctor had said it was probably because of the new baby and the fact that she didn't want Brooke to pay more attention to him instead of her. Brooke looked down at Emma who was clinging to her legs. "Baby...don't you wanna play with Daddy and uncle Nate? I bet they will play Pony and Barbie's" Emma shook her head clinging tighter. "Well then... I guess you are free at 3:00 unless you really want to come with me and listen to the doctor try and tell me I am having another girl." Brooke said sitting back down letting Emma crawl back into her lap. "Maybe it is a girl..." Lucas said sitting down beside her. "Not you too... Lucas, It's a boy." Lucas knew he needed to stop there. "Ok, ok... Yea I'll come... I haven't seen him on ultra sound in months" Brooke smiled with approval. "Good... Ugh their here..." She said looking out the window. "I'm gonna go meet them... Bye Emmy be good for mommy... Bye Cheery" He said kissing her and walking outside. "Bye!"  
  
Lucas walked down the steps of their apartment to meet Nathan and the girls. He looked over at Haley. She was bigger than ever and from the way she was talking to Nathan cranky too. "Nathan... Didn't you hear what that woman Marina Bobbit did to her husband? She cut is you know what off and I swear to god you call me fat one more time and I am going to do the same thing!" She yelled. Peyton had to help her up the stairs. "Hey Hales... How ya feeling?" Lucas asked touching her stomach. "Don't... talk to me... You can talk to me when you are this big and your ankles are this swollen" Haley snapped and kept walking. "Its good to see you too Hales" Lucas yelled after her. "So the real question is how are you doing" Lucas asked Nathan who was standing outside the car with his hands in his hair. "Dude... I am getting fixed after this baby is born... It can't be nearly as painful as this... I can't take it anymore... Lets get out of here before she thinks of something else to do to me... we have to pick up Jake and Tim" Nathan said getting back into the car. Lucas felt sorry for him but was really glad that Brooke wasn't like Haley. Really, really glad. "So...What about Peyton... Is she pregnant?" Lucas asked. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her about it. "I don't know... I don't care... I give up!" Nathan said hitting the steering wheel as he drove. "Right... Well we only have like 6 more weeks dude... We can last 6 more weeks right?" Lucas didn't know why he asked that he already knew the answer. "6 more weeks... Lucas that is 42 more days... and with my luck this baby will probably be over due or even worse... It may never come out... when it does it wont matter because she is going to pay more attention to it then she does to me" he whined. Lucas was so relieved when they got to Tim's. Now maybe he wouldn't have to hear Nathan whine anymore. Nathan beeped the horn. Finally after 10 minutes Tim walked out carrying some very badly shaped presents. "Tim... What the hell?" Lucas asked pointing to the presents. "I got you guys baby presents!" Tim said looking very proud. "What are they? ..." Nathan said laughing at the funny shaped lumps. "Dude... Their life times supplies of condoms!" Tim said loudly. "That way you wont ever have to worry about this again... and then Brooke and Peyton can be hot again... Its kind of hard to fantasize about them when they look like cows!" Lucas shook his head "Tim... I am engaged to Brooke not Peyton!" Lucas said not believing what he was hearing. "I know that dude... You and Brooke and Nathan and Peyton" Nathan threw a cup at Tim. "Me and Haley! Haley is my wife you idiot!" Tim shook his head. "You mean that smart chick? Oh right I knew that dude" Tim said outing the "presents" on the floor of the car. "Hey... So who is Peyton dating then?"  
  
Brooke stood up to open the door for Haley and Peyton. "Hey tutor girl... Hey best friend... You guys ready to plan?" Brooke said in her usual cheeriness handing Emma to Peyton. "Of course" Haley said... "Lets eat and chat first though" Haley whined. Peyton agreed. Brooke walked into the kitchen and got out the chocolate ice crème and Doritos and walked back into the den. "So..." Brooke said putting the food on the table and pointing to Peyton's stomach. Peyton just sat there. "Peyton I am 7 and ½ months pregnant... Are you seriously going to make me guess if you are pregnant or not?" Brooke said getting frustrated. "No... No baby. It was just a false alarm but when I told Jake about it he freaked out and said we cant have sex anymore." Haley almost spit out her ice crème hearing Peyton speak. "You're kidding me! I think Lucas would die with out sex. I think I would die without sex!" Brooke admitted. Peyton and Haley both knew she as right. "OK so are we gonna plan or what?" Haley said picking up a wedding book. All 3 of them started looking at pictures and taking notes. They stayed like his for an hour and ½ until there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Brooke said putting her book down and carrying Emma to the door. Brooke opened the door to see a tall man. She was at least 6'4 because he was taller than both Lucas and Nathan. He had on a black suite and was carrying a brief case. "Are you Brooke Davis?" He asked sternly. "Yes... The one and only... can I help you?" She said. "Yes... My name is Richard Lewis... I was sent here from social services... Could I come in?" Brooke's heart sank... this didn't sound good. "Um... sure...2 of me friends are here helping me plan. Do they need to leave?" Richard looked over seeing Peyton and Haley on the couch... "Yes I think that would be best." Brooke walked over to the couch. "Um you guys have to leave..." Brooke said pointing to Richard. "Brooke Davis... You bad girl... cheating on Lucas... Cant we stay and watch!" Peyton joked. "No...seriously... He says he is from Social Services" Brooke managed to say. Her heart was in her stomach. What did social services want with her? "Right... Ok call us later... We'll get a cab" Haley said standing up and walking with Peyton out.  
  
Once they were gone Richard sat down on the couch and started taking notes. "Um can I get you anything to eat or drink? Brooke said putting Emma in her playpen. "No thank you... We need to just get down to business... Please sit down" Richard was very serious when he talked. "Do I need to call Lucas?" Brooke asked after sitting down. "Well that depends... Is Lucas Emma's father?" Richard asked back. "Yes... and he is my fiancé" Brooke was getting really nervous. Her hands were shaking just like the night she had talked to her parents. "Where is he?" Richard asked bluntly. "Um he is out with his brother and 2 of their friends playing basketball" Brooke replied. "We don't really need him here... I think I know how this is going to go... I need to ask you a few questions... You see we have gotten some calls from some people who are worried about the safety of your daughter." Brooke didn't believe what she was hearing. What was he talking about, Emma's safety? "People... what people? Emma isn't in any danger" Richard looked as if he were starting to get annoyed. "Ma'am...The fact that you are 19 years old and going to be a parent of 2 worries us. Lets just get started with the questions. Did you or did you not have a party here a couple of weeks ago where alcohol was present?" Brooke looked over at Emma who was trying to climb out of her playpen. "Um... It wasn't really a party, party; it was a surprise birthday party for me. Lucas's friend Tim brought alcohol but Tim is an asshole so everyone usually just ignores him. Lucas and Nathan put the kegs away." Richard did not look pleased. "I was hoping that that wasn't going to be your answer. I am sorry but the fact that 6 concerned people have called about you and you did have a party where their was alcohol present and the fact that you are underage, Ma'am I am going to have to take Emma with me until we can send someone over hear to determine that it is a safe environment for your child." Brooke couldn't believe this. They couldn't take Emma away from her. That was her baby. Emma was what kept her sane. "Look... Mr. Lewis... You can't take Emma... She needs me... I am her mother... I don't know what people called you but they are crazy! I would never do anything to hurt Emma and neither would Lucas. She is everything to us." Brooke was crying now and could barely talk. "Ma'am... if you fight me on this then it is going to be that much harder for you to get her back... Just let me take her," Richard said picking up Emma. "Wait..." Brooke started. "Ma'am... I am serious..." There was nothing Brooke could do. "Um there are some things you should know... She cant sleep at night unless you play the Dawson's Creek theme in her CD player, and she loves this pink puppy that Lucas got he when she was born and she takes it everywhere with her. She will probably ask for what she calls "BakyEggs" for breakfast. All it is is Bacon, Eggs, and toast. I always make it for her when she sleeps through the night and she is going through 2 phases right now... one is that she only likes to wear pretty dresses. The other is she screams whenever I leave her." Richard nodded and started to walk out. "Wait... If you give me 5 minutes I can pack a bag with all this in it so that she will have them... Please... She gets scared." Richard looked down at Emma who was struggling to get down. "5 minutes"  
  
"Guys that is the 3rd time I have beaten you...aren't you ready to give up yet?" Lucas asked looking at Nathan and Jake. "Dude... you won by default" Nathan started "Come on... one more game." He begged. "Fine but I have to call Brooke and let her know" Lucas reached down for his cell phone and then realized he had left it on the kitchen counter. "Dude... Brooke Davis has you whipped" Tim said shooting the ball. "Yea... So... She is the hottest girl here... and I get to sleep with her," Lucas said smiling. Tim looked disappointed. "I knew I should have asked her out!" Jake and Nathan laughed. "Hey can I borrow some ones phone... I left mine on the counter." Nathan shook his head. "Haley smashed mine... she thought I was using it to call my new girlfriend. I swear that woman has issues... besides they are probably too busy planning to care Bro... We will call them after this next game" Nathan was right... They were probably so caught up in dresses and flowers they wouldn't even know what time it was. "Ok you're on... 2 on 2 this time. All baskets count" Lucas said catching the ball. "Dude... how are we going to play 2 on 2... there are only 3 of us." Tim said counting each one of them. "Tim... did you count yourself?" Jake asked "Dude... your not suppose to count your self... Its like when you are counting the days of the week." Tim said totally sure of himself. "Tim... You're an idiot!"  
  
Brooke packed the bag as fast as she could. Putting everything Emma could ever need in it. Why was this happening? Who the hell thought she as hurting Emma? She didn't have time to think right now. She finally finished by putting Emma's pink puppy in the bag and walked back into the den. "Um... here... It has everything she might need." Brooke said tears still streaming down her face. "Can I tell her bye?" Brooke said sitting the bad down "Sure... but you need to make it fast" Brooke took Emma from Richard and held her close to her chest like she had done when Emma was a tiny baby. "Ok sweetie... You are going on a little trip. Mommy is going to come get you as soon as she gets a lawyer and sues this nice man over here's ass... Ok? Now I want you to be a good girl and use your good manners that mommy and daddy taught you? Can you do that?" Brooke hugged her tighter "Ok..." Emma said not understanding what Brooke had just said. "Ok sweetie go with the nice man now ok" Richard was reaching for Emma but Brooke wouldn't let go. "Ma'am... please don't make this difficult... We will contact you as soon as we can" Brooke finally had to let go. "Um... do you know where she is going to be staying?" She choked out. "We can't disclose that information... We will be in touch soon letting you know when we set up visitation" Brooke kissed Emma one last time. "Oh don't worry my lawyer will be calling abut this." Richard carried Emma out. She was screaming at the top of her lungs "mama... No..." Brooke couldn't take it. She ran to the phone best she could and dialed Lucas's cell phone. "Answer damn it!" Then there was a ringing sound. She saw Lucas's cell phone on the counter. The caller ID was flashing "Cheery calling" Brooke couldn't believe this. Out of all the days for him to leave his cell phone at home... why today? She picked up the phone and dialed Nathan's cell phone but then remembered Haley had said that she smashed it. She was having a nervous break down. She couldn't handle this... not now. That was her baby they just took from her. She knew she had to calm down or she wasn't going to be able to do anything to help Emma. It was 4:00. Lucas should be home any minute.  
  
Lucas walked up the steps to the apartment. He really hoped that they weren't still planning. He knew that if they were he was going to be dragged into helping more and he was tired. He opened the door to see Brooke pacing up and down in the den. "Hey Cheery... well maybe not cheery" Lucas started but Brooke broke in "Lucas..." She ran over to him hugging him and crying. He had no idea what was wrong. "Thank god your home...they came and they took Emma, I told them we didn't drink but they didn't believe me so I packed a bag and Lucas she is our baby... They took our baby and they said 6 people called saying they were concerned and" Lucas didn't understand her. She was hysterical. "Brooke... Slow down who took Emma." Lucas asked starting to realize what had happened. "Some guy named Richard Lewis from Social services... Lucas he said we were hurting her and she had to be put somewhere safe... We have to get her back" Brooke totally broke down and fell into his arms. Lucas felt a knot in his throat. "I tried to stop him Lucas I'm so sorry I really tried to but he said that if I did anything then it would just make I it worse" They both just sat there. Brooke crying hysterically, Lucas was to numb to cry. This was probably the worst he had ever felt. Finally he stood up Brooke still crying. "I'm going to go and call someone," he said running to the phone. Brooke just sat there. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if there was anything she could do. She heard Lucas on the phone but she couldn't tell who he was talking too. He was holding back his tears as he talked. Brooke looked down at her stomach. She had to calm down or she was going to be hurting both of her children. She closed her eyes and thought. Who would do this to them? She had been in such a panic it hadn't hit her earlier. "Laney" she yelled. "Lucas it was Laney" She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. "They said that 6 people had called concerned. Laney, My mom and dad, her mom and dad, and I don't know who the 6th person would be" Brooke asked Lucas... But she could tell by the look on his face he already knew.  
  
Dan sat in the living room waiting for the phone to ring. It was taking longer than he thought it should. Finally it rang. "Yes... Good.... Yes sir, you are helping that child more than you will ever know... thank you, goodbye" Dan hung up the phone. When Laney Smith had first approached him about her plan he was suspicious. Why would an 18-year-old girl want to ruin Lucas's life so bad? Then it hit him. Brooke. She seemed to be the root of a lot of his troubles these days. Her parents had decided not to sponsor the dealership because he was Lucas's father. He had tried to explain to them that that kid wasn't anything to him but they just wouldn't listen. So he had lost a lot of money because of her. And he was sure it was Brooke who had tipped off the police about his attempt to kill Karen's baby. So of course when Laney said that it was going to ruin both of their lives Dan was more than happy to pull a few strings. Social Services didn't usually just take children away from their parents just because of a couple of complaints. If they did then he would have lost Nathan a long time ago. All he had to do was make a little phone call telling them who he was and why he though that the child shouldn't he with Brooke and Lucas. With the things he had said they would be lucky if they ever got to see that baby again... much less get her back. He planned on doing the same thing to Karen as soon as her baby was born too except he wanted custody. It was nice having a name that everyone respected in a small town. Now little Emma was off to live in Charleston with the Smith's, Laney's parents. Dan had met and talked to them both and hey seemed almost as devious as him when it came to things like this. They were also going to file for custody of Brooke and Lucas's new baby too. It had been a good day for him he had to admit. He was getting up to have a glass of water when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was like someone stabbing him with butcher knives. He couldn't stand so he fell to the floor. As he hit he heard the door bust open "Dan... Where the hell is my daughter!" he heard Lucas yell but he couldn't respond. "You son of a bitch I swear to god I will kill you slowly if you had anything to do with this" Brooke yelled. They walked into the room to see Dan down on the floor. "Brooke go call 911" Lucas yelled "Cant we just let him die?" she asked in all seriousness "Brooke he has information. If he dies then we could loose her" Brooke didn't waste anytime. She ran to the closest phone best she could and dialed 911. "Yea... We need an ambulance" Lucas heard her saying. "Alright Dan... Where is she? What the hell did you do with my daughter?  
  
The Smiths waited at the courthouse for Emma. "Well sugar... You know we are going to have to change her name... What do you want to name your new daughter? Jean thought for a minute "Patricia." She finally said smiling. "We can call her patty" Billy smiled. "Yes I do believe that is a fitting name." Richard walked into the hall carrying Emma who was still screaming. "Be careful... she bites" He said handing her over to Jean. "Well once we teach this child she will be just as sweet as our Laney" Billy said patting Emma on the head. Emma was still screaming "Mama". It seemed to be all she could get out. "Oh Muffin your mama is a very bad and sinful woman. We are going to show you the light" Jean said trying to quiet the child down. "Mama" She screamed even louder. "How did you manage to get her away?" Billy yelled over the screaming. "I told the mother she would get visitation." Richard said yelling back. "Well she isn't going to is she? Do you think that is best for the child?" Jean said sharply "We will just have to see... You better get her home" Jean and Billy both thanked Richard and left the courthouse, Emma still screaming  
  
The ambulance arrived at Dan's just 8 minutes after Brooke called. They rushed in with a gurney and all of their equipment. After examining him for a few minutes and hooking him up to all sorts of monitors one of the paramedics pulled Lucas and Brooke into another room "Well soon the good news is your father isn't having a heart attack" Brooke interrupted "That's not good news..." The paramedic look confused. "Anyway he just has a bad case of heart burn or indigestion." Brooke looked at Lucas "Whimp... Have you told him yet?" she asked turning back to the paramedic. "No... Why?" Brooke smiled..."Because I would like to tell him if that is ok" The paramedic nodded and Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him into the room where Dan was moaning on the floor. "Alright Dan... Here's the thing... It looks really bad...But we have to give the paramedics permission to take you to the hospital. Now if you tell me where my daughter is and how I can get her back then Lucas will sign the release... if not well then you die here... Which is it Danny boy?"  
  
Spoilers for the next chapters: Brooke/Lucas/Emma. Complications, Laney... Please review! 


	10. Drama Drama Drama

Spoilers for the next chapters: Brooke/Lucas/Emma. Complications, Laney... Please review!  
  
First of all I just want to thank everyone SOOOOO much for all the reviews. When I sat down and wrote this story I had no idea people were going to like it... Then when I started getting reviews I was like WHAT THE HECK! Again thank you so much. Please keep reviewing! (  
  
I haven't updated in awhile because I have been in the land of no computers... What fun. This chapter is kind of short because I was writing in a hurry.... The next one will be a lot longer.  
  
Brooke and Lucas drove down the 2-lane road. It was poring rain and Brooke could tell Lucas was having a hard time seeing. "Lucas slow down... It isn't going to help Emma if we are dead" Brooke said seeing that the speedometer was on 85. Lucas slowed down to 70 but Brooke could tell by the look on his face he wasn't going to slow down anymore. She couldn't help but think about Dan and how they had tricked him. Seeing him lay their helpless and her having all of the power. It was a really good thing she did because with out it they wouldn't have any idea where Emma was. The only problem was just because they knew where Emma was didn't mean that they were going to be able to get her back. According to Dan they were going to have to do a lot of work because of the lies he had told about their parenting. He had said that he would revoke them all but Brooke didn't think it was going to be that easy. She had known Dan Scott since she was 5 and what he said and what he did were to totally different things. There was no telling how this was going to work out. She looked at Lucas who was brooding. She hadn't seen him like this since she had found out she was pregnant the first time and then had to tell him she had lied about it. He looked like a scared little boy, not a father 2 almost. It was times like these where it really hit Brooke that they were too young to be parents. She loved Emma and this new baby more than anything but she more of a big sister to them than a real mom. She remembered this one time when she was at Nathan's beach house for a party after one of his games and Tim had popped in a tape of Dan and Karen when they were just about the same age as Brooke and Lucas. Peyton had been so scared that they were going to turn out like Karen. The of course she had told Peyton (in her drunken state) that it wasn't her that was going to be like Karen because she was going to use proper birth control or something like that. Then she had said that "They" weren't going to end up like Karen... Peyton was. But if anything Brooke was like Karen now... except for the fact she had Lucas and he loved her and Emma. Brooke couldn't believe that it hadn't even been 3 years since that night. Everything was so much simpler then. All she cared about was what shirt she was going to wear to the party or worrying about how she was going to snag Lucas never knowing that she would love him like she does. But then even though it seems simpler now then it was just as dramatic to her as things were now. Lucas was drumming on the steering wheel as he drove. Stopping only to yell things to unsuspecting drivers. "Lucas at this rate we are going to beat them back to Charleston... that is if we don't die in a car accident" Brooke said grabbing his hand. "Brooke... I just want to get there... Is that ok with you?" Lucas snapped back. "Look Lucas...I want her back just as much as you but yelling at me isn't going to help the situation!" Brooke said slamming her hands down on the seat. "I'm not yelling" Lucas said trying to stay calm but still raising his voice. "Well your sure not talking in you inside voice" Brooke yelled back and turned to look out the window. She wasn't going to do this with him right now. It was better if neither of them spoke. They were both too upset and stubborn and she knew that one of them was going to end up saying something they would regret. But apparently Lucas didn't "Look Brooke... If you want to drive than be my guest!" Brooke didn't answer. "Brooke...Brooke...Oh yea Brooke the silent treatment... real mature" Lucas snapped one last time and looked back at the road. Lightning was striking everywhere and it was starting to hail. Then Brooke saw it out of the corner of her eye. A tree lightning had just stuck falling right in front of them "Lucas lookout!"  
  
"Ok little Patty... now what is your whole name?" Jean asked sitting in the backseat with Emma. "Ema Got" Emma said trying to say Emma Scott the best she could. "No muffin... that is your old sinful name. You new name is Patricia Jean Smith." Emma looked up confused. "Where mommy?" Jean looked over at Billy who was driving. "Do you think it is ok to tell her that I am her new mommy?" She asked with pleading eyes. "I don't see why not sugar muffin. With the lies that Mr. Scott told for us it looks like she is ours" Billy said with a devious grin on his face. "I am your new mommy Patty. Your other mommy doesn't love you. She doesn't want you anymore so your new daddy and I brought you to live with us." Emma stared up at Jean "Mommy go bye, bye?" She asked innocently. "Yes... She was a bad mommy," Jean said trying to comfort Emma whose eyes were swelling up with tears. "I want my mama" she started to yell and cry at the same time like a lost child. "I am your mama" Jean said trying to quiet Emma. Emma kept on crying louder and louder. "Shut that baby up" Billy said trying his best to see through the rain and hail. "I am trying... She is just upset she will be better after I have fed her." Jean pulled out a bag labeled vegetarian organic foods. "Now Patty... The first lesson I am going to teach you is this. My son and daughter chose not to follow this life style once they were older but hopefully you will. In this family we are vegetarians. We do not eat any living thing. We do not eat apples and other fruits and vegetables until they have fallen from their tree or bush on their own. Because you see muffin... If you picked then that would be like killing them and that isn't fair now is it? So we will buy all of your food from this special store" Emma was crying louder than ever and was now throwing things. "Ouch!" Billy yelled feeling Emma's pacy hitting him on the back of the head. "Calm that child down woman!" Jean was doing her best to feed Emma the food but Emma was still crying and spitting it out. "Alright Pat...Emma if you are a good girl then Billy and I will take you back to your mommy and daddy... but you have to stop crying and eat your dinner." Jean lied. But it quieted Emma. "An awson?" Emma said with one last tear running down her cheek. "Sure... why not" Jean snapped putting the food into Emma's mouth.  
  
Lucas slammed on breaks but it didn't seem to help. The car crashed into the tree swinging both Brooke and Lucas forward and causing both airbags to go off. "Son of a bitch!" He heard Brooke yell and from that figured she couldn't be hurt but so bad. "Brooke are you ok?" Brooke pulled her head up from the dashboard. From what Lucas could see she wasn't bleeding. "Yea... I think so... Lucas you're bleeding" She said pointing to his forehead. Lucas reached up and felt the blood trickling down. "Its fine... Brooke are you sure your ok?" Lucas asked putting his hand on her stomach. "Yea..." She said grabbing his hand. "We better call someone." Lucas picked up his phone and started to dial but stopped. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked looking concerned. "No signal" Lucas said flatly. "Lucas we are in the middle of no where...what are we going to do?" Brooke was panicking. "Brooke it's not a big deal... we can just wait here until morning and then I will go and find someone. Lucas said looking out the window seeing how bad the rain was. "Lucas... I barely fit in this car... How am I going to sleep?" Brooke said looking down at her stomach. "Do you want me to go out and get struck by lightning?" Lucas asked looking her in the eyes. "That depends... How much life insurance do you have?" Brooke teased. "Ha, ha" Lucas said laying his seat back. "Fine but if some murderer comes and kills me tonight then you are really going to regret it" Brooke said pouting. "Well what if he kills me too?" Brooke smiled "He won't kill you... they only like to kill pretty girls like me," she said feeling very sure of her self. Lucas nodded "Well then I guess I will just have to marry Peyton or Haley... or maybe Nikki" Lucas said turning over to face Brooke who was trying her best to get situated. "You better watch yourself Lucas Scott." She said finally giving up and just turning over to face him. There was a long pause. Lucas knew that they were both thinking about the same thing. Before he had a chance to talk Brooke broke the silence. "You know I never really wanted kids" Brooke started. He saw a tear run down her cheek as she spoke. "I always thought that I would graduate having slept with every decent guy in the school and then go off to some college and sleep with every guy there too. Then maybe I would be some kind of actress or fashion designer. Then marry some rich lawyer and we would only have to see each other maybe twice a week for sex. Kids just always seemed last on my list of life goals. Then... then I met you." Lucas started to break in but Brooke stopped him "No Lucas I need to tell you this. When I first met you my whole goal was to get you away from Peyton and sleep with you. But when you didn't cave into my sexiness it just pissed me off... so I tried even harder and it seemed like the more I pushed the more you wanted Peyton. So finally after what seemed like forever we started dating and I fell for you hard! And even though we had that REALLY bad break up and there was all the awkwardness when I realized that I might be pregnant you were the first person I went to... and you were there for me even after I had made your life hell you still were there for me. Then I was even meaner to you and you still stayed... Why? I have no idea any other guy would have run far, far away anyway... That's when I knew I wanted to have kids. Even though I was 16 I was excited about being pregnant. Having something that would love me no matter what. Then when the doctor called and told me the test was negative I was upset... Lucas we can't lose her... I need her" Brookes emotions took over and she couldn't talk anymore. Lucas rubbed her head "Brooke we're going to get her back... do you hear me? I promise you"  
  
Jean and Billy drove up to their Charleston house to see a huge banner on the front door saying "Welcome Home Patty" and Jimmy and Laney standing in the front. They had put the house for sale when Jean got her transfer but changed their minds after being in Tree Hill for a couple weeks. Luckily the house hadn't sold and they were able to move right back in. It was a small house. It had 2 bedrooms (3 if you counted the dining room they had turned into a bedroom) 2 bathrooms and a kitchen den area. Billy had always said "The family that lays together stays together" and Jean strongly agreed. Laney came skipping to the car door holding a baby seat. "Mommy! You're home... Did you bring her?" She asked Jimmy running up beside her. "Jimmy, Laney, Meet your new sister Patty and before long you will have a little brother according to the court house. We will name him Billy Jr." Laney was jumping up and down. Jimmy just smiled. "Well we better get this little one into the house." Jean said carrying Emma who was asleep. They walked into the light blue house. When Billy opened the door all 5 of their cats ran out as if they had to get away from something. "Now Patty this is your new house" Billy said putting Emma on the floor to walk around. "Belwa...Belwa" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs. "What is a Belwa?" Laney asked looking around. "Patty what is a Belwa?" Jean bent down and asked Emma who was still yelling, "My dagie" Emma said smiling and then continued to call for Bella. "They gave her a dog, maybe we should get her a dog, then she will feel more at home" Laney said yelling over Emma's calls. "Darling you know that your father is allergic to dogs. We can only have cats." Laney smiled "I will give her Mr. Meow" Mr. Meow had been Laney's cat that she saved from the streets. It was a black and white with green eyes. "Laney... You are my sweet girl! Go get him" Jean said picking the screaming Emma up. Laney went outside to find Jimmy on his cell phone. "Who's that bro?" She said not paying any attention to the fact that he was on the phone and he might want to talk in peace. "Yes sir... I will call you back" Jimmy hung up the phone fast and turned to Laney... "Oh just talking to one of my professors... Do you need something?" Laney smiled. "Have you seen Mr. Meow?" Billy looked around him as if he were going to see him. "No... Check the shed" Laney skipped off and Jimmy picked up his phone. "Yes sir I am sorry... I need to make a complaint"  
  
Brooke woke up feeling a sharp pain in her back. "Son of a bitch that hurts" She yelled. Lucas almost jumped out of his skin. "What hurts?" Lucas asked trying to stay awake. The sun was just coming up. It couldn't be any later than 6:00. "My back it's killing me!" Brooke said moaning. "Brooke...Are you having labor pains?" Lucas asked not wanting to know the answer. "No probably more like sleeping in a cramped, hot, wrecked car pains... Lucas they are probably just Braxton Hicks. I had then with Emma. Come on we need to fond someone to tow this car." She said with her hand on her hip. "Do you want to wait here? I can go look?" Lucas said. He really didn't want her up walking around. "Lucas are you kidding me? I am not waiting here for some mass murderer to come and kill me... I can walk just as well as you now come on! I am hungry" Brooke whined and started walking. She was leaving with or with out Lucas. They walked for what seemed like hours. Brooke's pains were getting worse and worse but she didn't want to tell Lucas because she was scared that he would get crazy on her and neither of them needed that. Besides it wasn't like she was in labor. She still had about 7-8 more weeks. This baby want don't cooking yet. She looked over to Lucas who was brooding. She was too. She hated to brood, it made her feel like Peyton. One of the things that made her and Lucas so compatible was the fact that she was Cheery and he was Broody. It was that simple. They were opposites. She was now humming "It's a small world after all" Trying to not think about the pain. If that song didn't make her Cheery she didn't what did. "Brooke... are you ok?" Lucas asked after about the 100th verse of the song. "Of course I am Broody... You know you worry to much" Brooke said but not very convincingly. "Well it's just that half the time you are humming it is normal and soft and then the other half it sounds like a dying cat." Brooke tried to smile but the pain was too intense. "Ok Lucas I lied I am dying here...these things hurt!" Brooke finally said. Lucas picked up his sale phone and dialed out. There was still no signal. "Brooke how often are you having them?" Lucas asked. Brooke could tell by the look on his face he wasn't going to like her answer. "About every 5 minutes" Lucas's jaw dropped. "Brooke didn't you ever listen in health class! The more you walk the faster you have the baby!" Brooke couldn't believe he was lecturing her on this subject "Well Lucas did I listen in Health class? Yes... Wait no I was out sleeping with you remember??" Brooke was in pain and she was not in the mood for this. Lucas thought for a second "Good point... Ok We are in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone signal." Brooke glared at him "Thanks for the recap captin obvious, now can we go before I have this very early baby on the street?" Lucas helped Brooke down the street for about 1/3 of a mile when the finally saw a house. "Oh thank god!" when they got to the doorstep. She rang the doorbell 8 times in a row before someone finally came to the door. It was an elderly woman maybe 60, with gray hair. She was short and looked very sleepy. "Can I help you?" She asked looking annoyed. "Can we please use your phone? My fiancé is having a baby and our car is wrecked about 4 miles back" The woman looked suspicious. "Now how do I know you are telling the truth? How do I know you aren't one of those rapist?" Brooke was ready to hit the woman. "Look lady... I have a STRONG feeling I am going to have this baby any minute now... Either you let us use your phone or my fiancé here is going to kick your ass..." The lady opened the door wide enough to let Brooke and Lucas in. "Lie down here sweetie." Brooke laid down on the couch. It felt so good to lie down. Poor Lucas was in a panic. She felt sorry for him. The lady walked over handing Lucas her phone. He dialed 911. "Yes hello... No I can't hold!" She heard him saying. "Now what is your name?" The lady asked sitting down next to Brooke. She really didn't feel like having an entire conversation with this woman but figured since she was letting her use her house that she had better. "Brooke Davis" Brooke said tossing and turning trying to get situated. "I have a daughter in law named Brooke. I don't like her." The woman said flatly. "Now is this your first baby? You look so young, How old are you?" The lady continued. Brooke wanted to scream. Being young was the last of her worries right now. "No... This is my 2nd baby... I have a daughter Emma who is almost 2." The lady smiled. "Oh well that is nice. How old are you?" She asked again. "19! Ok I am 19 and I am having my second baby and it is a boy and he's not due for 8 more weeks!" Brooke yelled through the pain. It did seem to quiet the lady though. She was silent for a while and then decided to speak again "Well I had 3 kids and I think you are having a girl" Brooke moaned, "It's a boy!" Was all she could get out? Lucas finally hung up the phone and came to Brooke's side. "How are you feeling?" Lucas grabbed her hand. "Lucas you had better be happy with this baby and Emma because I am never doing this again! Don't touch me!" Lucas quickly let go of her hand. "Ok Well they said the ambulance should be here with in 20 minutes..." Brooke moaned again. "I don't think I am going to last 20 minutes!"  
  
Jimmy woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3:23 am. Hopefully his plan would work. He had been trying to think of something to help Brooke and Lucas ever since his parents had decided that they were going to follow through with their plan. Unlike Laney and his parents he knew that his parents had no business raising more children. They had already done a number on the 2 that they had. He like Emma had been taken from his real parents when he was very young because Jean and Billy felt that living with his single mother was hurting him. He didn't remember much about her other than the fact that she had red hair just like him and that she had been raped when she was 17 and that was how she got pregnant. The rest was all a mystery to him. A mystery that he felt he needed to know about and even if he could never know what kind of a woman his mother was he was not going to let Emma have the same fate as him. He had 2 loving parents and that was enough. He had pretended to be part of the plan the whole time. Really always being one step ahead of his parents and Laney. The only reason they wanted to take Emma from Lucas and Brooke was because they had hurt Laney. All they wanted was revenge. So while they had been doing research and finding a way to get Emma he had been doing the same thing except he knew how to give her back. 1 day a few weeks ago he had gone into Laney's planner and taken Lucas's cell phone number out so that he would have it handy. He had been trying to call him all night but there was no answer. He was just going to do it with out Lucas and Brooke knowing. He stood up out of bed and got dressed as quietly as he could. He was going to have to some how sneak Emma out of the house and get her to the courthouse with out his mom and dad knowing. This was going to be hard considering how loud Emma was. She had cried until 2:30 because they wouldn't let her sleep with her pink puppy. He just hoped she was tried enough to sleep through the whole thing. He walked slowly into Laney's room where Emma was asleep in a crib. The room was bright pink and had flowers everywhere. It gave him a headache every time we walked in there. He looked over to Laney's bed to make sure she was sleeping but she wasn't there. She had probably gotten scared and gone and gotten in their parent's bed. She was such a sissy. He didn't think she had ever slept in her room by herself. Emma was asleep. Her cheeks her red and tears stained. Her long brown hair was tangled and all over the place. It was hard or him to believe that any human being could cause a child so much pain. Sure her parents had made a mistake by having sex so young. But from what he could tell Emma was a healthy happy child. He packed a bag with the necessary things that a baby might need and then picked Emma up as gently as possible so she wouldn't wake up.  
  
It had been 30 minutes and the ambulance still wasn't here. "Lucas... Just shoot me now..." Brooke was saying in between contractions. He didn't now what to do for her. He was terrified that the ambulance wasn't going to get here in time. He didn't know how to deliver a baby and he really didn't want learn. "What does god have against me? What did I ever do to him?" Brooke was moaning. Finally Lucas heard sirens. The paramedics rushed in. This was the second time in 3 days that he had had to deal with an ambulance. "Oh thank god! Please tell me you brought pain medicine," Brooke said in relief. "Sorry ma'am no pain meds until we get you checked out," The paramedic said walking over to look at her. Brooke whined. "Ma'am how far along are you?" Brooke thought for a minute "Um. Almost 29 weeks. Is that bad?" Her face was so pale. "It looks like you are going to have this baby here. Where's the father?" The paramedic asked pulling some things out of his bag. "Oh you mean the jerk who couldn't keep his pants on.... He's over there... Lucas, I'm not doing this alone!" Brooke yelled reaching for Lucas's hand. "Ok ma'am here is what you are going to do." The paramedic started but Brooke broke in "I know what to do!" She yelled squeezing Lucas's hand. "Right ok well I am going to go and get my stuff ready... Miss, don't push!" Brooke moaned. "Easy for you to say!" She turned and looked at Lucas. "Lucas I'm scared." He kissed her on the forehead. He was scared to but tired his best not to show it. "It's going to be fine. They said we couldn't have another baby and we proved them wrong right?" Brooke nodded and Lucas continued. "Well this baby is full of surprises." A tear ran down Brooke's cheek. "Emma's not here." Before Lucas could respond the paramedics started yelling things at Brooke. "Ok Brooke Push" She pushed for what seemed like forever when finally they heard the paramedic yell, "It's a boy" Brooke was right. Lucas kissed Brooke but she was more interested in seeing their baby. The paramedics took him over to the corner and were working on him best they could. Brooke finally caught a glimpse of him when one of the paramedics stood up to get more equipment. "Lucas... He's blue"  
  
Spoilers: Will Austin live? The conclusion of Laney/Parents/Emma Drama. (I need to get rid of them so I can move on to a new story line... I am kind of tired of them.) Brooke gets an offer she cant refuse... How will it affect her and Lucas. The wedding is also coming up plus Karen and Haley still have to have their babies. PLEASE REVIEW! ( That is how I know what to write next. 


	11. Out with the bad and in with the good!

Wow you guy's reviews have been awesome!!! I am sorry it is taking me so long to update but I am SO busy right now between my ankle and helping my mom out with her classroom I just don't ever have time to write! Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last few. Please Review! I love reviews! ï

Brooke watched as the paramedics worked on her baby boy. He was so beautiful from what she could see. They were sticking needles in his arms and legs and putting tubes everywhere. He was so tiny and so blue. She couldn't bear to watch anymore so she turned to Lucas who was just as fixated on him as she had been. The fear in his eyes was obvious. He looked so afraid. They both did. Seconds passed by like hours. They put a tube down his throat and hooked up monitors. After listening to the heart monitor make steady beeping sounds for a few minutes Brooke heard it go into one long beep. All of the paramedics raced around doing different things. One, a tall dark man was bagging him to help him breath. Another was using his two fingers pressing on Austin's chest saying every few seconds "Come on baby breath...your mommy and daddy really want to meet you". This went on for about 3 minutes when finally one Brooke heard the heart monitor beep back to normal. "He's back" The tall dark man yelled. Brooke let out a sigh of relief and she heard Lucas do the same. They waited for what seemed like forever when finally one of the paramedics walked over to where Brooke and Lucas were. "Ma'am lets get you loaded into the ambulance" was all he said as he helped her onto the gurney. "Is he ok?" Lucas finally got the courage to ask. Brooke knew they had both been avoiding the question hoping that the other one would ask it for them. Neither of them knew what to expect. "We're doing everything we can sir... Will you be riding with us?" He asked with sad eyes. Something in his eyes made Brooke's heart sink into her stomach. "Um yea" Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand. Not that she noticed. Everything that was happening seemed so unreal. It was like her body was there but her mind was somewhere else. Somewhere where everything was still ok. Just a month ago everything had been fine and now it seemed like everything she had had and loved was now all messed up. 2 paramedics loaded her in the ambulance and shut the doors. One went to the drivers seat and another sat in the back with her and Lucas. "Where is Austin?" Brooke asked shakily. "Ma'am don't worry... Its 30 minutes to the hospital by land... We have called in a helicopter to take him. He has a better chance that way." The paramedic said reassuringly. Brooke turned over to see Lucas looking out the window trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening. She reached over and squeezed his hand to get his attention. Lucas looked down at her. She could see tear streaks down his face. She hated it when he tried to act strong and hide how he was really feeling. "Lucas... He's strong..." was all Brooke managed to choke out. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince by saying it, her or Lucas. The driver waited for the sound of the helicopter before he started the ambulance. "Now Miss... I am going to give you some pain medicine... It is going to make you a little groggy" Was the last thing Brooke heard.

Jimmy buckled Emma in her car seat. It was the same old blue car seat that they had used for both Laney and Jimmy. It was torn in some places and smelled like sour milk. Emma was awake now but just barely. She was hugging her puppy and sucking her thumb. "Alright Emma are you ready to go see mommy and daddy?" He asked hooking the latch on the car seat. "And Belwa?" She asked wiping her eyes. "And Bella" Jimmy repeated back. He had to hurry before someone woke up and realized that they were gone and called the police. Not that that would matter. Once the police found out that they had gotten Emma on false pretences it wouldn't matter. They were either going to have to give her back right then or go through a long trial. Jimmy knew it was better for Emma to be with her family sooner rather than later. Jimmy started the car not turning his headlights on until he got off their street. Once they got a good ways from his house he picked up his cell phone and dialed Lucas and Brooke's house. "Hello?" He heard a girl answer. "Is this Brooke?" He asked. "No this is Peyton..." she said annoyed. "Well is Brooke or Lucas there?" He asked not caring if she was annoyed or not. "Look dude... Do you know what time it is? We don't know where Brooke and Lucas are... No Jenny don't flush that down the toilet!" she yelled and then hung up the phone before Jimmy had a chance to say anything else. That figured. He kidnapped their daughter back for them and they weren't even home to claim her. He thought for a minute about turning back since no one was home but decided that he had come this far he had better not do anything to ruin the plan. He tried Lucas's cell phone a few times but there was no answer there either. In a few hours Laney and his parents were going to have search parties out for him so he had to think of something fast. It looked like Peyton was his only choice. It was going to be a long trip with a 2 year old. He decided to take the back roads so that when they did start to search it would be harder for them to find him. The dark roads were mostly empty. In fact other than the occasional beat up old car there was no one but him. It was in fact 4:00 in the morning. His parents didn't wake up until 6:00 so they still had awhile. Emma was conked out in the back seat making a loud sucking noise while sucking her pacy. Just a few more hours and they would be home free.

Brooke woke up to the sound of Lucas's snoring. She opened her eyes to see him asleep on the chair next to her bed in what looked like the most uncomfortable position. His legs were hanging over one of the wooden arm rails, and the other one was supporting his head. That couldn't be good for his shoulder. She looked up at the plain black and gray clock. It was 4:15. Part of her wanted so bad to wake Lucas and ask how Austin was but the other part of her knew as soon as she did it she might have to face the fact that he didn't make it. It was easier for her to wonder for right now than have to know the real truth. If he did make it, it wasn't going to be easy. She remembered when Emma was born seeing all the babies up in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. They were all so small and sick connected to tubes and wires and under hot lights. Then there were the worried looks on all of the new parents faces. She had pitied them and thanked god that she wasn't in their situation never imagining that one day she would be going through what they were. There was once a time no more than 3 years ago she had lived for drama. Drama was what made her life interesting. Now she had so much she couldn't tell where one problem started and another one ended. She looked down at her stomach, which had shrunken a great deal. Not that it mattered she would much rather be fat for 2 more months than to have this. Lucas's snoring had stopped and he was starting to stir. The past couple days had taken a toll on him too. She didn't even want to think about that would happen if to him if Austin didn't make it. Austin was their last chance for a baby. She stared at Lucas for a minute. He was the love of her life. They had come so far from being 16 year olds who only cared about making the other ones life hell to 19 year olds whose life was hell right now. All in less than 3 short years. When ever she got depressed or worried she started thinking about this stuff. It was like she was ranting in her head. She laid her head back on the pillow hearing a voice over the intercom. "Code blue...Code blue" They said and then there was a crackling noise. Someone was crashing. She looked over at Lucas again. He was awake now. "Hey" he said standing up from the chair. "Go back to sleep Luke... Its late." Lucas walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "I can't sleep anymore..." He said while taking off is shoes and lying back making their heads touch. Brooke thought for a minute about whether or not she was going to ask him what he knew. She didn't know what was worse, wondering or knowing. It could probably go either way. But before she could even decide Lucas chose for her. "He made it here just fine. Now we just have to wait and see. The doctor said he had made it through the tough part now as long as he doesn't have any more complications he should be just fine. He's not out of the woods yet but he is strong." Lucas said and put his arm around Brooke. She felt a tear run down her cheek and she cuddled up next to Lucas. "We can see him in the morning" He said and then he and Brooke both fell asleep side-by-side.

Jimmy drove into the driveway next to Lucas and Brooke's apartment building. It was 9:30. He had driven all night not stopping for anything but food. It was a pretty uneventful drive. Emma had woken up about 7:00 insisting on eating "Bakyeggs" because she slept all by her self and was good all night. So they had stopped off at IHOP for a quick breakfast. Then after they had gotten their food to go they kept on driving. He put in the Dawson's Creek soundtrack about 8:00 and Emma sang along for the next hour and ½. She was a sweet little girl but after hearing "I don't want to wait" from a 2 year old for the 400th time well he was just glad he was here. He parked his car in the closest space and got out. Emma had already unbuckled her car seat when he had pulled into the parking lot knowing she was home so she opened her door and waited for him to lift her out. "Huuwree up" She yelled as he walked to her door. "I am hold your horses" He yelled back. "I no have horsee," She giggled as he picked her up and started walking. He carried her up the short flight of stairs just barely making it up with out her jumping out of his arms. When they got to Brooke and Lucas's door he heard what much have been Bella barking. "Belwa no bark" Emma said pointing her finger at the door as if she was expecting her to listen to her. Jimmy knocked on the door 3 times. A few minutes later a tall brown-headed man came to the door. "Tim!" Emma yelled and ran into his arms as soon as she saw him. "What's up little monkey?" He asked putting her on his shoulders. "I no monkey" Emma giggled. "Who are you?" Jimmy asked suspiciously. "Tim... duh, I am dog sitting while Nate and Peyton and that other girl look for Brooke and Lucas" He said blankly. "Now what are you doing with Brooke and Lucas's daughter dude? If you did anything to little Ella here I will kick your ass." Tim lifted Emma off his shoulders and put her on the floor to play with Bella whose tail was wagging a mile a minute. "Um... Her name is Emma" Jimmy said responding to what Tim had just said. "Who?" Tim asked in all seriousness. "Look I had better wait here until Peyton or someone comes home. A lot of people are going to be looking for Emma soon and She needs to be safe." Jimmy said worried. "Dude... You think I can't take care of my little sister?" Tim asked clearly hurt. "How is she your sister?" Jimmy couldn't believe this guy. "Nate is my main bro and he is Lucas's brother and that is Lucas's daughter so she is like my sister dude" Tim said in a matter if fact voice. Jimmy just shook his head. Here was no way he was leaving Emma here with this idiot. "I fersty" Emma said tugging on Tim's shirt. Tim walked into the kitchen and poured what looked like half a beer can into a sippy cup. "Here you go Emily" Tim said handing her the cup. "I wonder what a drunk toddler looks like?" Tim asked himself. "No!" Jimmy yelled and grabbed the cup from Emma. "I can't believe they would even trust you to dog sit." he said pouring Emma a glass of milk. "Dude she cant drink that milk... She is lactose phobic" Tim said pointing to the milk. "You mean lactose intolerant? Jimmy asked putting the milk back in the refrigerator. "Whatever dude I know that she smells really bad when she drinks it so don't give it to her. She likes apple juice." Tim said as he picked Emma up and threw her up in the air almost hitting the ceiling fan "So are you leaving or what dude?" Tim asked catching Emma. "Uh, No I think I will stay and talk to Brooke and Lucas when they find them." Jimmy said sitting down on the couch. "Why do you need to talk to Brooke and Lucas?" Tim asked sitting down beside him. "Because I just brought their daughter who was basically kidnapped home to them..." Tim looked confused. "They have another daughter?"

Lucas rolled over and hit his shoulder in the guardrail of the bed. "Damn!" He said waking Brooke up. "What?" She asked springing up from her pillow. "I hit my shoulder," He said holding it with his other arm. "Oh...Ouch... What time is it?" Lucas looked up at the clock. "Uh about 10:30" as soon as Lucas finished his sentence Brooke pushed the nurse call button on her side of the bed. "Yes" The nurse called over the intercom. "I need help" Brooke said in her most tragic voice. "Yes someone will be here right away" The nurse said and then paged Brooke's nurse to her room. "What did you do that for... you look fine." Lucas said not believing what she had just done. "Well I don't know about you but I am ready to go see our son right now. And the only way you can get any help in this place is if you are dying" Brooke said trying to stand up out of the bed. "And as soon as I see my baby boy and know he is ok I am going to go and find our daughter or at least send someone too... Care to join me?" Brooke asked putting her robe back on. "Ok then" Lucas said helping her walk because she was obviously having trouble. Just as they were getting to the bathroom door the nurse rushed in. "What is wrong?" She asked almost out of breath. "I was in the cafeteria and I didn't hear your page" Brooke smiled "Not much... Lucas and I just wanted to go and see Austin" She said smiling. The nurse looked irritated. "Oh well it would be better if you waited. We don't like to have moms and dads crowding the NICU. Maybe in a day or two." The nurse said smartly and left the room. Lucas looked disappointed but Brooke didn't. She had a devious smile on her face that Lucas knew meant trouble. "What? Brooke if we can't see him, we can't see him. They know what is best" he said frowning. "Lucas... He is our son. They have no right to do that. Just like those idiots with social services had no right to take our daughter away. I mean we haven't even gotten to see what he looks like. To them he doesn't even have a name! She is just mad that I called her away from her doughnut. If you ask me it looks like she could miss a doughnut or 2. Now I don't know about you but I am going to see our son whether they like it or not." Brooke said smiling almost out of breath. "Brooke we are going to get in trouble for this...you better have a good plan. Brooke was still smiling "Of course I have a plan. Now I am having a little trouble walking considering I just had your child so you are going to have to do most of the legwork. I need you to go into that closet outside my room and steal... I mean borrow 2 sets of scrubs. Then we will look like doctors walking down the hall. Ok so you go do that." Lucas wasn't sure how well this was going to work but he figured it was better than nothing. He opened the door and checked that the hallway was clear before he left the room. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to pull this off but he was going to have to find a way. There was no one in the hall except a nurse at the nurse's station but she looked half asleep so he wasn't really worried about her. He slowly walked to the closet and looked around one last time before going in. He opened and closed the door so fast that he slammed part of his shirt in the door. He wasn't good at things like this. This was Brooke's department. The closet was filled with tons and tons of green scrubs. He picked out a size extra small for Brooke and a large for him and shoved then under his shirt. It was funny to him how he had 2 pair of scrubs stuffed under his shirt and still wasn't as big as Haley. He probably needed to call them and let them know what was going on but he just hadn't had a chance. Everything with Emma and now Brooke and Austin had kept him pretty busy. He would call them once they were sure Austin was out of the woods. When he thought the coast was clear he opened the door and peaked to make sure that no one was in the hall and made his way back to Brooke's room. When he got to the door he heard Brooke's voice. She was arguing with the nurse about something. "Look Lady... I don't care what your policy is take this IV out of me or I am going t sue your ass." He heard Brooke yell "Alright fine! But if you done drink enough fluids then I am going to give you a D-10 bolus tonight and those things hurt like hell!" The nurse yelled back. In a way Lucas felt sorry for the nurses. Brooke was so stubborn. She always had to have her way, which was fine with him. After the nurse left the room Lucas walked back in. Brooke was up brushing her hair. Why they were sneaking to see their baby Neither of them really knew. It wasn't like they were going to get into trouble for just walking down there. But it was the fact that they were planning and plotting against the hospital that was so much fun. It helped both of them forget their troubles if only for a few minutes and just be 19 years olds getting in to trouble. "Alright broody...lets go see our baby"

Tim, Jimmy and Emma were all three sitting on the couch watching the 11:00 episode of ER on TNT. "Dude... Want to see what cool parents Brooke and Lucas are? Check out what they taught Emma... Emma who is that?" Tim said pointing to Maura Tierney's character Abby on the TV. "Abby" Emma said pointing. "Good now who is that?" Tim asked pointing to Noah Wyle. "Carter" She tried to say pointing again. "Now if that isn't good parenting I don't know what is!" Tim said gloating about his two friends. "Yea because every great parents teaches their kids TV characters." Jimmy said sarcastically. Tim obviously didn't catch it. Just as ER went to a commercial the phone rang. "I'll get it" Tim said picking up his cell phone. "Um... That's the house phone ringing not your cell" Jimmy said as he got up to answer to other phone. "Hello Scott residents" Jimmy said politely. "Uh who is this?" A girl asked. "Jimmy, who is this?" He asked. "Right this is Haley... Is Tim there?" She asked. "Yea he is sitting with Emma watching" Before he could finish Haley broke in. "You left that idiot alone with Emma! Wait... Emma is there?" Haley asked shocked. "Yea I kinda kidnapped her from my parents." He heard Haley giggle. "Way to go... Now if we could just find Brooke and Lucas... Ok well I got to go... I will let the others know about Emma... Thanks for your help bye!" She said and then hung up the phone before he had a chance to respond. He had no idea what it was with these people and hanging up on him. He looked over at the couch where Emma was changing the TV to Dawson's Creek while Tim wasn't looking. "Hey dude who was that?" Tim asked not paying any attention to Emma. "Haley she said her name was" Tim smiled "Yea that's Jakes girl" Jimmy nodded... He had no idea what Tim was talking about and really didn't care. His only goal for the day was to keep Emma here and away from his parents. Just before he sat down on the couch the doorbell rang. "I guess I will get that too" Jimmy said noticing that Tim wasn't budging. "Yea whatever" Tim grunted changing the channel to South Park. "Now Emma this is better than ER and Dawson's Creek put together" Jimmy walked over to the door and opened it to see a pregnant woman. She was short with Black hair. "Meme!" Emma yelled from the couch and ran to Karen's arms. "I just heard about everything from Dan... I thought that Emma was taken... Guess not, where are Brooke and Lucas?" She asked walking over to the couch and hitting Tim on the head seeing that South Park was on. "Uh No one knows" Jimmy said sitting back down. "What do you mean no one know?" Karen asked sounding worried. "That smart chick, Nate and Peyton oh and Jake are out looking for them... They left me here to dog sit" Tim said proudly. "I see...and who are you?" she asked looking at Jimmy "I am the son of the people who took Emma from Brooke and Lucas... I kidnapped her back last night planning to bring her home to Brooke and Lucas but they aren't here so I just brought her here. But we need to watch out because my parents will probably send out search parties." Karen nodded. "I will deal with your parents, No one hurts my son"

Lucas walked down the hall and Brooke made her way behind him. She was hobbling because she was so sore. "Alright so where do we go now?" Lucas asked helping Brooke into the elevator. "Fifth floor" Brooke said smartly. Lucas pressed the button and the started down. Brooke looked down at the floor at her feet. This was the first time she has had a clear view of the floor in awhile. When the door opened to their floor the elevator filled with the sounds of babies crying. Brooke and Lucas stepped out of the elevator and followed the sign that said NICU. As they walked down the hall Brooke's heart sank. This was it. She had no idea what to expect. She had spent so much time and energy today thinking about how she was going to get to see him she hadn't even thought about what it was going to be like when she actually got there. She and Lucas walked up to the door labeled NICU. They both just stood there for a minute. Brooke when to push the buzzer to call the nurse but Lucas stopped her. "Wait...we need a camera." Lucas said grabbing her hand. "I saw a gift shop down the hall... They have to have one... come on" Lucas said pulling her towards the shop. Brooke wasn't sure if he really wanted pictures or if it was just the fact he was as nervous about seeing him as she was. They walked into the gift shop and looked for the cameras. There were all types. They looked at all of them for a few minutes and then decided to get the one that said, "It's a Boy" All over the front. Lucas walked to the register and paid while Brooke looked at the stuffed animals. The only one that caught her eye was a Carolina blue bear. It was fuzzy with the UNC sign on its stomach and when you winded it up it played music. She grabbed it and took it to the resister as fast as she could. Walking was still a struggle. "Lucas wait... Here we want this too," She said handing it to the man. "That will be $16.45," He said smiling and handing the items to Lucas. He took the bag and grabbed Brooke's hand. "Ready Cheery?" He asked with a nervous look on his face. "Ready as I'll ever be Broody" Brooke said smiling. They walked out of the gift shop straight to the NICU. This time Lucas reached and pressed the buzzer. "Yes?" a voice said a few seconds later. "We are here to see our son" Lucas said in a serious voice. "What is the last name?" She asked nasally. "Scott..." Brooke said beating Lucas too it. "Alright I will buzz you in." She said and the door opened. Lucas and Brooke walked into the NICU and a nurse fitted them for gowns. "You will need to wear these so that you don't spread germs to the babies" She said tying Brookes in the back. They followed the nurse through the room. It was a scary sight. In one corner they saw the doctors doing CPR on a baby. The parents were in the corner crying it looked like. "Time of death" She heard him say. "No..." The woman yelled and fell into the man beside hers arms. It sent chills through Brooke's body. She turned her head away quickly. This whole place was depressing. Lucas saw what she had just seen and grabbed her hand as if to tell her everything was going to be ok. Finally the nurse stopped them at a tiny incubator with the label Baby Boy Scott on it. "This one here's a trooper. It says here you haven't named him yet... would you like to do that now?" The nurse asked smiling. Brooke looked don at their baby. He was so small but looked much better than he had the last time she had seen him. He wasn't blue anymore and his eyes here open looking up at Lucas. He had a tube down his throat to help him breath and some other tubes to do various things. Brooke looked over at Lucas who was in awe. It was the first time she had seen him smile in days. "His name is Lucas Austin Scott" Brooke said turning to look at the nurse. "That's a nice name" She said smiling. "Would you like to hold him?" Brooke and Lucas both looked at each other. "We can do that?" Lucas asked like it was some kind of mortal sin. "Of course... When he came in he was in pretty bad shape only weighing 3 pounds and such but he is doing much better now. Here mom sit down here and I will hand him to you" She said pointing at a rocking chair for Brooke to sit in. Brooke sat down and the nurse opened up the incubator and carefully picked Austin up placing the tubes in ways that Brooke and Lucas couldn't hurt them and then handed him to Brooke. Brooke looked down at him. He looked just like Lucas. Broody Jr. Lucas took the camera out of the bag and took a picture. "I'm glad I did my make-up" Brooke said smiling for the camera. "Look Austin... Your big sister Emma is going to be so jealous... but she is going to love you to death" Brooke cooed at him. It hurt not having Emma to be there with them. She had waited for this day as long as they had and now god only knew what she was doing with those people. "Ok... Do you want your daddy to hold you?" Brooke asked Austin. The nurse picked Austin up and Brooke and Lucas traded places. Brooke took the camera and took more pictures of Lucas and Austin. Those were her boys.

Karen, Tim, Jimmy, Larry and Emma sat on the couch with the TV off. "I am still confused" Tim said looking confused. "We have explained it to you 3 times Tim. All you have to do is watch the phones" Karen said looking annoyed. "Ok I am calling them now" Jimmy picked up his phone and dialed his parent's number. "Hello... Mom it's me... Jimmy. They took Emma... I found her... Yea you just have to come here...Yea Brooke and Lucas's house. Laney knows where it is... OK I will keep her until you get here... Bye" Jimmy said hanging up his phone. "Ok they are on their way." What the Smiths didn't know was that when they got to the house they were going to be arrested for kidnapping. It only a few hours Peyton's dad Larry had hacked into the police files on the internet and found out that not only had they kidnapped Jimmy from his mother 20 years ago but they had done the same thing with Laney. The police were already here just waiting for them to show up. The phone rang and Tim jumped up to answer it. "Lucas my man.... What... are you serious? A boy? Congrats dude... What are you talking about kidnapped? Emma is here... I have been teaching her the finer arts of burping... Yea... NO worries dude we are having a cook out...I mean a steak out. Right ok well see you soon... and dude... Name that boy Tim." Tim said hanging up the phone. "Was that Lucas?" Karen asked. "Yea... Oh I forgot I have to tell you Brooke had the baby... It's a boy... He is in the NYPD Blue and Lucas is on his way to get Emma but if Brooke calls don't tell her because it is a surprise." Tim said all of this like it was no big deal. "Oh My God" Was all Karen could say. Emma was sitting on the floor playing Barbie's. "Emma... You mommy had Austin" Karen said with a small smile looking at Emma. Emma smiled but kept playing. She didn't quite understand what that meant yet. But in a few weeks when Austin came home she would. It was hard for Karen to grasp that her Lucas, her baby was now a father of 2 and only 19. She would often lay in bed a night and wonder where she went wrong. After hours of thinking and driving her self-crazy she always came up with the same answer. Brooke. From the time Lucas was 5 he had liked the wild girls. She remembered the day in 4th grade he had come home and told her that Lilly Manners a 5th grader had kissed him on the play-ground and then little Brooke had gotten jealous and kissed him just to make a point. Brooke had always been in the picture but Karen just assumed that she was going to be one of those people that you know but aren't really friends with and would never think about again after high school. Brooke had come to Lucas's birthday parties with Peyton only because Karen would invite his whole class. But back then seeing that little girl with her mini skirt on and her pigtails Karen had no idea that that would be her future daughter in law. Then after 5th grade everyone broke into their little groups and Lucas only played with Haley and Brooke with Peyton. The thing that made Karen feel so guilty was the fact that if she had known this was going to happen maybe she would have done something to keep him away from Brooke once he hit high school. She tired to act happy about them having Austin. But inside she did blame Brooke, she tired not too but it was something that couldn't be helped. She was the woman who ruined her baby's life. Karen looked down at her big stomach. She would do better with this one.

Brooke and Lucas got back to her room. "Hey... I am going to go home for a few hours... Fill everyone in on what is happening" Lucas said trying to be as secretive as possible. "Are you ok here?" Brooke pouted, but he knew she understood. "Ok fine... but bring me a cheeseburger... no a Big Mac and fries!" Brooke said getting excited. She hadn't had real food in days. "Alright I'll be back..." Lucas said kissing her and then leaving the room. He had a lot to do in just a few hours. First he had to drive an hour back home to get Emma. Hopefully their little cookout as Tim called it would be over by then and Lucas could just take his daughter and go. The he needed to stop by Target and get the pictures developed of Austin since he and Brooke had gone hog wild. They ended up buying 2 more cameras and using all the film on those too. He knew as soon as Austin was moved to the intermediate nursery and Emma was aloud to see him Brooke was going to use 3 more cameras taking pictures of the both of them too. Plus he had to stop and get Brooke's food. He walked out the front door of the hospital and it hit him that he didn't have a car. He had totally forgotten that his car was wrecked about an hour away. This was all he needed. He picked up his cell phone and called Brooke's room. "Hello?" She asked in her usual cheeriness. "Hey... So I was walking outside to drive home and you know what I realized?" Lucas said onto his phone. "That you were a bad, bad boy for leaving me here all alone?" Brooke said in her pouty voice. "No" Lucas replied. "Oh well you are... anyway I called you a cab... You can drive my car back once you get home. Just don't wreck it like you did the last one." Brooke scolded. "You're the best... I'll call you from home" Lucas said closing his phone. He waited about 10 minutes and then a cab pulled up and he got in. "Hello... My name is Zababaroo, I will be your driver today... Where will I be taking you?" The driver was a tall Jamaican man with a heavy accent. "Right... Tree Hill" Lucas said shutting his door. "You look very bad man, Maybe you should think about going to a spa... yep, yep, yep" Zababaroo said as he drove out. "It's been a long week" was all Lucas said. He really didn't want to go through it all again with this man he didn't even know. Don't worry... Be happy...anything you would like to tell Zababaroo?" He said looking back at Lucas. Before he knew it he was telling Zababaroo his whole life story. From how he was born and what a bad father Dan was. All about Nathan and Peyton and Haley and Brooke. How he had really had a crush on Peyton but fell in love with Brooke and about Emma and then Austin. By the time he finished they were passing the sign that said, "Welcome to Tree Hill". Zababaroo had been a very good listener agreeing with most of what Lucas had said and often asking why there were no Jamaican people in his story as if it was a made up fairy tale. It was easy for Lucas to talk to him probably because he had only known him for a short time. They drove in to the parking lot and Lucas got out of the car and walked to Zababaroo's window. He handed him $50 and thanked him for all of his help. "No man, No need to pay me... Your story has inspired me to move to Russia and do what I really want to do. Be a ballet dancer" He said with a tear in his eye. Lucas was doing his best to try and keep from laughing. "Thanks" He said one last time. "No... Thank you man" Zababaroo said one last time and patted him on the shoulder. Lucas smiled and Zababaroo drove off. That was probably the most interesting Taxi ride Lucas had ever been on. He walked up to the apartment and opened the door. Before he even had a chance to look down Emma was clinging to his legs. "Daddy!" She squealed. He picked her up and hugged her tight. "Where mommy?" She asked looking behind him. "Mommy is at the hospital with Austin... Do you wanna go see her?" Lucas said pulling her up so he could see her. Emma was smiling from ear to ear and grabbed Lucas around the neck one more time. "Yea dude" She said and then squirmed to get down. "Dude?" Lucas laughed. Tim smiled. Larry, Tim, Karen and Jimmy were all sitting on the couch starring at him. "What?" He finally asked. "You look like hell man..." Tim said with the others agreeing. "Thanks... Its good to see you guys too." Karen walked over to Lucas and gave him a hug. "How's Austin?" She asked forcing a smile. "He's good. Brooke says he looks just like me... I have pictures but they aren't developed yet." Lucas said with a big smile. "Where are Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Jake?" He asked looking at Tim. "On their way home from looking for you too! What happened?" Karen said sitting back down. "This could take a while."

Jean, Billy and Laney pulled into the driveway. Jean had woken up to find both Emma and Jimmy's bed empty and had been worried sick. She was just thankful that her Jimmy had had the courage to follow the person who kidnapped Emma and keep her safe. Now that they were here they could take her home where she belonged. They all 3 got out of the car and started walking. Whoever did this was going to pay big time. She looked in her purse to check that the handgun was there. She had been hoping it wasn't going to have to come to this but if this was the only to get things the way she wanted she would just have to hide this body along with the other in the Tar River. When they had "Saved" Jimmy from his mother she hadn't been very cooperative so they had had to take action. One night while she was asleep they had gone into her apartment and had tried to take care of business with this very same gun. It hadn't gone as planed though because of her screaming so they decided that it would work better for them if it looked like she was trying to kill Jimmy when the police got there. When the police arrived they found her leaning over the baby's bed with a gun and had put her prison for 25 years and then was going to spend the rest of her life in a mental institution for life. But in the end it had been more trouble than it was worth so to get Laney they just killed her mother. Because Billy was a preacher and she was a nurse no one had ever really thought to investigate them much... but when they did they just changed their names and moved on telling people it was because of job transfers. Now they would probably have to do that again which was a shame because Charleston was such a nice place with such moral people. Jean stepped onto the sidewalk behind Laney and Billy. Laney had waited for this moment for a long time and if this was going to make her happy then it was worth the entire blood spill. Just as they were starting up the steps Jean heard it. "Police! You are under arrest." 1- police officers jumped out from behind bushes, trees, and dumpsters pointing guns straight at them. "There must be some kind of a mistake." Billy said putting his hands up. "You see we are just here to take our daughter who was kidnapped from us home" Laney was starting to cry. Jean wasn't going to have this. She grabbed her gun out of her pocket book and pointed it straight at the man who looked like he was the commander of all of them. "Alright... Here's the deal. You move I shoot." She said putting her finger on the trigger. "Ma'am put down the gun..." One of the officers said. Jean looked around at all the officers. They were all pointing guns straight at her. Just as she was running out of idea's she saw something in the corner of her eye. Emma was running down the steps to the car and Lucas was right behind her yelling "Emma... wait for daddy". This was perfect. To get to the car that Emma was running towards she would have to run straight towards her. She waited patiently until just the right time and then scooped Emma up in her arms holding the gun to her head. "No!" Lucas yelled trying to run towards Emma but the police officers stopped him. "I will kill her...it is better for her to be dead than to be raised by these sinful people!" Jean yelled. Laney and Billy both nodded their heads in agreement and walked to her side. "I wouldn't doubt the woman... she is crazy." Billy said pulling a gun from his pocket. Laney just stood there glaring at Lucas. "I told you, you would pay for what you did to me Lucas Scott... and the moral of this story is what? Oh wait I know, don't piss me off!" She spoke calmly and straightforward. She turned around just in time to see her mother's finger press lightly on the trigger. "No!"

Brooke laid in bed bored. There was nothing for her to do. Nothing good was on TV except some shoot out. All she saw of it when she was flipping the channel was "Woman in small town holds young child hostage". She hated watching stuff like that so she just turned it off. There was always so much blood spill it made her feel sick. She wanted to go and see Austin again but the NICU had strict rules and parents hanging around 24/7 so now she has nothing to do but think. About what she had no idea what to think about which was strange for her. Usually the problem was she had so much to think about that she couldn't fit it all in but now she could come up with nothing. There was Emma she really didn't want to get started there. She would probably just end up crying more. She grabbed the book of crossword puzzles from her nightstand but soon realized she had done them all. Now there was really nothing for her to do but annoy the nurse. She pressed the call button and waited for the nurse to answer. "Yes" a voice said over the speaker. "Could you send a nurse in here?" She asked sweetly. "Just a moment" the voice said and Brooke laid back in the bed. About 5 minutes after she called a guy who couldn't have been much older than he walked in. He was hot! "Can I help..." He stopped mid sentence. "What?" Brooked asked. "Are you sure you are on the right floor? You look way too good to have just had a baby" He said flirting. "Thank you! Are you sure you are in the right place? You look way too good to be a nurse" Brooke said back. What was she doing? She was engaged to a man she loved more than anything. But then on the other hand it was only harmless flirting. "Thank you too. I am Chandler, a student nurse... The nurses sent me in here... they said you are a hand full. Aren't you kind of young to have had a baby? It says here you are only 19" He said sitting down next to her. "Well that's your opinion. I think I am the perfect age to have another baby" Brooke said smartly. "Another baby?" He asked confused. "Yes I have a 2 year old daughter... Do you have a problem with that?" He may have been hot but he sure was nosy. "Wow... Where's the Jerk who knocked you up so young? Your 19 so I am guessing he is one of those 30 year old men who wants younger women and now he is out with someone younger because you are too old for him now?" Chandler said thinking that he knew exactly what he was talking about. Brooke couldn't believe what he had just said. This was on arrogant man. "No actually he is 19 and his name is Lucas. We dated in High School. Now we are engaged and right now he has gone home to tell everyone where we are and get me a Big Mac. Oh and he doesn't care how old I get... I will still be hotter than any girl out there in his eyes." She said smiling. Chandler opened his mouth and then shut it again. He was apparently very shocked. "Wow..." was all he could utter. "Yea... he's a good one." She said running her fingers through her hair. "Right... Well maybe next time the nurses tell me not to it on a hot woman I should listen..." Chandler said smiling. "Hey well there is always that woman down the hall who had twins... I am sure after she looses that 200 pounds she would be hot"

Lucas watched as a bullet raced towards Jean from one of the officer's guns. It was like time was going in slow motion. He didn't know what was going to happen next. Finally after what seemed like minutes the bullet hit Jean in the leg and she dropped Emma to her feet. Emma who was terrified ran to Lucas. Just 5 more seconds and that could have been Emma hitting the ground Lucas thought as reached down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried loudly. "What's wrong baby?" He asked sheltering her from what was happening in front of her. "Hurt my ears" She said grabbing at them. After everything that had just happened the only thing that had scared Emma was then gun shot itself. Lucas watched as they put handcuffs on Laney and Billy. Then loaded Jean on the stretcher. There were news crews and police everywhere. Tim, Larry, Karen, and Jimmy ran down the stairs to see what was happening but couldn't go any farther than the sidewalk. Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake were parked on the street not able to get in because of the police tape. One of the officers walked over to Lucas and patted him on the back. "That's a beautiful little girl you have there... Your very lucky, you get back to your wife and baby... We will worry about the questions and formalities later" Lucas shook his hand. "I don't know how to thank you." The officer smiled. "Just give that little girl a good home and that will be thanks enough now get out of here before one of my buddies decides that he wants to talk to you." Lucas nodded and walked over to the sidewalk where everyone was standing. "I'm going back to the hospital... Explain everything to the others please I don't have time" Lucas said kissing his mom and walked over to Jimmy. "I'm sorry man... about your family... but look... if you need a place to stay or anything... Brooke and I would be happy to" Jimmy stopped him. "I know but I think I am going to go and find my mom" Jimmy said smiling. Lucas hugged him and headed for the car with Emma in his arms. They spent the next hour driving not stopping for anything but Brooke's food. When they got to Brooke's room Emma knocked on the door. "Come in" she yelled. "Emma pushed open the door and ran to Brooke who was sitting on the bed writing. "Mommy!" Emma yelled as she threw her arms up to be held and handing Brooke her food. Brooke stared for a minute not believing what she was seeing. She reached down and picked Emma up holding her tight. "Oh baby what are you doing here?" She asked then Lucas walked into the room. They spent the next 2 hours talking. Lucas telling her about the whole ordeal in Tree Hill with Emma sitting in Brooke's lap with Brooke's arms wrapped around her saying in her squeaky voice after every sentence "It went bang and huwrt my ears" They were all there together... excluding Austin who was in the NICU but for just a little while everything was ok. There was no drama or worrying. It was just them.

Spoilers: The next chapter will probably take place in the future 2 months or so. All of the following will take place in like 4 different chapters. Austin comes home; Haley and Karen have their babies. Who is the father of Karen's baby? Dan, Keith, or Larry? Brooke and Lucas get married. Brooke gets a offer that she cant refuse. Brooke parents bring up issues...and more! Please REVIEW!


	12. Life As We Know It

Hey Guys! Ok you kinda killed me on reviews that last chapter as in I didn't get very many… I don't know if that is bad or not… I do really appreciate the ones I did get though… They have inspired me to continue! It is probably going to take me 3 or more days to update chapters now because of schoolwork and stuff. I am home schooled so that is a plus… I can just tell my dad that writing is good hahahaha and come back here and write  
  
:::WARNING:  
Ok I wanted to warn you before you start reading, this chapter is a little more realistic than the other ones. What I mean by that is it isn't as sugar coated. There are going to be fights and things like the just remember as you read that I am a Brucas so there is only so much damage I am going to do. But I am trying to make it like it would really be because I know when I read some fan fictions where everything is perfect between everyone I get a little bored and think "What! Ok… yea right" and stuff like that so I just wanted to let you know…don't freak out or anything I just want to make it interesting for you guys! I hope you like it and PLEASE review and tell me what you think!  
  
Strawberrychocolat- Sorry about the long paragraphs in the other chapters… I really have tried to space them out lol and I will try harder this chapter it's just sometimes I cant find the line where to end a paragraph and start a new one. I REALLY appreciate you telling me! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. That's how I know what to change in the story and what to keep. I am really glad you like the story… Hope you like the next chapter just as much! J  
  
It had been 2 months since they Laney/Parents drama ended and so much had happened. Brooke and Lucas had finally come home but had to leave Austin up there because he was still so small. The doctors said he could come home on his due date but that wasn't good enough for Brooke. She had argued with every doctor in the place trying to talk them into a shorter stay but no one had budged. So before they left, Brooke (who was very emotional) put a big sign on Austin's bed in the NICU that said, "This baby is being held hostage" and then dared anyone to take it off. The ride home was miserable. Brooke pouted and ranted about how they had made her leave and Austin stay, Emma whined because she wanted to sit in mommy's lap, and Karen called Lucas's cell phone every 5 minutes reminding him of things he needed to bring her. Lucas had about all he could handle and was glad to get home. The next couple weeks passed quickly. Brooke was busy planning wedding stuff and she and Emma went and saw Austin every chance they got. Lucas went too but not every time because between very pregnant Haley and Karen he was swamped. Keith had had to go back to work in Charleston so Karen was staying with Brooke and Lucas. Brooke had not been happy about this at all. Since all Karen could do was lay around and think she had come to the realization that is was in fact Brooke who ruined her son's life and now would barely speak to Brooke. When she did it I was always something smart like "Maybe this baby will listen to my advise on women better than the last one" or she would just look at Brooke or Emma and start to cry. Lucas knew it was only because her emotions and hormones were all out of whack but he could tell it was taking its toll on Brooke who was also still a little emotional. She had fought back saying "Lets just hope it doesn't turn out like Dan or whoever the real father of that baby is." It was like a war zone in the house.  
  
Haley was now 2 weeks over due and very miserable. Nathan would call Lucas everyday almost in tears because of something Haley had done or said. The doctors kept telling them it would be any day now but Lucas didn't think so. With all the drama that happened in Tree Hill he didn't blame that baby for wanting to stay in there. Sometimes at night after everyone had gone to bed and his phone had stopped ringing he would go out on the balcony and think or brood as Brooke would say when she would find him there. He was 19. Most guys his age were in college right now and their biggest concern was with a long distance girlfriend. They weren't engaged with 2 kids. He loved Brooke, Emma and Austin more than anything but he just never saw himself staying here in Tree Hill. He had always said he would go to a big city and marry some down to earth girl who was a doctor or a college professor or something like that. Then maybe later on when they had started their careers they would have kids. He never imagined ever that he would end up with a girl like Brooke, but he was glad he did. One thing was for sure though. Life was never boring with her. She was crazy, and bossy, and could worry him more than anyone else. But that was Brooke never caring what people thought of her. Most girls that had been through all that she had been through probably would have killed themselves or turned to drugs but to Brooke it was all just a big adventure.  
  
Brooke laid in bed looking out the window at Lucas. He was brooding just like he did every night. It was starting to worry her. He had taken on so much responsibility lately and never had time for himself. She was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking about. Them. Every night she thought about going and sitting with him but would always make up some excuse like he needed his space or she was just too tired. The truth was she just didn't feel like talking or listening for that matter. She and Lucas had done nothing but fight lately, which was unusual for them. They had always had little fights about dumb things like how much money she would spend or how he played basketball all the time but nothing big. Now it seemed like they couldn't get through a conversation with out one of them slamming a door or breaking down. So now she just tried to avoid him as much as possible. Things were hard right now on both of them so it was easier to just yell at each other. The worst was the day before yesterday. Brooke and Emma had just gotten home from seeing Austin when Teresa called. Brooke hadn't talked to her since she had transferred schools when they were juniors so Teresa had no idea what Brooke had been up to. She invited her to a college party at NC State Friday night. Brooke had wanted to go so bad but couldn't because there wouldn't be anyone to watch Emma. She spent the whole rest of the day pissed off at everyone and took all her frustration out on Lucas when he came home from Haley and Nathan's. She yelled at him for random things and he yelled back. They yelled at each other for 2 hours then finally he just walked out slamming the bedroom door behind him leaving Brooke alone in the den crying. Afterwards she felt guilty for acting how she did but she knew there had been times where he had done the same thing to her. The fact was it was September. All of their friends were back at school meeting people and partying. Even Tim had gotten into Pitt Community College in Greenville and was away. But they were stuck here raising 2 kids and dealing with his pregnant mother who hated her. Brooke looked over at her nightstand at the picture of her and Lucas when they were 16. She felt a tear run down her cheek but wiped it away as fast as possible so that Lucas who was walking in wouldn't see it. They were both too stubborn to tell each other their real problems so they just didn't talk. Lucas walked over to the bed and laid down next to Brooke who was still staring out the window. "Night" Lucas said pulling the covers on top of him. "Good night"  
  
Lucas woke up to find that Brooke had already left. There was a note on his pillow saying "Gone to Target, Emma is with me" She hadn't even signed it. Not that he had expected anything more than that. That was their way of communication now. Though notes and voice mails. He walked in to the den to see Karen on the couch watching some sort of soap opera. "Hey Luke, Brooke said to make sure you got her note… She left in kind of a hurry but she said she would be back later though" Karen's said seeing Lucas come in. "Yea I got it" Was all he said. He didn't want to give her the pleasure of knowing they were fighting. "Ok, well Haley called" Karen said not turning away from the TV. "Ok" Lucas said walking into the kitchen to fox some breakfast. They were out of almost everything. All that was in the cabinet were wheat thins. He grabbed the box and went and sat on the couch next to his mom. "What's wrong Luke" Karen said turning off the TV. "Nothing" Lucas said trying to be as convincing as possible. "Lucas you are my son, I know when you are upset and I know when you are lying to be and right now you are doing both" He looked at Karen who was looking at him seriously. He decided that maybe if he didn't say anything then she would get the picture and leave it alone but he was wrong. "Its Brooke isn't it?" She asked sliding closer to him. "Lucas this apartment isn't that big. I hear you two fighting and yelling and slamming doors. It has been going on for a month now…" She was right. "I don't know what is wrong" Lucas said throwing his hands up. "Lucas you are my son and I only want what is best for you so I want you to listen to what I am getting ready to tell you very carefully. You and Brooke are 2 very different people who most likely only stayed together because it is all you knew and you felt safe. Most of the time people don't end up with their high school girlfriends but you did only because of Emma. We both know Lucas that if you had gone away to school you would have met someone more…compatible for you, you would be a much happier person and Brooke well no telling what STD she would have ended up with in college but she would he happier too. Lucas it is ok if Brooke isn't the one for you. Personally I don't think she is. You 2 made a mistake, well 2 mistakes but that doesn't mean you have to torture each other by living together and fighting all of the time. You can just get joint custody and live out your lives they way they should be… Not the way you think they should because you have 2 children. It's ok if you don't want to marry her… It's ok that she isn't the one… You will find your soul mate Lucas but you have to let go first. You don't have to live like this"  
  
Brooke walked aimlessly down the Target isles. She really had no reason to be here. She just wanted to get out of the house before Lucas woke up so she could avoid another awkward conversation like the ones they have every morning. "We go see Awson today?" Emma asked holding onto her Barbie box. "No not today baby… Mommy has to do some wedding planning," She said turning to walk down the shoe isle. "I go be flower girl" Emma said proudly. "Yes you are" Emma was very happy about being flower girl. She told everyone they net she was going to be a flower girl and that she got to wear a pretty dress. Brooke walked the isles for another 20 minutes and decided she had better go home because store security was starting to follow her. She paid for Emma's Barbie and they walked out to her car. It was sunny and cool today so she had the top down. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go next. She had already been gone for 2 hours and figured she had better go home. "Alright Emmy… Wanna go home to Daddy?" She asked buckling Emma in her car seat. "No buy shoes?" Emma asked looking disappointed. She loved it when Brooke bought shoes because when they got home she would always let Emma wear them around the house and then take her picture. "Not today…" Brooke said shutting her door. "We have to get home to daddy… He is probably wondering where I went… or off sleeping with some other girl" Brooke mumbled the last part to herself. They drove out of the parking lot listening to LFO's Every Other Time on the radio. This was Emma's new favorite song. She didn't quite have the words but she always seemed to know the "You told everyone I was gay" part and would scream that out as loud as possible. Old women would look at Brooke like she was the worst mother ever but she didn't really care. She was her daughter and she was going to teach her whatever she wanted. That was one thing she and Lucas did agree on lately. They both decided that Emma wouldn't be sheltered.  
  
Lucas sat outside looking out at the park. He had been thinking about what Karen had told him all day. The more he thought about it the harder it was to imagine it being true… on the other hand she did have a point. Maybe he and Brooke were growing apart. It hurt to think that Brooke wasn't the one person for him. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life. Sure they fought, and had totally different interest and now they were barely speaking but it was them. If you looked up Brooke and Lucas in the dictionary the word 'Issues' would show up beside their names. But on the other hand did he really want to spend the rest of his life fighting with her? He was so confused. This must be how Tim felt all the time. Brooke had been gone forever. There was no telling where she was. Probably out, spending all of their money to make him mad. He looked over at the sliding door where Bella was barking to come out. He stood up and walked in the house blocking the door as he cam in so Bella wouldn't get out and fall off the balcony. Karen probably needed him by now for something. He noticed how well his and Brooke's bedroom was lit as he walked through. The way the light was reflecting off all the picture frames they had in the bedroom it made tiny rainbows all over the walls. Brooke had said a few days after they had moved there that it was like Heaven. They would lay on the bed with Emma for hours looking at the ones on the ceiling. Thinking about this made him wonder how he could have ever questioned that he and Brooke were meant to be together. Maybe Karen was right about the fighting but they would work through it he hoped.  
  
Brooke drove down the road blasting the stereo as loud as it would go. She had the top down too so that the whole world could listen to her misery. Times like these she felt like Peyton. She used to make fun of her because of the way she would manage her anger at the world but now she was starting to understand why she did it. With the music this loud she couldn't really even hear her self think. No thinking meant no problems. Emma was in the seat beside her covering her ears. Brooke sometimes forgot that Emma was even in the car with her. He reached over and turned the music off. "No more Dawon's Creek" Emma said taking her hand off her ears. "It too loud" Brooke reached over and ran her fingers through Emma's long hair. "I'm sorry… no more Dawson's Creek" She turned into the McDonalds drive through to grab some lunch before heading home. "Yes I would like a 4 piece chicken nugget kids meal with a coke to drink, 2 big Mac's, 2 French fries, and 2 cokes" Brooke said into the speaker. "Will that be all?" The voice asked. "Yes" and she pulled up to the window. "I don like coke" Emma whined when Brooke handed her, her drink. "Sorry that is all they have… You should be happy; most mommies don't let their children drink caffeine. They have to drink milk." Emma scrunched her face up and happily took a sip of her coke. "Ok Lets hit he road Jack and take Daddy his food." Brooke said hitting the gas. "My name not Jack… Mommy its Emma"  
  
Brooke drove up to the apartment and parked. "Ok Emma run up stairs and knock on the door" Brooke said pulling her out of her car seat. "Otay" Emma said running off wither Happy Meal. Brooke followed carrying her and Lucas's lunch. She hadn't gotten Karen anything because in her opinion just because she was staying with them didn't mean she had to feed her. She did have 2 legs. Brooke opened the door to find the usual picture. Karen on the couch with Haley watching some sort of soap, Nathan sitting on the other couch pretending not to watch, and Lucas sitting at the kitchen table brooding. "Who died?" she asked sitting beside Lucas. "Hey" He said blankly. "Alright then… don't talk, Emma and I brought you some lunch but keep it quiet I didn't get anyone else anything. "Thanks" he didn't even look up from the table this time. Brooke threw her hands up and walked over to Nathan "Look… Here's the thing. If Lucas and I don't have about an hour to our selves we are going to end up killing each other. I need you to watch Emma for a little while, so I can take Broody over there somewhere and make him talk." Nathan looked annoyed. "Do I have to?" Brooke didn't answer. "Alright Emma uncle Nate and aunt Tutor girl are gonna watch you for a little while, while mommy and daddy go work out some of their issues… Be good… Come on broody" Brooke said kissing Emma on then pulling Lucas out of his seat. "Hey… Brooke no…" He said struggling to make Brooke release him. "Alright Luke… Here's the thing… They're some things that you and I need to talk about… either we can go somewhere and yell at each other there or we can do it here. Your choice" Lucas stood up and followed Brooke without another complaint. They both knew this is what they both needed. To talk and t yell and do whatever it took so that they could work things out.  
  
Lucas got into the passenger side and shut the door. "Alright Luke… Here are the rules to this… We don't talk until we get there…not a word… we sit here and we think about everything we need to say to each other or yell at each other or whatever got it?" Brooke said starting the car. "Got it". Lucas was confused. He had no idea where Brooke was taking them or what she was going to do to him. Plus he didn't have a clue what to say to her. It was like when she had found out about him and Peyton… There was just nothing. They had been driving for about 10 minutes when Brooke's cell phone rang. "Hello…Yes this is she… Oh My God… Are you serious? No its not that I just didn't think… I'll have to get back to you… Thank you… Bye" Brooke hung up the phone. From the way she was talking he had thought it was something really important but she didn't say a word. "Who was" Lucas started but Brooke stopped him by putting her finger to her mouth. "You are whose than Emma you know that? I said no talking." They drove about 5 more minutes and then Lucas realized where she was taking him, the river court. Brooke parked the car and got out. "Ok are you ready?" She asked grabbing his hand wand walking him to the picnic table. "I guess" they walked over to the table and sat down. "Do you want to go first or should I? Ok I will" Brooke said without stopping to even let him respond. "First of all that was the lady from admissions at Duke on the phone. She called to let me know that I got in. How I don't know maybe it was the fact that my parents went there and give them so much money each year… I don't know… I applied when UNC was calling you a few months ago… I didn't think I would actually get in or anything but I did. Brooke stopped waiting for Lucas to respond. "Wow… Brooke why didn't you tell me?" She looked down at her feet. "Because like I said I didn't think I would actually get in… That is a really good school" There was a long pause. "Do you want to go?" Lucas finally asked still looking down at his feet. "Lucas we have 2 kids…" Lucas stopped her. "That's not what I asked… I asked if you want to go" He hated when she did this. She somehow always had a way of twisting good things that happened to her so that somehow they were bad. "I don't know… Do you want me to go?" What kind of question was that? He didn't care if she went or not… As long as she was doing what made her happy. Why was she putting all of this on him? "Brooke… I don't care… It is totally up to you" Brooke was getting mad. "Lucas do you care about anything anymore? Every time I talk to you its like you shut down and don't listen and when I try to tell you, you flip out" She yelled. "I don't flip out I just don't want to fight! Plus you yell too much" He yelled back at her and then stood up and started walking. "Fine! Walk away! Leave me here… You know what I don't care anymore either! You go find some girl who is going to take your crap and feel sorry for you because it's not me!" The sky was turning black and she could hear thunder in the distance. "You keep walking… You know everyone told me you would do this… even your own mother! Like father like son she said! I told her no because you were different! But maybe I was wrong" He couldn't believe this. She was basically in her own stubborn way calling him Dan. He looked back at her. She had sat down on the picnic table with her hands in her face crying. But she was right… If he walked away from this they would probably never fix things.  
  
Haley and Karen sat on the couch with nothing to do. Nathan had taken Emma outside to the park so it was just the 2 of them. "So…wonder what Brooke and Lucas are doing" Haley said playing with her hair. Karen looked over at her. "Wanna know a secret? I think Lucas is calling things off with her. Its for the best I mean they need to move on ate start their lives." Haley's mouth flew open. "What! No Brooke and Lucas cant break up! They love each other… They are what keep Nathan and I going. We see how happy they are and that is how we deal with our issues… If they break up then Nate and I don't have a chance." Haley rambled. "Look sweetie you and Nathan will be fine. Brooke is too wild and stubborn for him… Have you seen how they fight lately? She is going to drive him to a early grave" Karen said almost laughing. "No Karen… Its you… You can't try and run his life. They only started fighting when you moved in. Brooke does everything possible to try and make you like her and its like the harder she tries the more you hate her. She is a good person and Lucas is happy with her… What makes him unhappy is when you put doubt in his head. You are his mother and he is going to listen to pretty much everything you say including Brooke. You have to lay off!" Haley said. Karen looked down at her big stomach. "He was my baby and she stole him from me still so young. Because of her he will never lead a normal life… I use to be the one who laid out his clothes for him and kissed him goodnight" Haley saw a tear run down Karen's face as she spoke. "Karen… You have to let go… You are always going to be his mother and no one can take that away… Brooke doesn't want to steal him from you… She just wants to be the one to layout his clothes for him and kiss him goodnight is all." Karen looked up at Haley. " I know… But couldn't you just marry him?" They both laughed. "You might have to run that one past Nathan"  
  
Lucas walked back to the picnic table and but his arm around Brooke. She looked so sad "You know… Today my mom had a talk with me…She sat there for about 10 minutes and tried to tell me that you weren't the one that I was suppose to be with, that I should take back the ring and just get joint custody. Then I spent the next hour thinking about what she had said and came to this decision… It was the only one I could have ever come too. Brooke I don't have any doubts about us. As much as we have been through I know we are going to be just fine." Before he could finish Brooke broke in. "Lucas … we don't talk anymore… I mean we talk but not about important things" Brooke said pulling away from his embrace. "I am worried about you…and when I worry about you I worry about us and when I worry about us I worry about me because with out us then I don't know where I would be. Lucas I love you more than anyone and when we fight and you walk out and stuff I get really scared… How do I know that one day we are going to fight so bad that you walk out and don't come back? So it is easier for me to avoid you and not talk to you than risk that." Lucas could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. "Brooke…" Lucas said pulling her head up and looking her in the eyes "I love you… I am not Dan and I never will be… If I wasn't 100% sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you I wouldn't have given you that ring…" He said pointing at the ring. "Good because I think I would be pretty pissed if I saw another girl wearing this ring… Luke, I love you too" This was the first real conversation they had had in weeks. It was nice to see Brooke smile again. "Now what about Duke?"  
  
Spoilers: Haley and Karen WILL have their babies' next chapter and Austin comes home, Lucas and Brooke get married, and more…  
  
There are only maybe 2 chapters left but if I you guys like it I will write a sequel… Then that way I could have a fresh new story line with new characters and people for Lucas and Brooke to interact with… Brooke and Lucas at College… YAY!!! I can't wait to start that one!!! Please review and tell me what you think! J I love reviews lol 


	13. Babies, Babies, and more Babies

Hey OMG I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update... I have been so busy. Plus it is taking me a lot longer to type because my spacebar is messed up every time I want to make a space I have to hit the space bar hard... I am writing this chapter in a different format than the last ones so maybe it will be easier to read. Sorry it is taking me so long to update... Between school and the Olympics I just don't have the time... Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOO much for all the great reviews! I love reviews! Hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!

"Lucas... Help" Karen yelled from the den. Lucas and Brooke jumped out of bed. Brooke looked at the clock. It was 3:13.

"Great" Brooke said putting her bathrobe on. It figured that tonight would be the night that Karen had issues. They were supposed to bring Austin home tomorrow and everything was going wrong. Emma had a cold and had been coughing all night, Bella was spending the night at the vet getting surgery on her knees and now there was no telling what was going to be wrong with Karen.

"Hey... The sooner she has the kid the sooner she is out of our house" Lucas comforted.

He had a point. The second that she dropped that baby she was out of there. Then she could find out who the father was and he could deal with her neediness. They both walked into the den to find Karen sitting up on the couch looking down at the floor. She didn't look like she was in any sort of pain. Brooke knew pain and this was not it.

"Thank god you guys are here... Could you bring me some water?" Both Lucas and Brooke's jaws dropped. All of that for water?

"Mom... You cant do that! You really had us worried" Lucas said walking into the kitchen.

"More like excited" Brooke spouted off. Karen didn't look amused. With her luck Karen would end up like Haley and be over due. Then they would have to deal with her for god only knows how long.

"Well I'm going to check on Emma then I am going back to bed" Brooke said stomping down the hall ranting to her self the whole way down.

"That girl has more of an attitude than a 13 year old hitting puberty... That's why I have to say I am very thankful that this one is a boy." Karen said lying back down and rubbing her stomach.

"Mom, give it a rest... You did call us down here at 3 in the morning to get you some water..." Lucas complained walking over to the couch handing her, her water. It was just like her to try and pick a fight with him about Brooke at this time of night. He just hoped that she would be too tired to keep it up.

"I'm just kidding... I had a nice little talk with Haley yesterday about Brooke and I think she may have shown me the light" Karen was smiling as she said this.

"So what is with the whole attitude thing?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"Old habits die hard... Plus she can't know that I like her... What fun would that be?"

"Well it would be a lot easier on me!" Lucas said standing up and running his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"Do you have to go?" Karen asked trying to sound as pathetic as possible hoping that he would consider staying with her.

"Mom... You go to sleep. I am going to go get in my bed with my soon to be wife and do the same thing... Goodnight" Lucas walked back down the hall almost running into the doorframe their bedroom. Brooke was already in the bed hogging all of the covers.

"Hey... How about sharing the wealth?" He asked crawling in next to Brooke who was now snoring. He waited but there was no answer. Just snoring.

"Brooke... Me, covers" He said one last time reaching over trying to pull them away from her.

"No, Luke I'm warm like this... get your own" She finally mumbled groggily not even looking up.

Lucas decided that it would probably be a lot faster for him to just walk to the closet and get his own blanket rather than argue with Brooke. It was after all 3:00 in the morning and he really didn't feel like making Brooke mad. He climbed out of bed for the second time to get his blanket when he heard Karen yell again but this time there was something different about it.

"Lucas" She shrilled then there was the sound of something falling.

"I swear to god Lucas... I am going to kill that woman!" Brooke groaned turning over to look at him.

"I'll go see what the problem is" Lucas started towards the hall when he heard Emma start to yell for Mommy. What a night this was turning out to be. At this rate they were never going to get to sleep. Brooke met him half way down the hall to check on Emma.

"Lucas" Karen yelled again

"I'm coming..." He walked into the den to see Karen lying on the floor grasping at her stomach moaning.

"Lucas... I think its time," she said as Lucas reached down to help her up.

"Brooke... Its for real this time" Lucas yelled scrambling to help Karen on the couch and get everything ready.

Brooke came walking into the den carrying Emma on one hip and suite case around the other shoulder. Lucas watched as she came more into view. She had on a tight Carolina blue tank top and purple short shorts. Her hair was a mess and she had on absolutely no make up but at that very moment the only in Lucas's head was how beautiful she was.

"Alright Broody... Lets get this show on the road... Like you said the sooner that kid is out the sooner we can live our lives again." Brooke said calmly picking up the keys and walking towards the front door. It surprised her that this was Lucas's third time dealing with this and he still wasn't ready. And yet this was her first time and she was feeling so calm.

"Alright... We'll be out in a second... Can you call Haley and Keith from the cell and let them know what is going on?" He asked still rushing around trying to get everything they needed.

"I'm on it" Brooke said walking out and shutting the door behind her.

After what seemed like forever Lucas finally got everything together and started to help a groaning Karen out to the car. As they walked down the stairs to meet Brooke they had to stop every few steps to let Karen scream. Lucas had never seen his mother in this much pain and it was very uncomforting. The fact that Brooke was beeping the horn every 5 seconds wasn't helping.

Finally they made it to the end of the staircase and he loaded Karen in the car. By this point the neighbors were starting to wake up and get annoyed yelling things out their windows like "Shut that woman up or I'll do it for you" and "Didn't anyone tell you when you moved him here that cows weren't aloud!" They needed to get out of their fast before someone decided to pull out their shotgun.

As soon as Lucas climbed in the seat beside her Brooke hit the gas... only forgot to put the car in reverse, which caused them all to go flying forward when she hit the breaks to keep them from smashing into the apartment in front of them.

"Brooke! Are you trying to kill us?" Lucas yelled jerking back to his seat.

"Sorry... I'm just kind of nervous... I have never been on this side of the baby having train before!" She put the car in reverse and just missed hitting the dumpster by a foot.

"Maybe we should let Emma drive... We might get there safer... Ahhhh!" Karen yelled in pain.

"Look... I don't have to get us there at all... For all I care you can have that baby in some strangers house!" Brooke said getting madder and madder.

"Shut up! Brooke, you drive... Mom you shut up... Your both scaring Emma" Lucas finally said. He was not in the mood to listen to them fight the whole way there... There were way to many out of whack hormones in the car.

"Fine" Both Karen and Brooke said at the same time. Now both of them were apparently mad at Lucas. That figured... At least they might be quiet now.

"Daddy, where we going?" Emma asked about half way to the hospital. She was wiping her eyes and staring at a screaming Karen.

"We are going to the hospital so that Meme can feel better" Lucas said reaching back and grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"We have a sumber paree?" She asked playing with Lucas's fingers trying to make them bend in ways that no ones fingers should ever bend.

"Sure... and then you and mommy are going to go and bring Austin home tomorrow

morning" Lucas responded trying to pull his fingers away.

"Meme not using her inside voice... Meme that's too loud for da car" Emma said pointing her little finger at Karen making a mean face.

"Its okay today baby... Since we are having a slumber party you can sing as loud as you want" Brooke said breaking in on the conversation seeing that Lucas obviously needed some back up.

Emma stared confused looking from Karen to Lucas and then Brooke then back to Karen. She did this for about 10 seconds and then realizing that they were letting her do something that she had never gotten to do, she broke out into a very out of tune version of the Dawson's Creek theme song. Brooke decided to join her hoping that if they sang louder than Karen screamed than Emma wouldn't be too freaked out by this whole situation.

"You have to be kidding me... Brooke I am not singing" Lucas said once he realized what Brooke was doing.

"Come on Lucas... this could scar Emma for life... SING!" Brooke demanded and Lucas didn't argue.

They sand until they reached the hospital entrance about 4:00. Lucas helped Karen out while Brooke ran in to get a doctor. She came back with a short chubby orange-headed lady. She couldn't have been any taller than 4'9 but probably weighed about 200 pounds.

"Hi I am Dr. Bradshaw. We are going to get you inside and see how far you have progressed." She said running her fingers through her curly hair. Brooke stared her for a minute but when she realized that she obviously wasn't going to help Lucas with Karen she went and did it herself.

Brooke, Lucas and Dr. Bradshaw rushed Karen into the emergency room. She was screaming louder than ever when Brooke realized she had left Emma in the car.

"Damn it! Emma" She said leaving Lucas's side rushing back to the car. Emma was sitting in her car seat crying and struggling to get out. Her face was red and tear stained. This sight broke Brooke's heart.

"Baby... I am so sorry...Mommy didn't mean to leave you here..." she comforted as she walked over to the door and pulled Emma out.

"You... You l-leave me a-alone" Emma whaled latching onto Brooke. Hearing Emma cry like this made Brooke want to cry too. She remembered the countless nights when here parents would just up and leave her alone and how she would cry not knowing if they were ever going to some back. Sure this was a lot different because she would never just up and leave Emma but the feeling was still the same.

"Baby...I will never leave you... Ever... I will always come back...Okay" Brooke said hugging her and shutting the door.

"Okay" Emma choked out and left it at that.

Brooke carried Emma into the emergency room and started looking for Lucas. This place was so big and crowded there was no telling where he was so she decided to wait in chairs and let him come and find her. She found a chair close to the front so that Lucas could see her and sat down. There were so many screaming children here it was hard for her to think.

"What wrong?" She heard Emma ask over her shoulder. She didn't have a clue who she was talking too until she looked over and saw a little boy sitting beside them. He had blonde hair and big blue eyes and from what Brooke could tell he couldn't have been more than 5.

"Hey there... where's your mommy and daddy?" She asked the little boy.

"I don't know... The truck hit our car and the people came and took them" He said looking down at the floor.

"What's your name?" She thought she had better change the subject considering there was no telling what kind of condition his parents were in.

"Tanner...Tanner Manning." He said looking up at Brooke. His face had a few cuts and scrapes on it but for a truck to have smashed his car Brooke thought he looked pretty ok.

"Hey Tanner... My name is Brooke and this is Emma" She said patting him on the head.

"What are your mommy and daddy's names? If you tell me than I might be able to find them for you"

Tanner's whole face lit up after Brooke said this.

"My moms name is Ashley and my dads name is Parker" He said smiling.

"Mommy's name is Brooke and daddy's name is Broody" Emma said patting Tanners head just as Brooke had. Only she didn't under stand the concept and was now almost hitting him.

"Come on we will go ask a nurse to help us" Brooke stood up and grabbed Tanner's hand. They walked over to the nurse's station and rang the little bell.

"What can I help you with?" a young blonde nurse asked with a paper clip in her mouth. She was shuffling through what looked like charts and note pads."

"Right...I am looking for this little boys parents... Their names are Parker and Ashley Manning."

The nurse frowned putting down her papers and pulling Brooke to the side.

"His parents were in a car accident... It was their fault; the father was drunk and high. He slammed into a truck on the interstate killing both the driver of the truck and a person we think may have been their drug dealer. The mother is critical and the father only had a few scrapes... They were no more than 20 years old. Thank you for watching him... we didn't know he was out there. We will take it from here... we need to explain about his mother and see if he has any other family members." The nurse explained.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tanner didn't look like a druggies son. He was polite and sweet.

"Yea... Look he is really scared... what if you don't find any family members?"

"Then we will find him a nice home in DCFS... Its no big deal we do it all the time... Now I have to get back to work...Come on Tanner... Lets go talk about your mom and dad" The nurse called and Tanner walked over.

"Are Brooke and Emma going to come with me?" He asked grabbing Brookes free hand.

"No sweetie they have a family of their own they have to get back too... Come on"

Tanner looked really unsure of what to do. He stood there holding Brooke's hand until she knelt down next to him and pulled a pen and paper out of her pocket book.

"Here Tanner... This is my cell phone number... if you get scared just call me ok?" Brooke said handing him the paper. It surprised her how nice she was being to this kid. If this had happen 3 years ago she probably wouldn't have even spoken to him... Much less given him her number. Being a mother had changed her more than she ever imagined.

"Okay..." Was all he said and then he gave Brooke and Emma a quick hug and followed the nurse eager to find out about his parents.

"Bye Tayner!" Emma yelled down the hall after him.

"Alright Emmy... Lets go find daddy and Meme... Cool?" Brooke asked tickling Emma stomach.

"Coowl"

Lucas paced around the room that they put Karen in. Partly because he was so anxious about what was getting ready to happen and partly because he had no idea where Brooke and Emma were. It had been 30 minutes since they had gotten a room and she was nowhere to be found.

"Alright Karen... Are you ready to have this baby?" He heard Dr. Bradshaw ask.

"Lucas..." she yelled.

Lucas walked over to his mom and held her hand. This was probably the most awkward situation he had ever been in. With Brooke it had always been easier because she was well Brooke and it was his child... But this baby was going to be his brother or sister and this was his mother. He shouldn't be the one here, Dan or whoever this babies father should.

"Alright Karen push" Dr. Bradshaw coaxed.

This went on for about an hour. There was a lot of screaming and yelling. He was sure that his hand was fractured from all the squeezing that Karen was doing. Then he heard it.

"It's a Boy!" Dr. Bradshaw yelled holding the baby up for Karen to see. She cut the babies cord and dried him off and then handed him to Karen.

"What's his name?" Lucas asked looking down at the baby. He was so much bigger than Austin or Emma had been put together and he was as bald as Whitey.

"Nicolas Robert... Nick for short" Karen cooed at the baby.

"He's so big and bald... are you sure that Whitey isn't the father?" Lucas asked laughing.

"Very funny... But no Whitey isn't the father" She said looking up from Nick.

"Then who is?"

Before Karen could answer Brooke came busting in with Emma in her arms

"So... Is it baby time yet?" Brooke asked in her usual cheeriness.

"Baby time has already passed" Karen smiled looking down at Nick.

"And you let me miss it!" Brooke complained. Not that she really cared either way. Childbirth wasn't exactly her idea of fun. Whether she was having the baby or she was watching someone else do it.

"Well am I going to at least get details?" She whined carrying Emma over to see the baby.

"I will get you all the details weight, height, all that fun stuff right now" the nurse said taking Nick from Karen and laying him on a table.

"So back to that conversation we were having" Lucas said sitting down next to his mother.

Karen had that look on her face telling Lucas that this wasn't the best time but he ignored it. Whoever the father of this baby deserved to know that he had a child.

"Conversation! I love conversations... is it a good one with nice juicy gossip?" Brooke asked plopping down next to Lucas. This was her element. She wasn't quite sure what the conversation was about but she could tell by both of their faces that it was something that would probably interest her.

"8 pounds 8 ounces and he is 22 inches long." The nurse said smiling bringing Nick over to Karen.

"Damn! That is one big baby!" Brooke spouted off.

Emma giggled at the sound of Brooke cussing and walked over to look at the baby.

"That's no Awson" She said when Brooke lifted her to look at him.

"No that's your... wow that's your uncle... Creepy" Brooke said looking at the baby.

"Now mom I think there is a important phone call you need to make to a certain man..." Lucas said giving her "the" look. Since he became a father he couldn't stand even the thought of having a child that he didn't know about and unless this guy was Dan he was pretty sure that they would feel the same way.

"It's" Karen started but was interrupted by Brooke's cell phone.

"Hello... Oh my god, are you serious! Congratulations! You could have at least called! I miss everything... Yes I know that the whole world isn't about me... Shut up Nathan! Tell Haley I will be over there in like 2 minutes! YAY! Ok toodles!" Brooke hung up the phone and smiled.

"Haley finally had the baby! It's a girl and it weighed 12 pounds 7 ounces and she is 21 inches long. She had to have her by C-section because she was so big... Nathan said he didn't want to call and excite everyone until he knew everything was ok. Oh and they named her Amber Marie Scott" Brooke said all of this so fast she didn't even understand what she had said when she was finished.

"12 pounds... Wow" Was all Lucas said.

"Ok Emma and I are going to head down the hall to see her... You too talk or whatever you two don't want to do in front of me." Brooke said kissing Lucas on the head and walking out.

"Wow... That's a big baby" Karen said trying to change the subject.

"Mom..."

"Its Keith's. At first I thought it was Dan's because of the time frame but when I had the amnio to make sure that he didn't have Downs syndrome they did a paternity test and as it turns out it is Keith's. Its funny because I yelled at him for eve that day I was up here about how it wasn't his and he agreed that he wasn't ready for a baby yet...So I haven't told him" Karen said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom... You have to call him and tell him... Now." Lucas was shocked but he wasn't. He had suspected but Karen had done so well convincing him and Brooke that it was Dan's that he had pushed Keith out of his mind. Brooke on the other hand had sworn that it was Larry or Whitey and that was why she was being so secretive about the whole thing.

"I will... Just give it some time..."

Brooke pranced down the hall with Emma at her side until she reached Haley's room. Before she even had a chance to knock Nathan opened the door to let her in.

"Natan!" Emma squealed and jumped into his arms. Neither Brooke nor Lucas knew why Emma liked him so much and sometimes Brooke thought that it bothered Lucas. She just thought it meant that he was going to be an awesome father.

"Oh my god its Tutor girl junior!" Brooke shrieked when she saw Amber. She looked down at the sleeping baby. She was huge! But healthy and that's what counts.

"I am just glad she is finally out... How did you get here so fast?" Haley asked playing with her baby's chubby fingers.

"Oh right Karen had a boy...He was like 7 pounds or something and he looks just like Keith... Oh don't tell them I said that though, Karen is still playing the whole Dan is the father game." Brooke said pulling Emma up to the bed so she could see.

"Wow... That's a mouth full... What did she name him?" Haley asked showing Emma Amber.

"You know I have no idea... Probably something corny like Keith Junior" Brooke said not caring if she sounded mean or not.

"Too many babies" Emma said turning to Brooke and making a bad face.

"Speaking of babies we have to leave soon and go get Austin! Are you going come start some trouble with me partner in crime?" Brooke said tickling Emma. She and Emma could manage to get into more trouble than anyone she knew. It was hard to believe she was 2. It seemed like just yesterday she was lying in bed with Emma wondering when she would talk and what her first words would be. Now she didn't shut up.

"Yea" Emma said giggling and jumping off the bed to go ramble through the drawers.

"So Nathan how does it feel to be a daddy?" Brooke said standing up and walking over to where he was standing.

"Strange... I mean use to I thought it wouldn't effect me, that I would let my wife do all the work and I would just play basketball, now I cant even bring myself to leave the room... I thought Lucas was crazy when you guys had Emma because he didn't ever want to leave the house but now I know how he feels" Nathan said.

"Tell me how you really feel Nathan" Brooke joked. She had never heard Nathan talk so passionately about anything. She couldn't wait to ask him the same question again in about a month when he hadn't slept for days.

"Alright well you two bond or whatever... I am going to go take my baby home now" She couldn't wait to bring him home and put him in is bed. The funny was he was 9 weeks old and only weighed 5 pounds. She already knew he was going to be tall and skinny like Lucas, with big feet.

"All right Emmy lets go get into some trouble" Brooke said pulling Emma out from under the cabinet where she was pretending she was a princess.

"Ok is there anything you guys need because I will send Peyton out to get it" She said smiling.

"Nope I think we're good. Thanks for coming Brooke" Nathan said hugging her bye.

"They said I might get to go home tomorrow so I might be calling you at 3 in the morning when I cant get her to sleep" Haley said looking kind of worried.

"Well I will probably be awake... Bye Amber, you be good for your mommy and daddy. They don't have a clue what they are doing." Brooke said smiling and hugging Haley bye.

"Bye Emma..." Nathan said picking her up and blowing on her stomach making her scream and giggle.

"Bye Natan... I wike your baby" Emma said grabbing Brookes hand following her out.

Brooke and Emma walked back into Karen's room to see Karen asleep and Lucas rocking a screaming nick back and forth trying to quiet him.

"Alright Broody... You ready to get our little baby?" Brooke asked smiling. She was getting anxious. It seemed like they had waited forever to bring him home and now they were actually getting too.

"Yes...Then I won't be out numbered by girls anymore... It's totally even. I will have a man on my side" Lucas said obviously very excited about going to get Austin.

"No... He's going to be a mommy's boy..." Brooke lied. He was a daddy's boy and they both knew it. She just liked to pick on him. It didn't bother her though... Lucas needed a boy so that he could do all of the boy scouts and basketball stuff. They both knew Emma was never going to want to do any kind of sport that involved sweating. She was way too much like Brooke. But Austin was more and more like Lucas everyday.

"Yea... You keep telling your self that Cheery, now lets get out of this place... Mom is going to call Keith when she wakes up and let him know about Nick. I will leave a note telling her we are gone and probably won't be back.

Lucas left the note beside Karen's bed and put Nick back in his basinet. The he Brooke and Emma headed down the hall and out to the car.

They left the hospital at 7:00 and were there to get Austin at 8:07. Since Brooke had driven it had cut 20 minutes off their trip. They walked into the nursery to find Austin all dressed and ready to go. The sign Brooke made still on his bed. After they talked to the nurse about instructions and other fun stuff like that they finally went back into the nursery.

"We are going to miss this one here, He's a sweet one." The nurse said taking them to Austin.

"He gets that from his daddy" Brooke said knowing that the nurse didn't like her.

"Yes... We can see that" She replied obviously not caring if she made Brooke mad or not.

The nurse handed Austin to Lucas and all of his stuff to Brooke. Austin was wide-awake starring down at Emma who didn't quite understand what was going on.

"What awre we doing?" She asked once they started walking down the hall to the car.

"We are taking Austin home" Brooke said trying to quiet a crying Austin.

"He going to live with us" She asked looking from Lucas to Brooke then to Austin obviously not understanding.

"Yes baby he is your brother" Brooke said seeing that Emma was getting upset. She hadn't even thought about how hard this was going to be on Emma. With Austin is the hospital they pretty much lived life like normal but now that he was going to be home things were going to be very different.

"But I fought he lived herwe" Emma was starting to get that look on her face like she was getting ready to cry.

Brooke handed Austin to Lucas and motioned for him to go to the car. She needed to talk to Emma about this alone. Sometimes she would forget that Emma was only two and didn't understand a lot of what went on, after all she was very mature for her age and Brooke treated her no different most of the time than she treated Peyton or Haley. She had become Brooke's best friend in a strange way.

"Look Emma here's the thing" Brooke said sitting down against the wall letting Emma crawl into her lap.

"You are my baby girl Emma... and you are the only baby girl mommy and daddy will ever have in the whole wide world and we love you more than anything! But Mommy and Daddy have to take Austin home now because he is our baby boy. And you know what? It is going to be really hard for mommy and daddy to take care of him so I am going to need lots and lots of help from you because you are a big girl now... I mean you are almost potty trained... Now that is a BIG girl. So can you be my really big helper at home and help me feed Austin and play with him and tell him how gay Tellietubbies are?" Brooke asked looking very seriously into her little girls eyes.

"Yea" Emma said grinning and giving Brooke a big hug.

"Good now lets go get into some trouble with daddy and Austin, kapeesh? Brooke said picking Emma up and carrying her down the hall.

"Kapeesh"

Spoilers: Ok next chapter is the last one! And it is the wedding. It will also tie up a lot of loose ends and will probably be REALLY long. I will start the sequel probably right after I have finished the next chapter and I will let you know what it is called then. PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Oh I need a Beta too by the way so if you are interested PLEASE let me know! ï R&R!

Special Thanks to Rosie4299 (Katherine) I couldn't have done this without you! Thank you so much! You are awesome!


	14. The Wedding

Ok this is the last chapter before the sequel. The sequel is going to be called "Following Through". I figured I would continue my tradition of naming them after Gavin Degraw songs because he is all I listen too when I am writing. I do change the names a little bit but for the most part they are named after the songs. I want to thank you guys so much for reading and all of the reviews. I never thought that people would actually want to read what I wrote. Thank you so much and I really hope you like this chapter and decide to read the sequel! Please Review!

It was 5 days until the wedding and Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Karen and Deb sat at Brooke's kitchen table going over the last few wedding plans. They had sent the men out to play basketball so that they would stay out of their hair. The only problem was that left them with a 4 year old Jenny, 2 ½ year old Emma, a 6 month old Austin and 4 month olds Amber and Nick to keep an eye on while they finished working out all of the kinks. This was not an easy job considering Emma had decided that she wanted to play babysitter. Every time one of them turned around Emma was trying to feed Amber or pick Austin up who size was starting to catch little petite Emma.

"Emma why don't you go play with Jenny?" Brooke asked after she heard Austin squeal for the 6th time. He was the total opposite of Emma and hated to be held. He was content just watching everything that was happening around him. Plus he was a daddies boy... He didn't like girls...yet.

"But I wanna play with Awson" Emma whined walking over to Brooke throwing her arms up to be held. She was cranky since she hadn't fallen asleep until midnight the night before. She had watched ER with Brooke and Lucas and then they had eaten ice crème. They were both spending extra time with Emma after Austin had fallen asleep at night so that she could adjust better to him being here. Both Karen and Deb had lectured Brooke when she had told them telling her that she needed to discipline Emma more and lay down some rules for her if she ever wanted her to function as a human being, but Brooke ignored what they said considering that both of their sons had had children before they were 20.

"Baby... Austin is bouncing in his seat brooding like daddy does... I bet Jenny would love someone to play with her" Brooke said hoping that Emma would fall for it and go and play with Jenny.

"Otay" Emma said reluctantly walking over to Jenny who was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls.

"Now... Do you think we should have blue or yellow flower vases?" Haley asked showing Peyton the picture.

"Yellow" Peyton said getting irritated with all of the planning

"Alright... Yellow it is... I think we have finished about all we need to... Now its time to gossip." Brooke said smiling and shutting the book.

"All right, I'll go first...Amber smiled at me the other day" Haley said beaming.

"You have to be kidding me tutor girl... If this is what our gossip has come to I need to find some new friends... Come one give me something juicy!" Brooke said obviously disappointed that no one had anything good.

"Right well...I heard a strange rumor... Tim heard from some girl he slept with that goes to Duke and knows the admissions lady that you got into Duke" Peyton said pointing at Brooke.

"Ok well I think that is enough gossip for today, it's time for Austin's nap... Emma can you come help me" Brooke said getting up from her chair and walking over to Austin.

"Brooke... Did you get in?" Karen asked.

"Karen... It's Duke and that is Brooke. She doesn't care about college... Of course she didn't get in. That's Tim for you...He is such an idiot" Peyton said in all seriousness.

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here... and for your information Peyton that isn't a rumor. I did get in, I'm just not sure I am going to go" Brooke said lifting Austin out of his seat. Why was it so hard for them to believe she had gotten in? Sure she partied a lot in high school... hints the fact that she was a teenage mother, but she had graduated with a 3.5 GPA. She just wasn't like Haley who told the whole world she was smart; she preferred that they thought of her a crazy wild Brooke.

"Brooke why didn't you say anything?" Karen asked walking over to Brooke.

"I don't know... I mean I just wasn't sure what I was going to do, I have 2 kids Karen... Plus Lucas and I would have to move all the way to Chapel Hill and I don't know, it just doesn't seem like the right thing to do." She really didn't feel like debating this with them right now. She and Lucas had decided that they would tell them when they had decided on what they were going to do.

"Well Brooke whatever you decide we will be there for you" Karen lied smiling and giving Brooke a hug.

Brooke knew she only did that for brownie points... She was so scared for some reason that Brooke would decide to go and take her son away from her.

Lucas, Nathan, Keith, and Jake stood around the basketball court after finishing their third game.

"Alright guys last game" Nathan said throwing the ball to Lucas.

"Going soft on us Nate?" Jakes asked stealing the ball from Lucas.

"You wish man... But I do have a 4 month old at home who still isn't sleeping through the night... Hey Lucas... is Austin sleeping through the night yet?" Nathan asked as he took the ball.

"Yea... He has been for about a month now... which I have to say is really nice for Brooke and I if you know what I mean" Lucas said smiling and making a shot.

"You better hurry up and marry that girl so you can make an honest woman out of her." Keith spouted off trying to keep up with the rest of the guys but not doing a very good job of it.

"Brooke Davis an honest woman? That is one thing that I never thought I would see happen" Nathan said in all seriousness.

"Brooke isn't that bad you guys...besides...at least she had experience" Lucas said in disbelief. Sure Brooke had been pretty wild but she had calmed down a lot since she had had kids and she was still being judged.

"Yea well you have a point there... But I don't envy you man, that girl is a handful" Nathan said as he scored another point.

"You're just pissed because she turned you down that night when we were freshmen" Jake teased.

Lucas didn't really care what they said about Brooke. He knew the real Brooke, the Brooke who was a mother and his fiancé. Yea she was a handful but that was what he loved about her. It was what made him choose her over Peyton that night that Peyton had come to his door wanting him. Brooke didn't take any crap from anyone. She made him a better person.

The 4 guys finished their game (Lucas and Jake winning) and then sat on the bench to take a break and talk for real.

"So dude... you getting cold feet yet?" Nathan asked taking a sip of his water bottle.

"No... Why would I have cold feet? If I had had doubts I wouldn't have proposed in the first place... besides what's the difference in being married and what we are now... Just a piece of paper." Lucas said totally sure of himself. All 3 guys looked shocked and none of them spoke until Lucas broke the silence.

"So the real question is when is Jake going to propose to Peyton?" Lucas asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know dude... I mean I love her and all its just so soon. Unlike you guys I would like to have a decent job and some money before I get married and have more kids"

Nathan and Lucas both seemed to know what he meant. Keith on the other hand seemed totally lost in the conversation.

"We better get back to the girls... They must be going crazy being stuck there with all 5 kids plus the dog" Lucas said packing up his stuff and starting towards the car.

All the guys walked to the car in silence, all of them knowing that when they walked into the apartment they were going to be forced to look at colors and flowers and silver wear that the girls had picked out. Maybe they would just drive home really slow.

"No!" Emma screamed and then started to cry loud enough to wake up all of the babies.

"What's wrong Emmy?" Brooke asked rushing over to see what the problem was.

"She hitted me" Emma cried even louder crawling into Brooke's arms and burying her face in Brookes chest.

"Jenny did you hit Emma?" Peyton asked walking over to help deal with the situation.

"Yes I did" Jenny replied not showing the least bit of remorse.

"What the heck possessed you to go that?" Brooke asked looking down at Jenny who was smiling. Brooke was ready to kill this kid. No one hit her baby no matter how old they were or what the reason was. Jenny was like a mini Nikki.

"I told Emma the Barbie that my mom gave me was prettier than her Barbie and she said that it was ugly so I hit her" Jenny said showing Brooke the Barbie. Brooke had forgotten that Nikki was getting visitation now with Jenny and what had to be hard on Jenny.

"It is ugly" Emma whaled still with her face buried in Brooke chest.

One thing was for sure. Emma always said what she thought just like Brooke. She didn't care if people didn't agree. She was going to express how she felt anyway and she was only 2. No telling how she was going to be when she was 13. She was just like Brooke had taught her to be and that was honest. Part of her was proud that Emma for standing up for herself and part of her worried what kind of trouble this was going to get her in, in the future. Hopefully by then she will have learned how to control it.

"Jenny! That was not nice at all, Emma is 2 she doesn't know what she is saying, and you are 4! You know better." Peyton said bending down so that she was level with Jenny.

"I do know what I am saying" Emma whaled again

"Emma baby, your not helping" Brooke said shutting her up

"My mommy says I am not suppose to listen to you" Jenny shot back at Peyton.

Right then the guys walked in all sweaty and laughing.

"Hey Jenny, Peyton what's wrong?" Jake asked seeing that Peyton was clearly upset.

"Um... Nothing look I think we better take Jenny home" Peyton said walking over to get her stuff.

"Ok um bye guys..." Jake said scooping Jenny up and following Peyton out the door.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked taking Emma who was now just being over dramatic from Brooke's arms.

"Nikki has been filling Jenny's head with crap about Peyton..."

Well we are going to run..." Nathan interrupted picking Amber up from the playpen.

"Us too" Karen said grabbing Nick.

"We'll call you tomorrow" Deb said walking out.

"Finally" Brooke said wrapping her arms around Lucas's muscular body and kissing him.

"Long day?" Lucas asked pulling her other to the couch.

"Yea... Your son decided that pulling my earrings if fun. Then when I told him no he sat in his bouncer and acted all Broody" Brooke said lying her head in his lap. Whenever Austin did something sweet and cute he was her son but the second he decided to pull hair or earrings he was Lucas's.

"He's just like you, you know" she said looking over at the sleeping baby.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way" She finished.

"And Emma?" Lucas asked looking over at Emma who was talking to Bella and showing her where Jenny had hit her.

"She's too much like me," Brooke responded. Use too it terrify her that Emma might be like her but now she loved that Emma was so much like her.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Lucas said in a cheesy sarcastic voice.

"Are you ready to put these two to bed?" Brooke asked sitting up and kissing him.

"But its only 7:00" Lucas said looking down at his watch.

"They don't have to know that now do they? I will get Austin down if you take Emma"

"Deal" Lucas said standing up and grabbing Emma.

"What are we doing daddy?" She asked as Lucas hoisted her up in his shoulders.

"Tell Austin night, night" He said walking towards Brooke who was pulling Austin out of his playpen.

"Gou Night Awson... no crying tonight" She said pointing her little finger at him.

"Night Emmy... Mommy will be in there in a second to kiss you" Brooke said walking to Austin's bedroom.

30 minutes later Brooke and Lucas met in the den having put both the kids to sleep. Brooke knew exactly what she wanted to do with the rest of the night but Lucas had other plans.

"So we should probably talk about this Duke thing" Lucas said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Or we could just go have sex" Brooke said giving him her pouty seductive look.

"That's how you got out of this conversation the past 3 nights and its not going to work this time... I am going to fight it" Lucas said trying to look away.

"Okay... if you say so" Brooke said smiling running her hand up his back.

"Brooke.... Seriously" Lucas said and Brooke got the picture.

"Luke, I don't know what there is to talk about I mean I really don't know what I want to do... Why don't you just tell me what to do and I'll do it" Brooke said now trying to sound as pathetic as possible.

"Because I don't know what you want Brooke... I want you to be happy and its that simple"

"Ok then... I think I want to go... I was thinking and what if Emma or Austin decide one day that they don't want to go to college... We aren't going to have a very strong case" Brooke said grabbing Lucas's hand.

"I was really hoping you would say that... Now lets go to bed" Lucas said smiling.

"But it's only 8:00"

"I know" Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door.

The next 3 days passed quickly. Every day was even busier than the next. Between all the presents that were coming in the mail and dealing with the final touches there was no time to even breathe. Emma and Austin were staying with Dan's parents so that they wouldn't get lost in the shuffle, Haley, Peyton and Karen seemed to never leave, and Keith, Nathan and Jake were staying as far away as possible.

By the day before the wedding everything seemed to be in place. All the dresses were in along with their plane tickets to Hawaii. The church was ready; The times were set, Brooke had even trained Bella to walk down the isle with the rings around her collar. Lucas had tried his best to talk her out of having the dog in the wedding but she had insisted that Bella was like her child and she was going to be included. Now the only thing missing was someone to walk Brooke down the isle. Her father had called 3 days before offering to do it for the publicity as long as she made sure that no one knew that she already had two children. Lucas hadn't heard the whole conversation but he did hear Brooke call him some pretty bad names and then slam down the phone. He just hoped that they found someone soon because they were running out of time.

Brooke sat on the bench outside the chapel with Emma waiting for everyone else to get there for the rehearsal.

"What is taking dem so long?" Emma asked getting bored just sitting there.

"Daddy had to drop Austin off with Great Grandma Scott and then he had to pick up Uncle Nathan and Aunt tutor girl," Brooke said brushing Emma's hair out of her face.

"Do I look prettyful?" Emma said looking down at her yellow dress that Brooke had bought especially for tonight's practice and dinner.

"Yes you do! You look like a princess" Brooke said picking her up and sitting her on her lap.

"I am a pincess" Emma giggled.

Lucas drove up with Nathan and Haley. Haley looked horrible.

"What's wrong tutor girl?" Brooke asked but Haley didn't respond.

"She is having separation anxiety" Nathan said patting Haley on the shoulder.

"But Nathan she is going to hate me for leaving her! She is only 4 months old... This could scar her for life... No telling what your father will do to her..." Haley ranted on and on.

"Natan!" Emma squealed running and jumping into his arms.

"There's my favorite niece, Wow you look pretty" Nathan said scooping Emma up.

"Alright lets get this party started!"

Brooke, Haley, Lucas and Nathan all turned around to see Tim driving up in his pimp mobile.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Brooke asked turning to Lucas looking very pissed.

"Uh, Um, Honey. Sweetheart, The love of my life, Woman of my dreams, I told you he was a groomsman. Didn't I?" Lucas knew he was in major trouble. Brooke had a look that could kill. Her nose was twitching and her eyes were squinted.

"Ok so I figured there were going to be a lot of people here so I bought 12 kegs... do you think that will be enough?" Tim asked walking over in his bathing suite.

"Lucas if he is not out of my sight in 1 minute I will kill both of you!" Brooke said grabbing Emma and stomping into the church.

"Dude is she PMSing or what!" Tim said carrying a keg out of the car.

"Man... What are you wearing? I told you this was formal!" Lucas snapped at Tim who didn't seem to care.

"Dude... This is the best bathing suite I have... Now are you going to reimburse me for these kegs because I paid good money for them"

"Tim... you have to leave" Nathan said pushing him back to his car.

"What dude why?" Tim asked looking confused

"Because Lucas here loves Brooke and wants to marry her...and if you are here she is going to dump him like a bad habit..." Nathan said pushing him into the drivers seat and shutting the door.

"Look... Peyton and Jake aren't home and his house is free... Go through a party there... They will never know" Nathan finished shutting the door for him. Tim just smiled and drove off. Nathan knew he was going to regret this but it was worth it.

"Thanks man... Now I've got to go deal with a very pissed off Brooke, wish me luck" Lucas said hesitantly walking into the church.

Lucas walked into the chapel to find Brooke, Haley, and Emma talking the minister. Haley was asking the minister something about babies forgiving their mothers at a very young age when Lucas walked up behind Brooke.

"Ok so Nathan sent Tim to Jake's to throw a party...now can I live?" Lucas asked putting on his pitiful face hoping Brooke would crack.

"Yes but only because I have spent way to much time and energy on this wedding not to have a groom. Tim... Lucas what had you been smoking?" Brooke asked obviously still mad.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing... I didn't really plan it"

"Well I hope you at least kept some of the kegs... tonight is going to be a long night, I hate mingling with old people." The minister looked offended as Brooke said this and gave her a look like she was the devil.

"What are you looking at?" Brooke asked shooting him a glare back that was almost as bad as his.

"Right then well we should get started"

They sat in the pews for 45 minutes listening to the minister tell them how everything was going to work. Then they sat there for another 30 listening to Brooke tell the minister exactly how she wanted it done and if he didn't like it they could find a new minister.

The truth was everything the minister had said was fine. But she knew as soon as they stopped talking then they were going to have to rehearse and she still didn't have someone to walk her down the isle. Tomorrow was supposable going to be the happiest day of her life but as of right now all it was doing was causing her nothing but stress and panic attacks. It was the same with the whole Tim thing. She didn't care if he was here or not, but yelling at Lucas helped her keep her mind off of everything.

Finally they got down to business with Peyton and Jake finally showing up.

"Hey friend... You ready to get this party started?" Brooke said as Peyton and Jake made their way down the isle. Seeing Peyton always comforted her because for years that was all she had had. Maybe she should just let Peyton walk her down the isle. That seemed like the simplest thing to do.

"Hell yea... I mean um... yea" Peyton corrected herself remembering that she was in a church after all.

"Ok Brooke close your eyes first... we brought you a present" Jake said smiling from ear to ear.

Brooke had no idea what it was but presents always made her excited so she turned around closing her eyes.

"Ok, turn around" Peyton said almost laughing.

Brooke turned around to see Larry standing there in front of her smiling. Peyton's dad Larry had been the closest thing she had ever had to a father calling her his adopted daughter. Whenever there were father-daughter events to go to he would always trade between Brooke and Peyton. He was the first person she told when she got her first boyfriend, and then he was there for her when that first boy had broken her heart. When she and Peyton had gotten older and Brooke's parents were forced to be home with her he would leave the back door unlocked for her every night so that when Brooke couldn't take the emotional damage anymore she could just come stay there. She hadn't been as close to him the past 5 years as she once was but just having him there did make her feel better.

"Did you really think I was going to let my adopted daughter get married without someone to walk her down the isle?" He asked walking over to Brooke who was totally stunned.

"I thought that you were on a boat somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean," She said giving him a huge hug and trying not to cry.

"They gave me a few days off," He said hugging her back.

Brooke finally let go of around his neck and went and hugged Peyton. She was glad that after everything they had been through together, all the fighting over Lucas and everything else that they were ok. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to make it in Chapel Hill with out her best friend.

"You're the best!" Brooke said hugging Peyton one last time and then walking over to Lucas, Emma, Nathan and Haley.

The practiced the wedding about 5 times before the minister had had enough with all of their teenage talk about sex and clothes and told them just to go ahead to the rehearsal dinner that everything would be fine.

"Well that was interesting" Brooke said buckling Emma into her car seat.

"Yea... why did we pick him again?" Lucas asked waving bye to Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Larry.

"Because this is Tree Hill and are options were more than just limited. Now lets go have us a party Fiancé!" Brooke giggled in her usual cheeriness.

"Hey you know what I just thought about... I'll tell ya... I can only call you fiancé for one more day... That's ok... I think husband has more of a ring to it," She said putting her finger on her cheek thinking.

"Yea... your still Cheery" Lucas said starting the car.

"What! I don't get a new name? But that's not fair" Brooke whined. She actually didn't really care but she loved to argue with him.

"What my name daddy?" Emma asked from the backseat feeling left out.

"Your name is Monkey" Lucas said reaching his hand back and tickling her.

"No" Emma giggled squirming around in her seat.

"Yes..." Lucas tickled more but then had to grab the wheel so they wouldn't hit a tree.

Brooke, Lucas, and Emma walked into the country club where the rehearsal dinner was being held thanks to Lucas's grandparents. The place was packed. Lucas was shocked but it didn't surprise Brooke. It figured that since Lucas's grandparents were throwing the thing they would invite everyone they knew too.

"Hey handsome... I am going to go mingle...Emma do you wanna come make some trouble with me or go with Daddy to find Austin??" Brooke asked spotting a lot of people she wanted to talk too.

"I wanna meeanagale with Mommy" Emma said running to Brooke's side.

"Alright... We'll be back," Brooke said kissing him and walking over to some of her old cheerleading friends.

Lucas stood looking around the room for a second. It was amazing the people that were there just for him and Brooke. Sure he didn't know most of the people but still. He couldn't believe tomorrow was the day. It seemed like just yesterday that she had shown up in his room in Charleston. Now they had 2 kids and were getting married. She was still the same old Brooke though... just a little older and wiser. It was probably the same for him too.

"Hey man... How's it going?" He heard a voice say behind him. It was Jimmy.

"Hey... Dude it's great... how bout you?" Lucas asked. He was glad to see Jimmy there. He hadn't talked to him in probably 5 months.

"Not bad, I can't complain... How's that boy of yours?"

"He's a lot bigger than when you saw him last I will tell you that." Lucas said smiling. He always felt a since of pride whenever he talked about Emma or Austin, just the fact that they were his kids.

"Yea I saw Emma... She has gotten big too. She was begging Brooke for a sip of her whine" Jimmy said smiling.

"I am guessing she gave her one too" Lucas knew that Brooke couldn't say no to Emma and neither could he.

"Yea..." Jimmy said quietly laughing

"Hey... if you want you can come with me I am on my way to find my mom... She has Austin and Nick with her and Keith"

"Sure"

Brooke and Emma made their rounds around the tables talking to various people and having people come up to her and talk to her who she didn't even know. The worst was when one of the older women came up and asked her if Emma was her little sister. But Brooke had been nice and controlled herself saying only that she was the flower girl. She really didn't feel like arguing with old people tonight about how she was a young mother. Tonight was her night and she was going to do whatever she wanted. Except get drunk because she really didn't want to have a hang over on her wedding day.

"Mommy one more sip?" Emma begged pointing to Brooke's whine glass.

"No baby... I don't need a hung over flower girl tomorrow... Besides, if I cant get drunk you cant either. Deal?" Brooke asked sitting her whine glass on the table.

"Deal"

Brooke always found it amazing how Emma was such a well-behaved child. Even though she and Lucas pretty much let her do whatever she wanted she didn't cry o whine when they told her no. This was where she was a lot like Lucas. Austin on the other hand was just like Brooke. Whenever she said no to him he would pout and cry and then do it anyway and he was only 6 moths old. There was no telling how he was going to be when he was Emma's age.

"Belwa!" Emma yelled running across the floor where Peyton was holding Bella. The dog was dressed in a yellow dress that almost matched Emma's. Brooke had picked it out at a little boutique for dogs along with a lot of other cute outfits. Her theory was if Bella was going to be in the wedding then she needed to be beautiful too.

"Hey friend... You're not drinking either?" Brooke asked walking over to Peyton and Bella.

"Nope... I don't want bags under my eyes tomorrow! Haley on the other hand has already downed 6 glasses..." Peyton said pointing to Haley who was putting on a little show at the bar.

"Tutor girl still having baby anxiety?"

"Yea... I think she is searching for Amber at the bottom of the bottle... So you nervous?" Peyton asked smiling.

"Me nervous, about what? I know I love him and want to marry him and unlike Tutor girl over there I'm not nervous about the honeymoon... obviously... So what does that leave?" Brooke really didn't understand why people kept asking her that. If she had any doubts about marrying him then she wouldn't have said yes.

"Ok then...."

The rest of the night went relatively smooth. After Haley's 8th glass of Champaign she finally passed out in Nathan's arms. But not with out doing a nice table dance or all of the old people first. Lucas and Austin hung out with all of the "Guys" talking about sports and sex and Brooke and Emma with all of the "Girls" talking about clothes and sex. Then there was the lovely video Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Jake had put together of Brooke and Lucas to show everyone which of course included; Naked baby pictures, bad hair cuts, Halloween costumes, and about 40 shots of Lucas and Brooke making out at various parties. Brooke didn't think they were every going to get to the good shots but they did. There were videos of her and Lucas with Emma and Austin and various other events but by the end Brooke was crying like a baby.

"You guys are the greatest friends ever" Brooke choked out hugging everyone. Including passed out Haley.

"Yea it was awesome" Lucas agreed grabbing Brooke around the waist.

"We should get married every year and then we can have a honeymoon every year too!" Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey... if it means Hawaii every year I am all for it"

Finally about 12:00 the party was pretty much over so Lucas and Brooke headed home with Emma and Austin. Emma sat in the backseat trying to explain to Austin something about Tellietubbies and ER while Austin just giggled at everything she said as if he understood.

"Can you believe how plastered tutor girl got?" Brooke asked still with the image of Haley trying to give a lap dance to Lucas's great uncle.

"Yea... I will never see Haley the same way again... Hey don't you think you should probably call her Haley?" Lucas asked.

"And mess up our twisted little friendship... Never!" Brooke smiled.

"Besides, Emma and Austin wouldn't know who Haley was... She is and will forever be tutor girl. Nathan probably screams it out during sex"

"Brooke! That's disgusting!" Lucas said making a face

"I know, isn't it!" Brooke giggled as they drove up into the parking lot.

"Brooke... Please just stop right there..."

"Oh but Lucas you know you want to know all about their sex life" Brooke was enjoying this thoroughly. She loved to make him squirm.

"Lalalalalalalala I can't hear you" Lucas sang out as she unbuckled Emma and went up the stairs to unlock the door.

"But Lucas! Your no fun!" Brooke yelled as she followed Lucas up the stairs carrying Austin and Bella

"I am so fun... I just really don't need to know about Haley and Nathan's sex life... Wait you don't tell her about ours do you?" Lucas asked nervously as he opened the door

"Of course not handsome... Our sex life would blow little tutor girls mind."

They walked in just as the phone was ringing.

"Hello... Peyton calm down... He wrecked Jake's house... Yea I think Nathan told him too... yea call and yell at him... Night" Brooke said hanging up the phone

"I am guessing Peyton and Jake are home"

"Oh yea," was all Brooke said.

Brooke put Emma and Austin to bed and then climbed into bed next to Lucas.

"I can't sleep"

The doorbell rang at 5:00 waking both Brooke and Lucas up.

"No... I don't want to get up... It's 5:00!" Brooke whined pulling the covers back over her head.

"That's probably Keith here to get Austin... Brooke get up... You and Emma have to leave to get Haley and Peyton in 30 minutes." Lucas said pulling the covers off Brooke.

"I don't want to get married today, I am too sleepy... I told you we should have gone straight to sleep last night... But no... you had to be Mr. Macho Broody Superstar who just had to score didn't you?" Brooke ranted as she stumbled out of bed.

"Brooke that was you, I wanted to go to bed remember?"

"Oh right, Sorry my mistake..." Brooke giggled obviously more awake now.

"Hello... Is everyone decent?" Keith yelled from the front door.

"Yea man come on it" Lucas yelled back walking to Austin's room to get him ready.

"Emmy... Wake up baby girl... Its wedding time" Brooke yelled for the whole complex to hear her.

"I already awake" Emma said seeing Lucas down the hall and running into his arms.

"You are? Go tell mommy to hurry her butt up for me ok?" Lucas said kissing Emma then putting her down on the floor.

"Mommy, daddy says hurwee ups" Emma yelled just as loud as Brooke.

"Hey little man... You ready to go with uncle Keith?" Lucas asked lifting Austin out of his crib.

"Lucas! I can't find my good bra! Did you wash it? Oh hey Keith" He heard Brooke yell from the bedroom.

"Um, check under the bed... I think Bella was dragging it around earlier"

"Great..." Brooke groaned

He could hear her rumbling through things in their room. Poor Austin. Between Emma and Brooke he was going to be scared for life. If not scared at least VERY educated.

"Ok little dude... Your ready to go" Lucas said carrying Austin to Keith. Poor Keith looked so tired. Apparently Nick wasn't sleeping through the night yet, but then again neither was Amber. He and Brooke had gotten lucky with Austin. The hospital had trained him to sleep through the night so by the time they got him home they didn't have to deal with the lack of sleep.

"Alright... His outfit is in here, along with whatever else you may need... Brooke, Austin is leaving"

"Wait!" Brooke screamed running down he hall in nothing but her underwear and a bra.

"Bye baby boy... You show Meme and uncle Keith what a sweet well behaved little boy you are ok?" Brooke cooed kissing him on the head.

"Bye, guys... we will see you later" Keith said trying not to look at Brooke.

"All right Emma and I are off" Brooke said slipping on her pants.

"Promise me you want get cold feet and run away to Fiji or something because if when I walk down that isle if your not standing there..." Brooke rambled

"Brooke... I'll be there... you 2 better go... Love you" Lucas said kissing Brooke on the forehead and heading towards the shower.

"I'm holding you too that!" Brooke yelled walking into Emma's room. Emma was trying her hardest to jump on her canopy bed but it wasn't working out too well.

"Mommy its wike a tramoleen" Emma said giggling.

"It's not a trampoline... It's a very nice bed, when we move to our new house mommy and daddy will buy you a trampoline...but right now you have to get dressed because we are going to go pick up aunt tutor girl and Peyton." Brooke said taking her pale pink dress out of her closet.

"And Belwa?" Bella asked picking the dog up and sitting her on the bed.

"Daddy and Uncle Nathan are going to bring her when they come... come on... we have to get our hair done"

"Wike a movie star?" Emma asked as her face lit up in excitement

"Just like a movie star"

Brooke dressed Emma and they finally got out of the house. They were running 30 minutes late but they did it. Now they were on the way to get Haley and Peyton. Brooke listened as Emma talked non-stop about the wedding and how she was going to be "as pretty as mommy" This made Brooke smile. But it didn't help with the nervousness. She didn't know why she was nervous but she was. It was like having rattlesnakes in her stomach. Emma seemed ok though...

When she drove up to Nathan and Haley's Haley was already outside waiting. She didn't look good at all. Her hair was a wreck and she had huge bags under her eyes.

"Hey tutor girl... rough night?" Brooke asked smiling

"Don't start Brooke..." Haley snapped climbing into the back seat with Emma.

"Right... well I brought you something to help with the hangover... Here" Brooke handed her an aspirin.

"Oh thank god... Nathan and I are out..." Haley said taking the pill not even worrying about the water

After they picked up Peyton they spent the next 5 hours everywhere from the salon, to the nail place, to the make-up place. Even Emma got her little nails painted pale pink and got to wear some lip-gloss. They also stopped at Target to do some last minute shopping... or at least that was what Brooke told Lucas, the truth was there was this cute shirt that she really wanted. Next they went to the church to get dressed. Haley and Peyton's dresses were pale purple with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. They both had their hair pulled back with a purple flower and were carrying Lilies down the isle. Emma was wearing a pale pink dress with her hair curled down over her shoulders and had a cute little whicker basket with flower petals in it. Then there was Brooke. She had a long white fitted spaghetti strap dress on with her hair down. She had never worn anything like this in her life.

After they had all finished getting ready Brooke pulled them into her dressing room to give then "the speech"

"Aw... is Brooke Davis going to get all sappy on us?" Peyton asked making a phony sad face.

"No... But I do have to tell you guys something important. First of all I love you guys and you don't know what this means having you here with me. Peyton you are my best friend and you have gotten me through some really tough times and Haley you have been my life saver with Lucas with out you he would probably still be in Charleston with that Laney bitch." Brooke said trying not to cry. Brooke Davis didn't cry... ever... besides it would mess up her make up.

"Brooke... Wow... You called me Haley"

"Sorry, momentary lapse" Brooke laughed.

All three girls hugged.

"Ok right the second thing...I don't know how to tell you guys this... but..." Brooke started but Peyton broke in.

"Your pregnant!" She yelled smiling

"God no! At least I shouldn't be... anyway would you let me finish? Lucas and I... We are moving next month to Chapel Hill. We both think that we probably need to go the college route even with 2 kids..." Brooke said just as the music in the chapel started.

"Brooke..." Peyton said but Brooke broke in

"You too better go... I need to give Emma a pep talk... Wish me luck and tell Larry I will be out in a minute." She said hugging both girls one last time and they left.

Brooke looked over at Emma who was turning circles in front of the 3-way mirror.

"Alright Emmy... You ready to get this show on the road?"

Lucas stood up at the altar watching all the people walk down. Again most of them he didn't know but they were all smiling and pointing at him. Most of them were old with big hats, which he couldn't help but laugh at. Then finally Deb and Dan and other people started walking down. His mom was walking down with Keith carrying Austin and crying. Her make-up was all smudged and she couldn't look at Lucas without breaking into tears. This was kind of funny to him too. Then came Haley with Nathan and Peyton with Jake.

"My baby..." He heard his mother whisper and then cover her eyes.

Next was Bella prancing down the isle in her little purple outfit that matched the bride's maids. Everyone in the room let out an "Awwwwww" As she walked down straight to Lucas and then sat down in front of him. He still couldn't believe Brooke dressed the dog everyday... Now she was in their wedding... He was having visions of Legally Blonde when Emma made her way down the isle grinning from ear to ear. She looked so pretty. Plus he could tell she was having a lot of fun making a mess with the flowers. She waved to everyone as she walked bye loving all the attention she was getting. '

"Daddy look at my fingers" She said as she walked up towards him showing him her painted nails.

"They are beautiful," he whispered looking back down the isle.

Now the wedding music started and Brooke walked down on Larry's arm. She looked so beautiful. Everyone in the room shut up and looked at Brooke as she walked down.

"Hey Handsome, You ready to do this?" Brooke whispered once she reached the end of the isle and stood beside Lucas.

"You look beautiful"

"Yea... I know, you don't look so bad your self" Brooke said smiling ignoring the minister's motion for her to stop talking.

The minister started the wedding by talking and making a lot of lame jokes about marriage and being united. Then he started the real thing. It took a while but finally they got to the vowels.

"Do you Brooke Davis take the Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Lucas Scott take the Brooke Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then you may kiss the bride" The minister said smiling.

Lucas reached over and grabbed Brooke around the waist and kissed her.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked pulling away

"Of course not Husband... Now lets go have us a party" Brooke said grabbing his hand and pulling him back down the isle.

The rehearsal dinner went great. Brooke and Lucas had their first dance and Karen cried even harder. Emma and Jenny chased boys around the whole party, Peyton and Jake made-out, and Dan pitched a fit because they wouldn't let him make a toast. By the end of the night Brooke and Lucas were both pretty drunk leaving Karen to watch Emma and Austin. They didn't leave for Hawaii for 2 more days so until then it was non-stop parties. Haley was again drunk and dancing on tables...Brooke started a nice game of "I've never" and Tim showed up with a stripper. It was a very interesting party but Brooke was just glad they had it on tape because when she woke up the next morning she couldn't remember any of it after she and Lucas had danced. Sadly Lucas was the same way.

"Luke... are you wake?" Brooke said tapping his arm. Somehow they had ended up in their own bed but she wasn't quite sure how.

"Yea... Ah its too bright... What time is it?" He asked rolling over to face Brooke whose hair was still curled from the wedding and make up was still on.

"Can you believe we actually did it?" She asked ignoring his question

"Yes... I always knew we would"

"Liar... Ok lets play a game..." Brooke said running he fingers through her curly hair.

"No more I've never..." Lucas whined

"No, It's different... This is called the regret game. What's your biggest regret?" Brooke asked changing into what Lucas called her serious mode

"Hmm, Well probably cheating on you with Peyton... That was kinda bad or sleeping with Nikki... Take your pick"

"Kinda bad? Lucas I made your life hell after you cheated on me...that was just plain bad. Hmm mine would have to be lying to you about Emma... wait that wasn't a lie so I take that back.... Mine would have to be being such a bitch to you after we broke up... Although you did deserve it you know" Brooke said now laughing

"I know, I know"

"So Husband, are we really moving to Chapel Hill?" Brooke asked cuddling next to him

"We sure are"

YAY!! FINISHED! I tried not to add a lot of problems in this chapter because believe me the 1st chapter of the new one is going to have enough... lol. I really hope you guys liked this story... The new one will be all about their life in Chapel Hill with new friends and problems... FUN FUN FUN! I will probably have it posted in a few days... Remember it is called "Following through". Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! Also if you want I need some character names for the new ones in Chapel Hill so if you want to give me some ideas that would be great! PLEASE REVIEW! And Thank you guys SOOO much for reading!


End file.
